


From wrong to right

by Yaoi_Queen_the_13th



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, I Regret Nothing!, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, S&M, Sex Toys, Suicide Attempt, Torture, in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Queen_the_13th/pseuds/Yaoi_Queen_the_13th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS NOT WRITTEN BY YEAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1</p>
<p>But this is a continuation of her story, "Wrong".  I strongly suggest you reading that first.</p>
<p>Marcus is not through with Jim by a long shot and is hell bent on breaking him.  While Jim is hell bent on protecting Bones and for his friends never to find out the truth.  But as time goes on, Jim realizes he has more than one secret to keep from his best friend.  However, this one secret can make everything that is wrong in his life right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to continue that fic! I did get permission for the goddess that is Yeaka to do so. But once again, she did not write this.

From wrong to right

Chapter 1

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek and I do not make any money off of this.

* * *

 

Jim was the first one to wake up the next morning.  His head hurt and his body was sore.  For a brief moment he thought about asking Bones for help.  He could repair him.  But that would mean letting him in on what he had done.  Perhaps he would even find out with who.  And that was something Jim did not want.  Everything he had done the night before was for Bones and now he was hell bent on keeping Bones away from the undoubtable clusterfuck that normally happened in Jim’s miserable life. 

 

Carefully, he pulled back the covers and slipped out of the bed he crashed.  Bones had been great the night before, didn’t ask any questions, he was just there.  Like he always was.  A smile crept on his face as the thought more about it.  Bones was always there when he needed him, especially on the crappiest day of the year, his birthday.  Bones would surprise him with dinner and even drag him out to a bar that only Jim Kirk would like.  He would even get him a little gift.  Most of them were crappy little things but the fact that he even bothered was what made them so special.  After all was said and done, he would even hold Jim when he would start to cry on those days.  Just like last night, he never said anything but he was there.

 

Slipping into the bathroom, Jim caught the first real glimpse of his form since the night before.  What a mess.  His wrists were bruised and hand prints were clear as day on his hips.   _God would this be hard to explain if Bones saw him._  

 

He turned on the shower to the highest temperature he could stand before stepping in.  As the scolding water cascaded over his battered body, questions began to fly through his head.  What now?  Would it be a one time thing or would Marcus ask again?  Was Bones still in danger or would he go after someone else?  Pike maybe?  Shaking his head like a dog, he tried to clear his head of all those horrible thoughts.  _Just relax Jim.  It’s over.  No one will ever have to know and you can pretend that it never happened._

 

He towel dried himself before heading back into the bedroom.  Bones was sitting up in bed and a piercing gaze in his eyes as he looked over Jim’s body.  _Crap!_   Jim thought Bones would be asleep for another hour at least.  “What the hell happened to you?”

 

“Rough night.”  Snorted Jim.  _Yeah rough._

 

The look on Bones’ face told Jim he was not about to drop the subject.  “Rough night my foot!  Look at you!  What happened?  Do you need to go the hospital?”

 

Jim was touched, really, but he had to down play what had happened.  A little white lie.  That was all.  No one would get hurt, especially not Bones.  “I’m fine.  I tried something new and wasn’t a fan.”

 

The blonde moved over to the dressers and pulled out his clothes for the day.  Even with his back turned, he could still feel Bones’ eyes on him.  Quickly, he pulled on his clothes in a desperate attempt to have the eyes off of him.  But that didn’t work.  Bones’ eyes were still on him.

 

“With a guy?”  The question caught Jim off guard so much that he stopped dead in his tracks.  “I asked if it was with a guy, Jim?  No shame in that you know.”

 

A moment of silence passed through the room.  “Yeah.”

 

“From the looks of it he wasn’t too gentle with you.”  Jim could see Bones’ over protective side coming out.  Which meant Jim had to be careful of what he said next.

 

But it true Jim Kirk fashion, he opened his mouth and put his foot in.  “Yeah, was into bondage too.”  _Crap!_

 

“That would explain the bruises!  But you are walking funnier than a duck with wooden feet.  Didn’t the bastard even prepare you?” 

 

Bones normally steered clear of Jim’s sex life, but this was a special case.  Knowing Bones as he did, if he didn’t answer then there would be hell to pay later.  “Not really.  I was told to prepare myself.  But it wasn’t that bad!  Honest!”  Jim lied.

 

A sigh came from his roommate.  “No wonder you’re not a fan.  Wasn’t done right.”

 

This was one of the first times Jim had ever heard anything about Bones’ sex life.  “Are you a fan?”

 

“Huh?  Yeah, I guess I am.  It’s actually very enjoyable if you both know what you are doing.”

 

Jim couldn’t help himself.  “So, pitcher or catcher?”

 

“I’ve been both and enjoyed both.  It’s all about who you are with.” 

 

If Bones says it’s not so bad than maybe it would be worth another shot.  But with someone different.  “So when you say it’s who you are with…”

 

“It has to be someone who cares about your pleasure and comfort just as much as theirs.”

 

Another moment of silence passed between the two as both were deep in their own thoughts.  Bones was busing looking out the window while Jim was busy looking at Bones.  What would it be like to have sex with Bones?  He did care about him.  That much was obvious.  But would sex be ok?  Would it be causal?  Could it ruin their friendship or make it stronger?  Did Bones even have sex anymore?

 

_Now or never._   “Would you be able to show me?”

 

Bones’ eyes widened at the words leaving his young friend’s mouth.  He couldn’t believe what he just heard.  No it had to be a mistake.  The great James Tiberius Kirk asking him to show him something with sex.  The man practically lived off of sex and now is he really asking his almost celibate friend to show him?  “Must have had a bug in my ear cause I didn’t quiet hear you.”

 

“No.  You heard me right” It came out as a whisper.  It wasn’t something that he wanted to admit to himself, but maybe if he had sex with Bones it would wash away all the horrible feelings he still had from Marcus touching him.  It was stupid but he was willing to try anything and it was Bones so it couldn’t be that bad.

 

“Are you feeling alright, kid?”  As grumpy as Bones could be, he always cared.  He could see something was really wrong and if Jim was not thinking straight then the last thing he needed was sex.

 

“I’ll be ok.  It was just a bad experience and I want to get over it.  You know, when you fall of the horse, get back on.”  Bones shock his head.  That was Jim for you.  It didn’t matter if they were talking about classes or sex.  If something didn’t turn out right, he would try until it was and knowing Jim, Bones would end up doing whatever the brat wanted regardless of all the bitching and moaning.  So why not just cut to the chase and screw the kid.

 

“All right”.  Jim’s ears seemed to perk up at this.  He didn’t think it would be that easy.  Maybe he was finally wearing the old guy down.  “But first, you need to see someone about what happened.  The last thing I want is to find out that guy did some serious damage and I made it worse!”

 

* * *

 

“You sure you want to do this?”  Truth be told, Bones was more than a little nervous about this.  Jim had a bad experience with this and the last thing Bones wanted to do was make it worse.  He was grateful that the bastard who roughed Jim up didn’t do any real damage, but he knew from experience that sometimes the worse damage was the kind that modern medicine couldn’t fix.

 

“What did I tell you?”  Jim was in the process of tearing off his clothes with out a care and without any class.  “Ok.  Now I’m naked.  You’re turn” 

 

Bones knew he couldn’t turn back.  Slowly he stripped away his clothes, carefully revealing his skin.  Jim couldn’t help but swallow.  This was the first time that he got a good look at Bones’ body.  His friend was well toned, for a doctor.  Starfleet wanted everyone in shape regardless of their job or title.  A patch of dark hair sprayed across the other’s chest, but it was not too much.  Just enough to give him a manly look without him looking like a bear.  Jim couldn’t help but notice that on some level, Bones must have been ok with this.  He was half hard.

 

Jim pounced on the bed.  “So now what?”

 

He didn’t want to say it, but truth was he was unsure.  Whenever he had sex, he had been romantically involved with that person or was too drunk to know the difference.  But this was different.  This was Jim, his best friend and he was more than a little scared of screwing up.  In his experience, words meant very little in these situations.  Actions were everything. 

 

Carefully, he put a warm hand over Jim’s heart.  He could feel it beating rapidly through the layers of skin indicating that Jim was not as calm as he appeared.  More bravado than was normally needed, he guessed.  Man would he like to get his hands on the guy that did that to the kid.

 

Following Bones’ lead, Jim leaned forward to capture the other’s lips.  It was chaste at first.  Neither one wanting to truly make that first more to make it more intimate.  But suddenly something warm and feather light touched Jim’s nipple in a caressing fashion.  It was slow as if not in any hurry, as if they had all the time in the world.  It made Jim feel special, like he was truly wanted and loved for the first time.  The flesh started to pebble under the ministration of Bone’s gentle hands.  _Doctor hands_. Jim thought.  They were as gentle and caring as he always thought.

 

A moan escaped Jim’s lips as he was lowered back to the bed.  The softness of the mattress combined with the softness of the touches was a new sort of heaven for him.  The finger tips continued playing with the harden pebble while Bone’s lips traveled to the neglected other. 

 

A surprised gasp came from the blonde.  He had done that plenty of times to girls, but he never once thought about how it would feel on him.  Jim knew that girls liked it and now he knew why.  The warm, moist cavern seemed to intensify the pleasure that the tongue was lavishing on the nipple.  The attention between the gentle suckling and rough scraps of the teeth could make this easy one of his favorite new sexual acts.

 

Just as Jim was hoping it would go on forever, the blessed mouth moved from his chest, traveling up to neck, finding a home right under his ear.  “Jez Bones!”  as a light bites were scattered over this neck. 

 

But it seemed that Bones found his favorite place over the carotid artery as that was where he lavishing most of his attention.  It was his favorite spot in reality.  He didn’t want to sound philosophical but there he could feel his partner’s heart beat and as much as he hated to admit it, he wished he had telepathic abilities to know if his bedmates approved.  This was the closest he could get.   But just by looking between Jim’s legs, he could tell he approved and adamantly. 

 

While is mouth was busy with Jim’s neck, his hands felt empty.  Gingerly, Bones danced his fingers over Jim’s pectorals and down the abdomen.  They fluttered a bit near the belly button before skillfully playing with the junction where the legs meet the hips, cautiously not touching the member.  The doctor wanted his friend to last and if he wasn’t careful, it would be over too quick.  Jim’s heart rate had sped up.

 

“Fuck you, Bones!”  Jim winded.  He had prayed the hand to put him over the edge.  This was insane!  Was all Jim could think.  This was just foreplay and here he was ready to exploded.  With what little blood was left in his brain, he tried to think of why he was ready to pop.  Then it hit him as he felt a warm hand wrap around his cock.  No one, not even when he lost his virginity, had someone treated him this way.  Nothing was rushed and the passion was not like a blazing fire.  It was more like glistening coal.  It might not look like much and wouldn’t destroy a house, but it was warm and could help light even the darkest places.  That was what this sex was really about.  It was cathartic in nature, meant to heal him and Bones’ knew it.

 

A clever finger suddenly tapped the tip of Jim’s member, smearing the drops of precum found there.  The blessed finger continued from there, tracing slowly the entire length before grazing the stones found at the base.

 

Suddenly, the lips were gone from their spot on the neck as Bones continued his manipulation of Jim’s lower half.  With the blonde laying on his back, legs spread, Bones could see everything.  The swelled member glistening from sweat and other bodily fluids, the small patch of curly blonde hair at the base and even a dusk rose hole just waiting for him.  The doctor had to remind himself that this night was not about him.  It was about his friend so he couldn’t take too much longer to stare.  With deft hands, he reached for the nightstand the grab the tube, putting a great deal of what was in there on his finger.

 

“I’m going to put a finger in.  I want you to relax for me.” Jim felt the cool sensation of lube near his entrance as a finger probed for admission, but never entered.  “Jim, if you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so.  You don’t have to prove anything to anyone, especially me.”

 

As touched as he was, Jim was not going to back down not to mention the fact that he was horny as hell.  “Just shut up already and do your job!”   

 

Bones grunted as he slid in a finger inside in a solicitous fashion.  Just because Jim wanted this to be over soon, did not mean that Bones was not going to take his time. 

 

Breath was caught in Jim’s throat.  It felt so different from when he had prepared himself.  He could feel Bones’ finger massaging the walls as it went deeper in him.  It felt weird, but not bad.  Then another finger entered with it’s mate.  A scissoring motion began as when both were inside him.  Jim had tried to do that to himself, but the angle was too hard to keep.  Suddenly, a flash of white burst behind his eyes.  That spot!  It was the same one Marcus had hit.  He could feel himself tremble with both pleasure and terror.  Even now, Marcus was there.

 

Hot air caressed his ear as a soft voice spoke.  “It’s only me, darlin.  Let go.  I’ve got ya.  Nothing bad is goin happen to ya.”  Jim did.  He pushed that vile man out of his mind, or at least to the back of it. 

 

The massaging continued until he was sure he was going to cum.  When suddenly it stopped.  Jim was about the scream at his partner when he noticed his friend was lubing himself up. 

 

Jim decided to say nothing.  Only stare as he felt the tip against his entrance.  He could see that Bones was about to speak.  But Jim was not going to have that.  Quickly, he grabbed the soft chestnut locks, bringing their lips together.  The message was clear.

 

The pressure was no where near as bad as it had been with Marcus.  It still felt strange, he was very full but in the back of his mind it felt, well, right.  For once, Jim thought that Bones might have been right about sex.

 

No sooner than this thought crossed his mind did he feel Bones stake his prostate.  “Yes!”  It was time for him to not be as quiet.  Truth was he had been scared that being vocal would cause Bones to stop.  Unfortunately, after Bones was fully inside, he did just that.

 

“What is wrong with you!  Keep moving!”

 

A light kiss brushed his forehead.  “Jim, I’m just waiting for you to adjust.  If I don’t I could hurt you.”

 

“You think I care?”  Sweat glistened on his body as he tried to get enough air in his body.  _This was vengeance for all the times I was an ass to him_.  Jim thought.

 

“But I do.  I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

Just then it struck Jim how much Bones really cared about him.  Jim could tell that Bones was aching to go full throttle and take his body for all it was worth but he wouldn’t.  Jim came first.  For the first time, his own pleasure came first in the mind of another.

 

After about a minute or so, Bones began to move.  It was slow at first.  Bones was still being careful.  But gradually, the speed increase, hitting the prostate with every masterful thrust.  “Harder!  Please!  Harder!”

 

Bones throw the one of Jim’s legs over this shoulder to get more of an angle.  “Whatever you want, darlin”

 

A cornucopia of pleasure shot through Jim in his mind, body and soul.  So this was sex with Bones.  His breath increased as the pleasure built.  It truly was like nothing he ever felt before.  “Bone!”  He screamed as white ribbons of cum shot over both their stomachs.  The clenching of the muscles caused Bones to release a moment later, shooting deep inside his friend.

 

Carefully, while he still had strength, Bones pulled out.  Jim could feel the rivets of cum drizzling out of him.  He clenched his muscles in a desperate attempt to keep it inside him.  For some reason, he didn’t want what Bones had given him to leave.

 

 

Jim panted underneath Bones as the other man tried to flop down next to him.  _Breath in and out, Jim._   He told himself.  His head began to shake from side to side as if he could not belief what had just happened.   His chest still heaving as he began to speak.  “Ok Bones, I give up.  I don’t know why your wife divorced you!”

 

Lazily Bones looked over at his present partner.  “What?”

 

“I don’t get it!  If you were giving her what you just gave me, dear god!  Bones!  I have had a lot of sex and I mean a lot.  But this!  Jesus Christ!”

 

Bones couldn’t help but feel a little proud of himself.  “So you liked it, kid?”

 

“Liked it!  I got goosebumps!  Goosebumps!  I can’t remember a time when I ever had goosebumps during sex!”

 

“Well kid, if you want to know the secret I can tell you.”  Jim looked over at his friend intently.  “When you have feelings for someone, it makes it better.  From what you have been saying all the time, you only have one night stands.  Nothing with emotions.  Emotions are half of it.”

 

_Wait Bones had feelings for me?_   “What are you saying?”

 

“I mean I like ya, Jim.”

 

_Bones likes me?  As in like likes me?  Wait what am I? Five?_   “You like me?”

 

“Well of course I like you.  You’re my best friend.”

 

“Oh right!”  _Why do a feel a bit sad_. Thought Jim.

 

Just then Bones’ PADD beeped indicating he had a message.  Sighing, he picked up the piece of technology that was known to give him bad news.  His eyes brighten and he read the screen.  “I knew it!”  He cried with joy.  “It was a system error!  That’s why I had been suspended.”  Jim could see the stress and anxiety melt from the other’s face as he continued to process the information.  “Jim, I don’t mind tell you, I was a bit worried.  I had been wracking my brain trying to figure out what I did wrong.”

 

His friend could only stay silent.  Bones’ only crime had been that he was friends with Jim.  He tried to smile for his friend.  He was happy that Bones was not longer suffering, but he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

Just then most horrifying sound in the know universe made itself know.  The beep indicating an incoming message from his PADD.

 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing!

From wrong to right

Chapter 2

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek and do not make any money off of this fic.

 

_Italics-Thought_

**Bold-Flashback or dream**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marcus slumped down in his chair as he slammed his fist on the wooden desk causing it to creak in protest.  The meeting had gone poorly and it was all thanks to Pike.  Pike.  How he hated that man.  He always believed that a compromise could be reached and people could be reasoned with.  That thorn in his side persuaded the entire counsel against the development of Marcus’ plan involving the Klingons.  There was going to be a war and Marcus felt it.  They needed those weapons.  But that softy Pike would not see it.  He wanted to postpone the inevitable as long as possible.  The weak fool.

 

A soft knock came from his office door.  Speaking of Pike… “Enter”.  He calmly said, a triumphed smirk slithered across his face as Jim entered and closed the door.

 

To Jim it sounded more like the closing of a coffin or slamming of those old fashioned jail doors.  Not the sound of wooden door.  He took a deep breath to calm himself before walking over to the large desk towards the back of the office.  In the back of his mind, he couldn’t help admire the décor, a leather couch off to the side with a coffee table near by.  Paintings of far off places that Jim wished he was right now.  But he knew he couldn’t day dream.  Day dreaming gave the enemy an opening to attack.  “Sir”

 

“Hello, Cadet.”  Jim tried to hide his displeasure at hearing the others voice.  “I thought you would be glad to see me.  Especially after what I did for you.  I thought you would want to thank me.”

 

Fire formed behind his cerulean eyes as he stared into Marcus’.  “Thank you?”

 

“Yes.  Thank me.  For getting your friend off of suspension.”  This was going to be fun.  Marcus could feel it.  Playing with Jim would kill at least two birds with one stone.

 

Jim had to remember to breath.  It was difficult to say the least.  All he wanted to do was jump across the desk and throttle the man.  “I do not feel a ‘thank you’ is in order, sir.  Especially since it was you who put him there in the first place.”  By this point Jim hands were clenched at his side.  The nails digging in to his palms in desperate attempt to keep himself calm.

 

“Perhaps.  But it was though my kindness and generosity that he has been reinstated.  And that I believe deserves a thank you.”  A wicked glint shone in his eyes as he gazed at the other.

 

 _You have to be fucking me!_   Jim thought.  This guy wanted a “thank you” after all he did.  Jim was about to say just as much when he thought of how his friend had looked for the past few days.  Like he wanted to crawl inside a hole and die.  _Suck it up, Jim.  You can do this_.  “Thank you, sir.”

 

As the words left his mouth, he could see Marcus’ smile take on a more malice element.  “Perhaps you should show me how thankful you really are.”  The meaning was clear.

 

“No.”  The words left Jim’s mouth before he had time to think.

 

Hearing that word made it all the more entertaining.  It was going to be so much fun breaking him.  Pike’s little pet.  “I do not believe you have much of a choice.  Think about your friend.  He has had a hard life, hasn’t he?  Divorced, far away from his only child, longing for a new life.  I can only image what it might do to him if he failed in Starfleet.  I heard rumors that after his divorce, he started drinking.  I wonder if he would take up that habit again.  Or maybe he would deicide that living isn’t worth it. You know he tried it once.  To end it all.  The poor man took a bottle of pill with alcohol, if memory services me right.  Would have ended his life had a friend not shown up when he did.  I wonder if he would try again?  I mean really, after all those failures.  How much can one man take before he breaks?”

 

While the other was trying his best to hide his emotions, it was clear as day that the young man was terrified about what could happen to his friend.  Little did Marcus realize those thoughts had all crossed his mind before and now they seemed like they could become a reality.  Bones had told Jim about that time.  Jocelyn had taken full custody of Joanne and wouldn’t let him see her.  She even said over her dead body he would even talk to Jo.  Thankfully he was given visitation rights and such after the attempt.  Both Jim and Bones had bonded over their own suicide attempts.  Jim with cutting, he couldn’t take his poor excuse for a life.  But that was then.  Now his poor excuse of a life had meaning, even if it was only to protect Bones.  “What would you like me to do, sir?”  his voice was small and sounded almost weak, but Marcus was no fool.  He could tell that any moment, if given the chance, Kirk would strike back and hard.  He would just have to break him of that little rebellious streak.  After all, it was not a good thing to rebel when you were a member of Starfleet.

 

Marcus motioned for Jim to come closer.  Slowly, as if his legs were made of lead, he made his way over to the chair where the admiral was sitting.  His breath quicken as fear set in.  But he knew he would do whatever he had to in order to save Bones.

 

Without a word, Marcus gently pushed Jim to the floor so he was kneeling in front of his chair.  “You are a bright student.  One of the best in your classes.  I believe you know what I would like.”

 

All Jim can do is nod sadly.  Just relax.  He says to himself as his hands go for the admirals fly.  Carefully he unzips and pulls out the already swelling member.  The blonde swallows hard.  He could do this.  No big deal.  Just pretend you are somewhere else.  With someone else.  Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath before he puts his mouth over the head.  He could feel the weight of it on his tongue as he tried to get used to the feeling of having something in his mouth.  _It wasn’t so bad._   He thought.   _Just pretend you and Bones are back at the apartment fooling around._

 

“Eyes open, cadet!” Marcus knew that little trick of Jim’s and he was not having it.  Kirk would know who’s cock was in his mouth and not forget it.

 

Slowly, blue eyes revealed themselves with the look of hate behind them.  “Well, cadet.  What are you waiting for?”

 

 _Just get it over with._  His hands scramble for purchase as he takes more of Marcus in his mouth.  Jim has to remember to breath through his nose.  The smell of musk is almost too much to bear.  The admiral reeks of malice and the desire to control him.

 

Surprisingly, the admiral’s hands stay on the arm rests, fingers clenching and releasing as Jim fumbles though his first blow job. Marcus watched in joy as he thrust his hips forward deep throating the kid.  Blue eye widened as they struggled for air and not to vomit.  Pike’s little pet.  He could not wait to see the light die from the boy’s eyes.  Then he would throw the lifeless corpse at Pike’s doorstep.  Watch him cry as his best friend’s son was no more than a shell of his former self.  The mere thought made him heady. 

 

“Faster Jim.”  He ordered.  “And use more suction.”   He smirked as he saw the kid cringe at his given name being used.  Too personal perhaps.  But that only brought more joy to the sadist man.  “Is this why that doctor keeps you around?  Do you service him the same way?”

 

Another shudder ran thought the kid’s body.  This time it was in anger.  How dare he talk about Bones like that!  Bones was one of the most decent men in the universe.  He would never treat Jim like this.  He’d probably slit his own wrists before doing so.

 

For a brief moment, Jim thought about biting down.  It while his career would most likely be over, so would the admiral’s.  After all there is no way to spin having some teeth marks on your cock if it wasn’t in their mouth.  “Watch the teeth, Jim.”  The man bellowed.  It was a nice thought but one he knew he could never go through with.  He was not the only one in danger.

 

A hand threaded thought his blonde strands forcing him to go deeper and faster.  He could hear the man panting and grunting above him as he got closer to complication.  _It’s almost over, Jim.  Don’t worry._   Suddenly, his head was forced to the based of the penis, the entire length in his mouth as he felt cum fill in.  “Swallow and don’t you dare spit any of it out!”

 

Jim tried to keep the tears in his eyes as he swallowed the officer’s cum.  The salty viscous liquid slithered down his throat and in to his stomach.  It took all of his control over his body not to vomit.  He wiped his mouth after the horrid snack was completed.  Jim tried not to pant as he stood up in front of the most powerful man in Starfleet.   He would not show weakness.   He couldn’t.  Not to this man.

 

“That was not too bad.  But I expected better from you.  I believe that is something we will have to work on”.  Marcus commented as he tucked himself back in.  Shock and horror flashed through the others eyes.  “Oh come now.  You honesty didn’t think this was a one time thing, did you?  Goodness no.  I intend for us to continue for quiet sometime.”

 

Jim felt that he was about to vomit what he had just been forced to swallow.  This couldn’t be right.  He couldn’t.  Someone was going to find out.  What about Bones.  In his mind he started to panic.  But after a few deep breaths he knew that he couldn’t just leave and let the chips fall where they may.  He had to do something to get a little bit of control over the situation.  “Someone is going to notice.  B-Dr. McCoy noticed last night.  Sir, if we are to continue, can I at least be allowed to use a dermal regenerator before I leave?”  It was minor and superficial in the long run, but it would keep people from knowing the truth.  It would keep Bones from asking questions.

 

An insidious smile rapidly appeared on the admiral’s face. “Why of course, cadet.  We wouldn’t want anyone one to know, now would we?”

 

Just then Jim’s stomach dropped to his shoes.  What had he done?  He just gave that man license to beat him within an inch of his life, heal him and do it again without a soul the wiser.  Vicious images flashed in his mind’s eye at the though of all the things this man could and probably would do to him.

 

 

* * *

 

It was late by the time Jim got back to the room.  He had decided to go for a long walk around the bay.  The muggy, cool, salty air always seemed to make him feel better.  He would find a bench abandoned and just sit and look up at the stars, wanting nothing more than to get lost in them.  To be far away from all the suffering in his life and the suffering that was bound to happen.  But he knew he couldn’t run.  Jim would never let anything happen to Bones.  Not as long as he could stop it.

 

The brunette was sitting on the couch reading from his PADD when Jim came in.  It looked like he had been waiting up especially for Jim.

 

Quickly, he toed off his shoes and slouched next to his friend.  His head resting on the other’s shoulder.  “And just where were you?  Do you know what time it is?”  Bones was back to his grumpy self and it was music to Jim’s ears.

 

“Old men like you need your sleep.  So shouldn’t you be in bed?”

 

Bones could hear the sleep in the other’s voice as he attempted the snarky comment.  A sniff of Jim’s hair told him that the kid was hanging out by the bay again.  Well at least it wasn’t some stupid bar.  Originally, he thought the kid had picked up a girl and went back to her place for the night.  Needless to say he was only too happy to be wrong.  An evening constitutional wasn’t the worse thing in the world.  “Come on kid.  Let’s both get some shut eye.”

 

Jim nodded.  He needed all the rest he could get if he was going to deal with whatever Marcus was going to throw at him.  Looking at his bed though, it looked too cold and lonely.  _Like me life._   He thought.

 

He must have been starting at it for awhile because a hand descended on his shoulder.  The warmth permeated the cold that had seeped into his very soul.  His sapphire eyes locked on to his friend’s.  “Such a little kid.  Still scared of the dark, hu Jim?  Well, ok, you can sleep with me.  You get ready for bed and I’ll set things up.”  While Bones tried to sound normal, Jim could tell that he was concerned about the change in his actions.  But who could blame him?  From now till whenever, Jim was going to be the most powerful man in Starfleet’s personal sex toy and there was not a dam thing he could do about it. 

 

Jim nodded in agreement as he walked to the bathroom to get ready to the night.  What sort of fresh hell would wait him come morning?  Marcus had promised to be in contact at least once a week and while Jim prayed it would be along the same vein as it had been today, his gut feeling told him that would not be the case.  Marcus was a savant when it came to egregious sexual acts.  He seemed to thrive on humiliating and hurting others.  While some may call that a sadist, Jim thought that whenever anyone took sexual pleasure from an unwilling participant they were just plan evil.

 

A hopeful thought crossed his mind as he heard an odd scrapping sound coming from the bedroom.  Perhaps, if he did refuse, someone, maybe Pike could help him.  Bones would understand, right?  And then when Marcus was exposed as the sicko he was, Bones could be reinstated.  That was a nice day dream, but Jim knew in his heart of hearts he could never go through with that.  While he did not believe in no-win scenarios, this was the closest thing he could think of.  Well, at least Marcus is old so maybe he would die soon.

 

A chuckle fell from Jim’s lips as he caught sight of the bedroom. So that was what that noise was.  Bones had pushed together their beds.  While both beds still had there originally pillows and bottom sheet, a much larger sky blue top sheet covered both of their beds.  A cloud like down comforter over top of it given it the look of a nice spring sky. “A little late for redecorating isn’t it, Bones?” 

 

“Well gee and here I was trying to make you feel better.  But if you would feel more comfortable, the couch is over there.”  He grumbled.

 

“Nah, don’t worry about it!  You have to be some kind of closet softy.  Moving furniture this late at night for me.”  Jim slide between the sheets feeling calmer than he had a moment ago.  Maybe it had to do with the all the bedding. 

 

“Yeah, well screw-“  Bones turned around and found that his friend had already drifted off to sleep.  “You better not hog all the covers kid.”  He muttered. 

 

Try as he might, sleep would not come to the good doctor.  Bones looked over at his sleeping friend.  The moonlight filtering through the window gave the kid an ethereal glow as it shone on his face.  _Poor kid._   He thought as he looked closer.

 

Jim’s eyes moved rapidly behind his eyelids indicating he was deep in the REM cycle.  But the doctor could tell it was not as peaceful as it appeared.  Jim’s mouth would twitch and his face would scrunch up as if he was in pain.  Little noises escaped from the strawberry lips in a whimpering fashion.  Only once was Bones able to make out what he was saying.  It was his name.

  

* * *

 

 

**The world was muted shades of gray that could only be depicted in an old fashion black and white movie.  A heavy fog covered the ground making it difficult to see more than a few yards in front of him.  But still despite his growing fear and anxiety Jim of this strange, colorless world, he put one foot in front of the other.  In the distance he could see a shape.  The form looked to be some kids of bag handing by a rope in mid-air.  The closer he got to the form, the more it took shape.**

**He could see through the mist it was not a bag hanging but the rope but a man from a noose.  His eyes widened in terror as the features of the face came into focus.  The shape of the nose, the slant of the jaw bone.  The wisps of hair.  It was Bones.  Jim’s heart lunged up into his throat.  Bones was dead, eyes peacefully shut, mouth slightly ajar.  The coarse rope holding strong around the think neck.**

**The only color in the bleak world was a small rivulet of crimson that had trickled out of Bones’ slack mouth.  Tears started to well up into Jim’s eyes.  Bones is dead.  Bones is dead.  Was the only thought that entered his mind.**

**As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t look away from his best friends’ corpse.  Suddenly, the deceased eyes shot open.  The pupils moved around till they locked with Jim’s.  “You killed me, kid.  It’s your fault.”**

**Jim faltered back; the ground beneath his feet seemed to become softer.  Almost like the soil found in a marsh.  “Why, Jim?  Why did you do this?  I thought we were friends.”**

**Just then the ground started to give way where Jim stood.  Swirls of black and red spun around his body constricting him.  He tried to run but the swirls still clung to him, refusing to leave him be.  “I’m sorry!”  He screamed.**

**Hot air burned his face and the swirls began to warm.  Is this hell?  He had always been told hell was hot but he was not dead.  Wasn’t he?  If this was hell wouldn’t it be hotter?  The sensation of the warmth was not the only thing that caused his blood to run cold.**

**Ba-Bump.  Ba-Bump.  Started to echo in his ears.  The tell-tale heart.  That old story about some guy killing an old man, chopping him up and putting him in the floor boards.  He felt such guilt over what he had done that he could hear the beating of the dead man’s heart.  The sound got louder and louder.  The blonde tried to cover his ears but nothing seemed to work.  Another noise was heard.  It sounded like someone was screaming.  It took Jim a moment to realize it was his own voice.**

 

 

* * *

 

His sapphire eyes shot open only to be greeted by the darkness.  What a fucking nightmare!  That was the understatement of the century.  He tried to steady his rapidly beating heart and gain control over his erratic breathing.  _Breath in and out.  It was just a dream._  He told himself.

 

But if that was true, than why did he still feel the swirls around his body and hot wind?  What about the heart beat that drummed in his ears?

 

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed something like a white sheet near his face.  It was then that he took a good look around.  It wasn’t a white sheet but a white undershirt.  Angling his head he saw Bones sleeping face.  Everything else fell into place as Jim realized arms had encircled his waist.

 

 _Defiantly a closet softy!_   Mused Jim.  Knowing where the sudden warmth came from, he felt comfortable enough to revel in it.

 

Sleepily, he looked at his friend’s face.  The soft chestnut hair rested gracefully on his forehead.  Wisps feathered across the stark white pillow.

 

All of the normal stress lines faded on the slack face.  Bones actually looked peaceful, without a care in the world.  If Jim was honest to himself he would have admitted Bones looked, well, almost pretty.  But James T. Kirk would never think that.  Never.

 

His own mouth up turned as he continued to gaze at his friend.  It was just nice.  With Bones he never had to pretend to be someone he wasn’t, he didn’t have to be the smartest or the strongest either.  He didn’t have to pour on the charm to get an ounce of attention.  Or blow something up for the same result.

 

For a moment he began to dwell on what it would be like to wake up like this more often.

 

But his mouth fell as reality set in.  He shouldn’t think like that.  His life was hell and was getting worse with every pacing day.  Bones didn’t deserve to be saddled with someone like that.

 

The dream came back to him full force.  Bones…  Nothing was going to happen to Bones if Jim could help it. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sunlight felt warm against Pike’s face as he walked through the campus.  It felt good to get out of that stuffy office every now and then.  He especially liked to see the students.  It gave him great hope for the future.  So many different races interacting with each other peacefully and more new ones coming every year.  This was what Starfleet was all about.  Learning to respect others and learning from each other.  From the corner of his eye he could see a pair of female students enthusiastically talking and laughing.  One was clearly human, the other Orion.  He wished others could see what he saw.  The ability to live together.

 

But his greatest hope was Jim.  While many saw Jim has a trouble maker, Pike knew that was only a small portion of it.  Jim was dedicated and open minded.  He made friends easily when he wanted to and was always willing to give others a second chance.  Not to mention he was both bright and hard working.  In short, he would make a perfect officer.  Given time to mature, of course.

 

A smile flashed across his face as he saw the blonde that he was just musing about.  But that smile fell when it looked as if Jim was limping.  Pike rushed over to the cadet concerned.  “Cadet, is everything all right.”

 

Jim stared up at he saw someone he considered a friend as Pike strolled over.  “I’m all right.”  Sweat slowly trickle down his brow.  As he prayed Pike could not hear the faint buzzing that had just started.

 

* * *

 

**Jim had been called to Marcus’ office for another clandestine affair.  Silently, he prayed that it would be over soon and he could get back to his existence.  But the look on Marcus’ face when he entered the room told him this would not be over soon.**

**Once again Marcus raised an aging hand and motioned for the youth to come closer.  This was going to be too delicious.  He could already feel himself hardening at the thought.  “Sadly, I will not be able to attend to this until later.”  He said as he a repugnant smirk appeared.  “However, I do not want you to feel lonely or neglected.”**

**_For the love of God please let me feel lonely and neglected!_   Thought Jim.**

**“So I decided to buy you a little present to keep you company.”  His hand reached for a drawer and pulled out a plain looking box.  For some reason, the sight of it made Jim’s heart run wild.  Whatever was in that box was not good and he wanted to get as far away from it as possible.  But the caveat of his dream was still too fresh in his mind.  There was no way he could refuse this man.**

**With considerable guile, he handed the box to Jim.  It wasn’t heavy; in fact it was kind of light.  Jim could only stared at it.  “Well, Jim?  What are you waiting for, open it.”  The look of the admiral’s face made him glad he had an extremely light breakfast other wise it might have ended up all over the desk.**

**With caution, he slowly opened the box.  A look of horror appeared on his face.  The normally rosy skin paled and blue eyes widened as it gazed at the contents of the box.  Inside was a pink cylindrical object with sparkles that tapered at the end.  It couldn’t be more than one inch in diameter and 6 inches long.  Having had as much experience in the sexual world as Jim had he knew what it was.  It was a vibrator.  “You have got to be kidding me.”  He muttered.**

**Looking over at the admiral, he knew it was no joke.  “Don’t you like the gift?”  He laughed.  “Here, why don’t I help you with that?”  It might have sounded like a request but Jim knew it was an order.  One that he had to follow.**

**The blonde tried to steady his trembling hands as they undid this belt.  It was one thing to be forced to have a quickie but it was another thing all together to have something in him for a while.  Taking a deep breath he lowered his pants and boxers.  There was a time when Jim was only too happy to go commando but now all he wanted were some extra layers of clothes.**

**A sharp sting to his backside brought him back to the present.  Strong hands forced the blonde down on to the wooden desk, his ass facing the admiral.  Blood rushed to his checks as his eyes shut tightly.  This had to be the most humiliating experience of his life.  He felt something press against his lip.  Opening them, he found the vibrator resting against his mouth.  “I believe we will be needing some lubricate or would you prefer it to go in without it?”**

**Gulping, Jim opened his mouth allowing the hard toy to slide inside.  It did not taste overwhelmingly like plastic, but it did smell of it.  The pink object slowly went farther back, scratching the back of his throat, the plastic unheeding in its shape would not bend.  Know that it was for his own benefit; Jim started to slide his tongue up and down the vile object trying to coat it with saliva as much as he could.**

**Marcus looked on amused at the blow job that was being given to the toy.  It was always so nice to see those supple lips wrapped around anything.  While he preferred his own cock, a pink vibrator would do.  The admiral slowly pulled the toy out of the others mouth watching as Jim spat on it in a desperate attempt to give in more lubrication.  A small bridge of saliva went from his mouth to the object before breaking.**

**“Spread yourself for me, cadet.”  The corrupt voice of the admiral rang through his ears.  Jim could even hear the smile as the words left his mouth.**

**Carefully, his hands reached behind him.  Each one griping a check opening himself up for the cruel man.  In there past sexual encounters, he had not had to present himself.  Doing so made him feel exposed and weak.  A grunt could be heard from behind him in approved.**

**It really was a nice view in Marcus opinion.  Have the young cadet bent over his desk, soft pale buttock held wide open exposing his rosy tight hole, red uniform pants around his ankles.  For a moment, he was reconsidered his plan.  Maybe he could have time for a quick ride.  But then there would not be enough time enjoy his toy.  And if Marcus was going to play, he wanted to enjoy his play time.  He would have to settle for a touching the tight cavern for now.  Skilled fingers rested on the tight ring of muscles as he grabbed for the toy.  At first he was thinking about just having Jim’s own saliva lubricate the boy, but looking at the toy he knew it would not be enough even with the good job he did.  However, in a sick way it pleased Marcus even more.  Now his fingers had to go into the boy.**

**Going for the desk he grabbed a tube of lube that he had there for “special” occasions like this one.  Quickly, since time was of the essence, he lubed up two of his fingers before driving them into Jim.  It was a tight fit.  The muscles seemed the clench around the invading appendages in order to protect the insides.  Still strong willed.  Good. Marcus couldn’t wait to completely defile the boy.  Body mind and soul.  Fingers scrapped along inside, spreading the lube all around.  Momentarily stopping at the spongy bundle of nerves that were located deep inside.**

**The admiral could hear the boy gasp as he struck it with his fingers.  That was where it needed to go.  Just as quickly as his fingers entered, they were wrenched out and the tip of the vibrator was place that the entrance.   “Now I am going to need you to relax, Jim”  He said even though he knew fully well the boy would have problems.  “Other wise it might be difficult to put in.  But mind you, it will go in.”**

**_Take a deep breath_ , Jim tried to relax the muscles.  It was difficult, almost impossible as he felt the hard tip enter him.  Unlike a real penis, this was not bending and could not shape to its environment.  The tip scrapped along the inside as Jim tried to hold back tears.  This was not the most painful experience in his life but it was awkward to say the least.  A shiver of pleasure raked though his body as the tip gently brushed against his inside button.  **

**Finally it was all the way inside.  Jim felt the admiral pull up his clothes before smacking his ass, making sure to jiggle the toy.  “Now I have some special to show you.”  Dangling it in front of the blonde’s face, it looked like a remote control.  What blood was left in Jim’s face drained as he heard the click.  A powerful vibration was sent though his body.  He could feel it hitting the special spot inside him.  “That is the lowest setting.”  Chuckled a voice as he continued to raise the power to its fullest potential.  “But there is another little surprise.”  Another click was audible.**

**“Fuck!”  The device started to piston inside of him!  Jim grabbed the desk, tears at the corners of his eyes as he tried to control his body.  This wasn’t happening.  He was about to cum from this toy.  Suddenly the sensations stopped.  Jim thanked what every deity he could think of.**

**“Now for the rules.  You are not to take out the toy.  I will do that later tonight when you see me.  You are also forbidden to go inside unless it is for class.  I will know if you break any of the rules, so be sure to be diligent.”**

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Jim?”  Pike’s voice snapped the cadet out of his horrific flashback.  Jim could see that his mentor was worried.  But how could he explain it.  The faint waves of humiliating pleasure shot straight to his cock.  He knew he had to leave and fast.

                                 

“Sir, it was good to see you but I must be off.”  With out even waiting for a response, Jim took off leaving a stunned Pike in his wake.

 

Thankfully shortly after leaving Pike's presence the vibrations stopped.  It took a copious about of effort to will away his hard on.  But years of practice left him skilled in that art.  _Don’t worry about it._   Jim thought.  It was almost 5 and he was scheduled to meet the pervert at 6:30.  He could last another hour and a half.  Maybe he could even try to forget about it.  But Jim doubted he could do that.  The device went off at strange intervals and with varying degrees of intensity.  So he had no way to plan.

 

As he walked through the campus, he found himself near the hospital.  Jim wreaked his brain trying to remember if Bones was working at the time.  Not that it mattered, he couldn’t go inside. 

 

As he was about to walk away, a hand abruptly landed on his shoulder.  Had it been back home, he might have turned around to punch the person.  But here, he knew who it was.  “Hey Bones.”  He smiled to his friend.

 

“Hey, you’re self.  Didn’t think-Hey Jim, are you all right?”

 

Perspiration poured down on his face. As the shockwaves sent tremors through his entire body.  He recognized the setting.  It was the highest it could go.  Jim was too paralyzed to even run.  But he had to run.  He had to get away.  He couldn’t let Bones see him like this. As he moved to raise his foot, the other setting started pistioning against his prostate at full speed.  He must have screamed because the next thing he knew, Bones had his hands on Jim’s shoulders holding him asking if he was ok. 

 

No!  No he was not ok.  Jim felt as if he was about to cum in his pants in front of Bones.  He had to think immediately otherwise Bones would start to ask questions.  “I-I-it’s my stomach.”  He lied and prayed that Bones wouldn’t look between his legs. 

 

Thankfully the only place that he looked was in his eyes.  “Jim, come with me so I can check you out.”  He grabbed the boy’s hand and was planning on leading him to the hospital but Jim jerked away and ran towards the trees.

 

Once he was sure that Bones wouldn’t find him, he took a seat in a small grove of trees.    Oh god.  This wasn’t happening.  Was the only thought that crossed his pleasure and shame ridden mind.  He couldn’t take it out or go inside. Marcus would know and whatever Jim was suffering now was far better than what Marcus would do if he disobeyed. 

 

Trying to take deep breaths, Jim leaded against a tree for support.  Tears freely ran down his face and he cried out loud.  He was going to cum and he knew it.  He was going to cum in his pants because of a toy controlled by a man that he hated.  For a moment, Jim let his mind wander.  He tried to pretend that it wasn’t Marcus controlling the device but Bones.  Bones and he were experimenting with S&M and other kinks.  Yes, that was it.  And Jim had been particularly bad so Bones decided to punish Jim and now this is his punishment.  To cum in public.

 

The thought made it easier to handle.  Steadily, he climbed to the cliffs edge and jumped off.  “Bones!”  White waves of pleasure tingled through every cell in his body as warm white cum darken his red pants.  Puffs of air came out of his mouth as he tried to regain his breath. 

 

“Jim?”  Cerulean pupils turned to pin points as he heard the voice.  _God no!  Please let it be my imagination._   But god was not on his side.  He was afraid to turn around.  Afraid to see the disgust written all over his best friend’s face.  “Jim?”  The voice called.  He knew he couldn’t keep this up forever.

 

Slowly, he turned around to Bones.  Jim was not about to start the conversation.  “Jim, are you alright?”  Jim was surprised not to see disgust in the eyes but only concern.  “Jim, please tell me what is going on?”  Bones eyed the stain in the front of Jim’s pants.  “Look, I know that there are some things you don’t want to talk about, but I am your friend and your doctor.  If I can help, let me.”

 

Jim was thankful that the toy had stopped.  The mess he has made started to cool making him feel disgusting and wanting nothing more than a shower.  That would have to wait till later.  Right now he had to deal with Bones and then Marcus.  “Bones, I don’t know if you can.”

 

 

* * *

 

Marcus watched in amusement as the day unfolded.  His meetings had ended earlier than expected so that gave more than enough time to play.  Multiple cameras were set up around the campus giving him easy access to Jim. 

 

He would set the toy off at the least opportune moments or when it would be most advantageous to humiliate the boy.  Oh how he loved the look on Jim’s face when the toy went off when Pike was around.  The boy tried so hard in the past to please his mentor and make him proud.  But what was even better was Pike’s face after the boy left.  Pike had a soft spot for the boy and it showed on his face when there was a problem with Jim. 

 

But what was better had to be the interactions with his doctor friend.  As Jim had clung to the man, he could see tears forming in those beautiful eyes.  That was not the interesting part.  It was what happened after.  After Jim had escaped his friend, he had allowed himself to feel the pleasure, but when he came it shouted his friend’s name.  Interesting.  Perhaps there was more to the relationship than Marcus had realized and perhaps there was more than one way to exploit to obvious devotion Jim had for McCoy.  Plans were already starting to form in his twisted mind.

 

That look alone nearly made Marcus cum as he stroked himself, but he knew better.  He had to wait.  Soon his prize would be here, completely humiliated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment. Since authors use these comments as nutrition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing! But I must warn you that this chapter is very dark.

From wrong to right

Chapter 3

 

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek and I do not make any [money](1801104) off of this.

 

 

_Italics-Thought_

**Bold-Flashback**

 

Days had past since Pike saw Jim and even though they had only spoken for a few moments, Pike felt something was amiss.  He couldn’t put his finger on it but something just wasn’t right.

 

Normally, Jim had this air about him.  One that spoke of confidence and hope.  One that had lasted even with all the years of neglect and abuse.  But something had changed.  This time, it was as if all that had been sucked up into a black hole, never to see the light of day again.  Pike thought that they had a pretty good relationship.  In the past if Jim was in trouble, he would come to Pike but now he was distant.  The captain had even gone to see McCoy to investigate, hoping perhaps it had been his imagination.

 

* * *

 

 

**The hospital reeked of sterility and heavy duty cleaning solution.  While Pike wanted nothing more than to flee the horrid smell, he knew that deep with in the recesses of the odor, laid a man who might have the answers that he so desperately sought.**

**Meandering the hallways, he had time to think about what to say to McCoy when he was located.  Everything in his research indicted the man was very loyal and even protective of Jim.  One wrong word could send him into “mama bear” mode and despite Pike’s position in Starfleet, he did not want to be on the wrong side of those claws.**

**Pike found Dr. McCoy bent over a microscope analyzing something that looked like blood.  Pike cleared his throat.  Unlike most cadets, McCoy didn’t even look up.  He continued to work.  So he tried again.  “Excuse me, cadet?”**

**True to the rumors, the cadet answered in a grumpy fashion.  “If you have something to say, say it and leave.  I’m busy, sir.”  Well, at least he knew he was talking to a superior.**

**“Doctor, I came here on a more personal note.  I believe you are acquainted with James T. Kirk.”  Thankfully the skilled hands stopped their actions; eyes looked up from the eye piece.  If looks could kill, McCoy would be charged with murder.**

**“What about him?”  Eyes still boring holes through Pike.**

**“I am unsure if you know who I am-“**

**“You’re Captain Christopher Pike.  You were friends with Jim’s father and responsible for the kid being here.  Jim talks about you.”**

**It shouldn’t have surprised him but the fact that Jim talked about him made him feel honored.  Pike doubted he talked much about his family so to be mentioned was a pleasure.  “Yes, that is true.  As you must know then I do care about him.”  Pike had McCoy’s full attention.  And while he looked tense, he didn’t look like he was threatening the captain.  “I have noticed over the past few weeks he has been acting…strange.  I was hoping you might be able to enlighten me.  I don’t believe you are the cause but I was hoping you might have noticed something.”  Pike had to make it clear that he did not believe McCoy was responsible.  Deep down, Pike knew that to be the truth.  McCoy was more likely to stab an instructor than cause harm to Jim.**

**A heavy silence filled the air as McCoy thought.  He had noticed Jim’s odd behavior.  The kid was staying out late and coming back home smelling of the bay.  At first, McCoy thought he had been picking up girls but if that was the case, Jim would not have made it home.  The kid had also been having nightmare and usually ended up curled up against McCoy by the morning.  Not to mention when Jim came in his pants a few days ago.  The list went on of strange behaviors but as for a cause the doctor could not tell.  It honesty bothered McCoy.  Jim had been his friend for a while had trusted him with dark secrets of the past.  But whatever was bothering the kid, he flat out refused to tell McCoy.  “I honesty don’t know, sir.”**

**“I was afraid you would say that.”**

 

* * *

 

Since that conversation, nothing much has changed.  Jim was still acting odd and seemed to be deteriorating.  The boy he had come to look at as son was becoming a shell of his former self.

 

 

* * *

 

Jim hadn’t realized the depth of Marcus’ reach or it’s depravity until he returned home to his dorm one night last week to a terrifying shock.

 

* * *

 

**Marcus had made an odd request of Jim.  To come to his home.  Before it had been random motels or in his office.  He had said that whores like him do not need beds.  So to be invited to the admiral’s home meant nothing good.  There he would be insolated and vulnerable.  If something went horribly wrong, there was no way to escape.  When Jim refused the admiral had only grinned and informed Jim he would change his mind soon and beg to enter his home.  But he would have plenty of time to think that over after he was back in the safety of his home.**

**But tonight, the stars themselves seemed to twinkle in some sort of encoded message warning him of the impending terror he was about to walk into.  The dorm room was quiet save for the sound of someone rustling about inside as Jim walked through the door.  “Bones.  I’m home” he called out.**

**“Jim.  Glad ta see ya.”  Jim raised an eyebrow.  Bones’ words had been heavily slurred and his accent was the heaviest he had ever heard.**

**Feeling something was terrible wrong, Jim went to search the tiny room for his friend.  What he found made his blood run cold.  There was Bones sitting on the couch.  The area around his friend smelled of liquor and looking around he could see why.  A bottle of an empty bottle of bourbon lay on the floor near his feet, another one, half empty, rested in his hands.  It looked like he had bypassed the glass and went straight to drinking from the bottle.  Normally neatly combed chestnut locks were haphazardly askew across his skull.  Eyes were heavily bloodshot and glassed over.  “You’re drunk.”  It wasn’t a question but a statement and one that Jim never thought he would have to say.**

**“Yewp.  And gettin drunker if Iz cans help at.”  Bones took another long swig of the amber liquid. The pop was heard when he finish.**

**Every cell in Jim’s body told him something terrible was about to happen or had happened.  Bones simply did not drink and on those rare occasions when he did, it was always with a friend.  He had practically given that up when he joined Starfleet.  His voice came out more of a croak than he wanted it too.  “Why?”**

**“Theys found out about the suspension. And theys are tryin to take her from me.”  The “they” Jim knew to be Jocelyn, Bones’ ex, and her current husband.  The “her” was Joanne, his daughter.**

**Quickly before Bones could take another sip, Jim grabbed the bottle, putting it out of Bones’ reach.  He would have to pour the rest of it down the drain later.  “How did they find out?”  he asked.**

**“Iz don’t know.  Iz tried tellin them itz was mistake, computer stuff, but they didn’t believes me.  Said Iz was no good for her and they could now get my rights taken away.  Iz tried to get someone to talk to them but no as gotten back to em.  Iz can’t lose her Jim, Iz just can’t!  Not again.”  Bones sobbed, tear running down his flushed face.**

**Air was caught in Jim’s throat as he tried to speak.  There was no way Marcus could have orchestrated this could he?  He knew that was a dumb question.  Of course Marcus could and probably did.  But to use a little girl as a pawn?  To play on a father’s love.  It made the suspension look like child’s play.  Bones could live without Starfleet but he could not live without Joanna. _Bastard_.  Jim would have plenty of time to curse the despicable man out later but right now he needed to look after his friend.**

**“Come on Bones.  Everything will be all right.  I’m sure they just haven’t gotten around to calling your ex back.”  That was a flat out lie but it sound good.**

**“Ya really think so?”  The words were coming out more slurred than before.**

**“Of course I do.” Another lie.  “You will see, everything will be ok.  I’ll make sure of it.”  That was no lie.  “Will you be ok, if I run to the kitchen?”**

**Glassy eyes looked back at him with a small nod.  While Jim couldn’t prevent Bones from being drunk, he could at least make his monolithic hangover easier.  He ran to the kitchen and found the biggest glass they had and filled it to the brim with water.**

**Silently he handed the water to his friend.  As Bones lifted his arm, Jim noticed blood running down it.  Blood also caked the normally clean shirt.  “BONES!  What happened?  When did this happen?”  Had something happened while he was in the kitchen?  No.  It didn’t look like Bones had moved a muscle.**

**“What?  Oh.”  He said as he looked that the red liquid.  “Iz forgot.  Iz sort of slammed into the mirror.”**

**“Why?!”**

**“Iz was mad.”  Jim was thankful that Bones had the wherewithal to not punch the mirror with his hands.  But that didn’t mean he was happy.**

**“And you call me stupid!” Gingerly, he reached for the doctor’s arm to examine it.  It didn’t look too bad.  But there was a lot of blood.  It had soaked into the shirt and ran down the arm.  “Let’s get you to the bathroom.”  Jim was thankful that Bones for once was being obedient other wise he might have had to call for help.  Gaila would help him, no doubt about that.**

**Once inside, Bones was forced to sit on the toilet while Jim rummaged through the cabinet looking for the first aid kit.  One good thing about rooming with a doctor was you had the best first aid kit in the whole dorm.  Sure enough it had everything Jim needed.  He carefully selected a roll of ace bandages and antiseptic from the assortment.  “Ok big guy, I’m going to need you to take off your shirt.”**

**“Hu?  Why?”**

**_Is this what I am like when I am drunk?_ He wondered.  “Well, your shirt is soaked and it needs to be cleaned.”**

**Nodding, Bones tried to take off his shirt but failed miserably.  Grapping at the hem, Jim carefully pulled the fabric over his friend.  It was just as Jim thought.  The blood had soaked through and was on his friend’s torso.  Taking a damp washcloth he wiped away the blood and cleaned the injury with soap.  Bones barley acknowledged Jim as he played nurse for the doctor.**

**Once done, the pair exited to their bedroom.  Instinctively, Bones tried to curl up in their bed.  “Hold on, Bones.  We need to get you something to sleep in.”  Rummaging though the dresser, he found a pair of flannel pajamas.  Remembering what had happened in the bathroom, Jim opted to dress the other.  After he was all nice and warm, Bones was allowed to curl up under the sheets.**

**“Thanks, Jim.  You’re a real friend.”  A cool hand rested on Bones tan forehead, playing with the locks of hair helping him drift to sleep.**

**_Don’t worry.  I will make everything all right._ **

**The next morning came too quietly for Jim’s taste.  He had spent most of the previous night watching over his friend making sure he was warm enough and that he did not vomit in his sleep.  It also gave him time to think.  Marcus was an expert on people.  He knew what was going to happen if he fucked with the custody arrangement.  He knew that Bones might hurt himself.  But there was no way to prove it.  The only thing he could do was prevent a disaster.**

**A groan came from the pile of blankets where Bones was sleeping.**

**“Good morning, sunshine.”  Chirped Jim.  As much as Jim wanted to get vengeance for all the times Bones had poked and prodded him when he had a hangover, now was not the time.**

**“Fuck you and the shuttle you rode in on.”  Bones growled.**

**“No thanks.  Sounds painful.  But you are more than welcome to do that.”  It was good to banter like they used to.  But Bones did not want to be conscious right now.  Rolling back over, he hid under the blankets.  Until he threw them off suddenly and bent over the edge of the bed where luckily Jim had placed a trashcan.**

**The sound of retching and vomiting could be heard through out the apartment.  Jim winced at the sound.  Hearing someone throw up made him want to do the same.  The blonde rested a hand on his ill friend’s back, hoping it would comfort him.**

**After a few minutes, Bones flopped back on the bed, exhausted.  “I don’t mind the drinking.  It’s the hangovers that gets ya.”**

**“I am more than aware of that one!” As he helped his friend sit up, two pieces of burned toast were placed on Bones’ lap.**

**“Great!  Now we have crumbs in the bed.”  Winced Bones perhaps talking loud was a bad idea right now.**

**“Don’t worry about it Bones.  I’ll take care of it later.”**

**“You’ll do the laundry?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“And make the bed?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“Good!”  Bones looked at the burnt offering.  God, did he hate getting drunk.  But plain brunt toast would help some what.  He had done that enough times for Jim.  Told the kid the charcoal helped to filter the blood.  It did but it was still not pleasant.**

**“Hope I don’t get pancreatitis from all the alcohol.”  Muttered Bones.**

**“Do you remember much of what happened last night?”  Probed Jim.**

**“Unfortunately.”  There was a long silent pause only the sound of Bones munching on the toast could be heard.  “I’m sorry ya had to see me that way, kid.  When I heard…I just lost it.”**

**“Don’t worry about it.  How many times have I gotten drunk and you had to clean me up?”**

**“Too many.  But Jim, I can’t lose her.”**

**“You won’t.  I won’t let it happen.”  Jim’s dedication seemed to be enough for Bones as he lay back down.**

**After Jim was sure that Bones was fast asleep, the blonde practically ran to the admiral’s office.  Jim could see Marcus sitting there all smug and proud of himself.  “That was low.  Even for you, sir.”**

**“But I do believe that I have made my point.  Any refusal on your part could jeopardize something very precious to your friend.  Enough of that though.  I remember saying that you would be begging me.  So, get on with it.”**

**“Please, sir.  I would like to enter your home.”  It was a struggle to say since nothing was the farther from the truth.**

**“You call that begging?  How should one look?  Kneel.”  Marcus pointed to the spot in front of his chair.**

**Sweat from anger rolled down his face as he complied.  Knowing the rest of the position, Jim placed his head on the floor given him the look of follower praying to a god.  “Please, sir.  Even though I am unworthy, let me enter you home.”**

**“Come on, Jim.  You can do better than that.”**

**Swallowing his pride and taking a picture of Bones’ condition last night to heart, he tried again.  “Please, master.  I need you to take me home with you.  I want you to treat me like no one else can.  Only you can touch me like that!”**

**Evil sparkled in Marcus’ eyes as he heard the speech.  God, was it wonderful to break him.  While Marcus could feel his erection straining against his pants fly, he wanted something else.  Something more humiliation.  “That was much better.  I knew you could do it, Jim.  Though I honesty feel that you should be kissing my feet when you beg.  After all that might just put you on my good side.”**

**_You have no good side, Marcus._   Jim had to stop himself from saying that.  It took every once of restraint but he managed.  Carefully, he crawled over bowing his head to the ebony shoes.  His pink lips gracing over the black shine.**

**“What?  No tongue?  I have seen how you kiss.”  There was but a moment of hesitation before a flash of pink escaped from the mouth below as a tongue quickly swiped over his shoe.  “Much better”**

 

* * *

 

 

After that, Marcus had given give him the address to his home and a time to be there.  Which was how Jim ended like this.  Waiting for Marcus to return home.

 

* * *

 

 

Once again the meetings had gone terribly wrong.  It turned out that Pike had gained some additional supporters since the last meeting.  But despite that outcome, he whistled a happy tune all the way home.  He knew that he had a toy that was waiting to be played with.

 

Marcus opened the door to his house and walked straight to the basement door.  Switching on the lights, he causally strolled down the stairs to the depths below.  The sight that greeted him made him lick his lips. 

 

After that little demonstration of power over his friend, Marcus knew Jim was fully under his power and would do nothing to stop any of his actions.  So before his meeting, he decided to set up his toy to play with when he got home.

 

Jim stood in the middle of the basement, completely naked.  His hands were bound by a chain over head.  A bar spreader that kept his legs open was chained to the floor forcing the boy to lead forward.  A strong O-ring gag was placed inside of Jim’s mouth, leaving his mouth open but unable to really talk.  Marcus had debated on using a ball gag but decided against it for two reasons.  One, if he used the ball gag, he would be unable to hear the boy scream and second, he wanted to boy to feel open.  That any part the man wanted to touch he could.  A black silk blind fold covered his eyes, keeping him in the world of darkness but that did not mean he did not feel the other sensations.  At the base of his stiff cock rested a silver ring preventing him from release.  But it did not stop him from leaking.  Dollops of precum traced down his cock and into a pile that had been forming over the past few hours.  It was all thanks to the black vibrating butt plug that the admiral had placed him in.  It was not as long as the vibrator or as powerful but with how long it had been in there, it drove Jim crazy.  If that was not bad enough, silver clasps attached to each red nipple, a thin chain attached the clasps to each other while a small weight dangled from the center, pulling brutally at the flesh.

 

The blonde moved his head when he heard the sound of foot steps approach him.  Even thought he could not see, he still wanted to be facing the direction that the sound was coming from.  “I was worried that you might be bored while you were waiting, but it looks like I was mistaken.”  He chuckled as he eyed the pile of precum. 

 

Hand rested on the back of Jim’s neck forcing him forward and if it hadn’t been for the chains, he might have fallen over.  “I missed you.  Did you miss me?”  A slimy tongue slid along the shell of Jim’s ears. Before he was pushed back.

 

“I must say that you look perfect like this.”  Marcus walked about Jim examining him like a piece of meat.  Jim could feel the eyes on him and was thankful for the blindfold.  He did not want to see the look on the other’s face.  Well worn fingers caressed his butt before giving it a hard slap.  The sound reverberated off the walls echoing in his ears.

 

Walking back around to Jim’s front,Marcus admired the pebbled flesh, ruby red from the past few hours of abuse.  “These look lovely.” He said as his fingers danced across them.  Jim could hear the sound of Marcus’fingernail trailing the length of the chain to where the weight dangled.  He jolted as waves of electricity were sent through his nipples when the immoral man flicked the weight causing it to swing back and forth, pulling on the abused flesh even more than it had previously.  Jim wasn’t sure if after they were finished, his nipple would ever be the same.

 

“Shall we begin?”  It was a rhetorical question.  Footsteps left him as they traveled to the other end of the prison wall.  When Jim first entered the horrid place, he had noticed a large cabinet.  Jim’s mind filled with dread at the thought of what it might contain.  Given the location, it probably wasn’t anything that he wanted to be near.  He heard the door to open and something being removed. 

 

Slowly the foot steps approached him again.  “I have been waiting to do this all day.”  Jim felt something hard but pliable caress his check.  “Can you tell what it is?  No?  Well you will in a moment.”

 

Foot steps retreated only to stop a moment later.  A loud crack was heard though the entire dungeon along with a muffled screamed that emanated from Jim.  It was a whip.  “How did you like that?  Can you tell what it is now?  I must say that this whip is very important.  Made from the finest leather. I often heard in storied that whips were used to tame even the most wild of beasts.  I wonder if the whip can tame you?”  Another blow rained down on his back.

 

Jim had had it!  It was one thing to be fucked raw, but it was completely another thing to be trussed up and beaten without even having a fighting chance.  The chains rattled in his attempts to escape and odd howling noise came from his mouth in an attempt to tell Marcus where he could go.  Laughter came from the other man.  _What the fuck is so funny you fucker?_   Jim thought.

 

“I’m not sure if you have heard but Starfleet is involved in a little, shall we say “conflict” between two groups in the gamma quadrant.  Things are really not looking well.”  Judging by the tone in Marcus’ voice, he could have cared less about the people, but why was the pervert bringing that up.  “There have been many causalities, a few from Starfleet as well.  After all, we do try to keep the peace.  However, the violence is escalated and a full blown war could be at hand.  They requested that we send some medical personal.  Especially after the medical center was hit.”  If it wasn’t for the cock ring and being erect, Jim just might have wet himself at the implication.  “I was thinking of Doctor McCoy.  He is extremely skilled.  But it would be a crying to lose such a promising member of Starfleet.”  Jim’s mind was running a mile a minute.  If Bones went into an area like that, there was no guarantee he would be coming back intact or at all.  Any communications were strictly monitored during war times which meant that Joanna would most likely not be able to talk to her father till he returned.  If he returned.  “So here is the question Jim.  Do you think the little girl would like a father or a flag?”

 

All of the muscles in Jim’s body seemed to give out.  Any hope he had of escape or any sort of freedom was completely dashed.  It was no longer about Bones’ sanity or career but his life.  If Jim had to give up his own life for Bones’, so be it.

 

Another chuckled came from the man.  It was too easy.  All he had to do was play on Jim’s love for the other man.  He knew exactly what buttons to push and how hard.  “I have been meaning to ask you?  Do you love him?  After all, you are going though all this trouble to save him.  You must.  I can only imagine what he would think if he knew his dear friend was love with him.” 

 

Jim barely felt the other blows that begin to litter his back.  Love.  Did he love Bones?  Bones was sort of like a tootsie pop.  Hard candy outside, soft chocolate candy inside.  It took a while to get to know Bones, to get past all the hard stuff, but when you did, it was worth it.  Bones cared about ever aspect of Jim’s life even when he pretended he didn’t.  Jim knew that the only reason he was constantly being pestered by the other was he cared and wanted his friend to be healthy.  Bones even put aside his feelings about sex for him.  And what he said that night still rang in his head “I mean I like ya, Jim.”  Even thought he was only talking about as friends, over the past few weeks he began to look at Bones differently.  The doctor had done everything in his power to make Jim feel better.  A warm feeling entered his chest as he thought about his friend.  It had to be love.  James Tiberius Kirk was in love with Leonard “Bones” H. McCoy.

 

Another scream finally broke free from his throat when the blows went from his back to his butt deliberately hitting the plug forcing it deeper in.  Encouraged by the reaction, Marcus focused his attention on that area, causing it to be as red as his back.  But Marcus stopped just short of breaking the skin.  He didn’t want too much blood on himself when he fucked the boy.

 

For a moment, Marcus stopped to admire his work.  Jim’s back was now a patchwork of red lacerations and welts.  Where the skin had broke brooks of ruby blood trailed down the golden skin.  His rear was not damaged as badly.  Only having a few welts, but enough to bring blood up to redden the skin.  A hand reached out to caress the beaten flesh.  Warm to the touch, just as Marcus liked it.

 

The sound of the whip being thrown to the side echoed in Jim’s ears as he felt the old hands go for the plug.  “All of this playing has made me a bit excited.  I can see it has done the same for you.”  The other hand reached around to stroke the stagnant member.  “You know I won’t give you release until I have had my fill of your body.”  The plug was ripped from the body leaving Jim feeling open.  But that feeling was not to last as Marcus slammed into the already abused body fully sheathing himself.  “It is amazing that after all these hours you are still as tight as you are.  I guess that is the wonder of being so young.  Everything is tight.”

 

Marcus panted from a moment as his face nuzzled the back of Jim’s neck.  “So tight.  I wonder if your “friend” knows what he is missing.  If I were him, I would chain you to my bed and never let you leave.  You would be completely depended on me for everything!”  The thrusting began.  He would with drawl until only the head was left inside than quickly thrust forward making sure to hit Jim’s prostate every time.

 

It was maddening.  Jim couldn’t cum not matter how hard he tried.  The ring just wouldn’t let him.  He prayed that when Marcus was finished he would take off the ring.  _I guess I really am a slut._

 

The torture lasted for over an hour and a half.  Marcus would slow down or stop just so he could last longer.  At those times, he would wrap his hand around the others member at stroke it.  Occasionally, he would pull on the chain that was attached to his nipple elongating them.  “I have often fantasized about piercings.  I think you would look stunning with gold hoops on each one of your nubs.  I could pull and play with the rings everything I see you.  You would feel them rub against your shirt every time you moved and your friends would all know what kind of slut you really are.  Or I could just pierce them and heal the piercings after each session.  Would you like that?  Your nipples to be pierced every time I saw you?  I am sure you would get used to the pain after awhile.  How about down here?”  His hand went to fondle his ball.  “Would you like to have a piercing here or how about here?”  The hand travel upwards to the crown of the cock.  “I could attach the chain from you nipple to those rings.  How splendid do you think it would be when I would pull it?” 

 

Never in Jim’s life had he wanted Marcus to fuck him.  Normally when he was being fucked, the other could not come up with such cleaver things, he would only be called “a tight whore”. The thrusting continued until Jim felt warm liquid shoot deep inside him.  As much as he hated that fact that Marcus’ seed was in him, he also knew that meant it was over.

 

He felt Marcus exit his body and a hand went to the blindfold.  Jim had hoped the blindfold would stay on.  He didn’t want to look at the other.  Not if he could help it.  “That was wonderful.”  Marcus mouth crashed into the other’s shoving his tongue in the other’s mouth thanks to the O-ring gag.  The slippery invader brushed every part of the other’s mouth making sure that nothing escaped its touch.  “I think it is time for your reward.”

 

The cock ring was taken off and a jet of white streamed from Jim’s hard cock leaving him breathless and ashamed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nyota was thrilled to be back in her room.  While many assumed Gaila partied all the time, it was far from the truth.  She had always been very respectful of the dorm rules and gave her friend the peace and quite she needed to study.  Half the time, Nyota would find the Orion girl hunched over a PADD looking over ship schematic or some line of code.  It was a good fit.  Not to mention Gaila’s bubbly personality always made her smile.

 

That was why it shocked Nyota to see her friend sitting quietly on the bed hugging a pillow.   The linguist could tell that her green friend was holding back tears as she looked for comfort in the plush object.  It killed Nyota to see her friend like this.  What could have happened to make her happy friend so forlorn?  “Gaila, what’s wrong?”

 

Ember curls fell behind her as she looked at her roommate.  White teeth appeared as she chewed on her red lips.  What to say?  Gaila knew that Nyota was not the biggest fan of the person on her mind but maybe she could help.

 

“It’s about a boy, isn’t it?”  The curls bounced in response.  “Let me guess.  It has something to do with Kirk?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What did that dog do this time?”  Nyota was really getting sick of that guy.  He slept with everything that moved and if he had hurt the sweetest person on campus, well, Spock would help her hide the body.

 

“It’s not something that he did.  Well, he’s been acting weird.”

 

“Weird is normal for that guy.”

 

“No.  When I mean weird, I mean weird.  He seems distant and he’s so quiet.  He hardly talks to anyone anymore.  He’s even quieter around Leo.”

 

While there was no love lost between Nyota and Kirk, to hear that the student acting odd could mean a multiple of things ranging for awesome to down right fucking terrible.  “Maybe he has finally settled down.  He could have found someone.”  _Yeah right._

 

“I thought about that.  Jim said he didn’t have anyone and Leo confirmed it.  Leo might seem like a grump but he is really sweet once you get passed everything.”  Leave it to Gaila to find the good in everyone.  Even McCoy’s attitude could not match her light.

 

It was a long shot, but maybe…”Could they be together?”

 

“WHAT?  The two of them?  Well that would make sense.  I mean, Leo is so protective of Jim and Jim really cares about Leo, but if they were together wouldn’t they be happy?”  The pair pondered the question.  Normally when people were in love and compatible they were happy.  But there were times when a relationship could turn abusive.  Could theirs have?  Both shock their heads at the thought.  Jim was too stubborn and head strong to stay with someone who treated him like crap and Leo was too kind to be that kind of jerk.

 

Gaila felt the bed dip as Nyota took a seat next to her.  “Where does that leave us?”

 

“I don’t know.  I was hoping you might know.”

 

Looking over at her friend she could see the worry.  Gaila was really too sweet for her own good.  Despite having been a sex slave and seeing all the horrors that come with it, she still believed the best in people and wanted to help anyone in need.  That was why when she finally escaped, she joined Starfleet.  To make the universe a better place where all people could live together and be free.  Signing, Nyota knew that there was only one person who she could trust with this.  “Gaila, I want you to leave it to me for now.  There is someone I want to ask for help.”

 

“Really?  You are going to help? Thank you Nyota!”  Green arms wrapped around her friend in a warm embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

Gaila’s hug encouraged Nyota to ask the one person who could get to the bottom of what was bothering their pervert.  Originally, she was reluctant to ask for his help, but he was the only person she could trust.  Most would just dismiss it as Kirk being the trouble maker he was.  In fact, the person she was going to see might think the same thing.  But no, he wouldn’t.  Not if she brought it up.

 

Her dark eyes caught the sight of the familiar black hair that she loved to run her fingers through.  “Spock!”  she called out.

 

The Vulcan stopped when he heard his name being called and instantly knew who it was.  While most were under the impression that Vulcans did not have emotions that was the farthest from the truth.  Their emotions were very powerful and could over well them so they had to lock them away and think logically.  However, his father always told him that emotions were a part of living and nothing to be ashamed of.  Even if others thought otherwise.  Analyzing his feelings, like his father taught him, Spock felt joy at seeing Nyota at first.  That was until he noticed an urgent look in her eyes.  “What seems to be the problem, Nyota?”

 

“Spock, I hate to do this but I have a favor to ask you?”

 

Spock raised an eyebrow.  It was extremely uncommon for Nyota to ask for a favor.  Never in the past had she used their relationship for personal gain and he doubted that she would start now.  “How may I be of assistance?”

 

“Remember Kirk.  Gaila thinks there is something going on with him.  That he might be in some soft of trouble.  If you could maybe talk to Gaila and see if the problem warrants your attention, I would be most appreciative.”  Spock felt her warm dark hands on his face, her body pressing up against his.  Through the touch he could feel her emotions and thoughts.  Fear and worry dominated.  But love and friendship were right behind them.  Nyota cared greatly for others.  This favor was for them, not her.  And for her, Spock would do what he could.

* * *

 

 

The blonde was thankful that Bones was asleep when he arrived back to the dorms.  It was late and he knew that the other needed sleep.  It had taken longer than he thought for the dermal regenerator to fix up the injuries sustained for tonight’s “activities”.  But he knew that would not be the last time he saw the inside of that hell hole.

 

Climbing into bed, he couldn’t help look at his sleeping friend.  The starlight playing with the strains of chestnut hair reflecting the inner light that most never saw when it came to the cantankerous man.  _I really do love you, don’t I_.  Jim thought. 

 

But what could he offer the other.  Maybe the best thing for him to do would be to give Bones his freedom.  Tell him that they couldn’t be friends anymore.  Maybe he could even convince him to leave Starfleet.  Fat chance.  He had more of a chance of loving hyposprays than getting Bones to leave.  If there was one thing about Bones it was that he was stubborn and if he wanted to do something he would.  Bones had made it perfectly clear that there was almost nothing in the universe that could break their friendship.  While the though made Jim love the other more, at the moment it was dangerous.  But maybe one day things would turn out ok.  With that wishful though in his head, he curled up to his friend, in hopes of a good night’s sleep.

 

* * *

 

Gaila’s eyes widened as she saw her roommate walk through the door with Spock.  It had been a secret that the two of them were dating, only Gaila knew, since neither wanted to get the other in trouble.  But for him to come to the dorms…”Thank you for coming, commander.”

 

“Ny- Ensign Uhura was telling me that you were concerned with a fellow student.”

 

Gaila straighten herself on the bed as she spoke.  She knew he was taking a great risk being at the dorms and was grateful for it.  No matter what would happen.  “Yes.  James Kirk.  I know you’re not his biggest fan but I really could use some help.  He is not himself.”

 

“How so?”

 

The Orion girl launched into her report of her friend.  “He is extremely quiet.  He won’t talk to me or anyone else.  I have even noticed that he is quite around Leo.  Jim runs around the campus but seems to being going no where.   Like he will run to the offices and back to the dorms.  I thought he might be talking to a superior but not at the amount he is going.  He’s never in the bars or parties anymore, just at the dorms or somewhere else.  Like a motel.”

 

“A motel?”

 

“Yes.  There is this really runned down motel near the bay that I saw Jim leaving.”

 

 _Fascinating._   Well, not really.  Jim was known to be a horn dog so going to some dingy motel might actually fit with him.  But if Gaila was bringing it up perhaps it was not really in his personality to frequent such establishments.  “Did you see him leave the motel?”

 

“No, but I saw him leave from that direction and nothing else is down there.  He’s also not eating.  Normally, Leo just has to pester him to eat healthier but now it’s just to eat.  He’s also doing more sleeping in class and this is someone who wants to get out as soon as possible.  He never did that before or when he did it was only once in a while.  Please, Mr. Spock, I’m really worried.”  Towards the end, her voice started to break, giving way to tearful emotions.

 

A moment of quiet passed through the room while Spock debated the next course of action.  Gaila was not one to worry needlessly and Nyota thought enough of it to bringing him to the dorms.  Logic dictated that it warranted further investigation and knowing that Chris had a soft spot for Kirk meant he was the one who should receive any finding, after the girls of course.

 

“I shall look in to the matter.”

 

Suddenly, emerald arms were wrapped round his neck.  “Thank you!”  He could feel her worry start to melt away to hope.  At that moment, Spock knew he had made the right choice.

 

* * *

 

 

Jim woke up to the soft sounds of someone moving around in their room.  Rolling over, he noticed that Bones’ side was empty.  Blue eyes scanned the room to see his friend with a suitcase open, filling it with his clothes.

 

Jim tried not to be sad.  He knew it had only been a matter of time before Bones would get tired of him.  Tired of his erratic behavior and his need to cling at night.  Deep down he had hoped against hope his friend would stay, but his mind knew that was an impossibility.  However, even with Bones gone, Jim knew he would still protect him.

 

“Oh, good you’re up.  You can help me.” The doctor didn’t spare more than a glance at his friend before returning to his task.

 

It was one thing to be leaving Jim; it was another to ask him for help to leave.  “Help you?”

 

“Yes, help me.  To give assists, to lend a hand.  You know, help.”

 

“I know what the word means, Bones.  But why?”

 

Bones grunted as he tried to squeeze an item in to the already over crowded bag.  Before the brunette answered, he went to the closet and pulled out another suit case.  It looked like he was taking everything with him.  Jim’s heart sank at the thought of being alone again.  “Well, break is coming up and we are going to Georgia.”  An eat shit grin appeared on the doctor’s face.

 

“We?”  Jim was ecstatic that his friend was only packing for a trip and not to leave him but why was Jim going?  Didn’t his friend want some time away from him?

 

“Yes, we.  You don’t have anywhere else to go and I’ll be damned if I am goin let you stay around campus with nothing to do but drink.  Not only am I your friend but I am your doctor.  So consider this doctor’s orders!”  Bones folded his arms across his chest in an attempt to look bigger and more commanding.  Little did he know that in Jim’s mind, when Bones looked more commanding, it made him want to rebel more.

 

The blonde threw the covers off of himself in order to help his friend.  “I can’t wait to be captain.  Then you will have to take orders from me!”

 

A dark chuckle bubbled from the other’s throat.  One that to most might sound menacing was in fact a tensing sound.  “Keep dreamin kid.  Medical personal can over ride any command if they feel it is medically necessary or can help with a patient’s health.  In layman’s terms, you’ll still be screwed.”

 

“Oh and will you be doing the screwing personally?”  Jim couldn’t stop himself, he knew at this point it had gone from harmless banter to flirting.

 

“Most of time, yes.  Because I’m just that kind of guy.  I love to give my patients the best.”

 

“Well, your bed side manner might need some work.”  In a fit of impish behavior Jim stuck out his pink tongue.

 

“I think you’ll live with my bedside manner.  Baby.”

 

Jim started to walk to the kitchen.  If they were going to spend part of the day packing, he was going to need coffee.  Thankfully, Bones had already made a pot.  The dark liquid, still hot, cascaded into the two cups.  With how full the pot looked, Jim believed that Bones hadn’t had a chance to get some for himself.  “So, where are we staying in Georgia?”

 

Bones took the cup that was offered to him.  The caffeine surged though his system giving him new life.  “Well, I still have a house there.  It’s the old family homestead; Matt has been keeping up the place for me and even said I could have Joanna those two weeks!”

 

“So, who is Matt?  A lawyer?”  Jim knew he shouldn’t feel jealous, but he couldn’t help it.  This guy obviously was someone Bones trusted and may even feel indebted to.

 

“Yeah.  Matt’s my lawyer and a very good friend.  I’ve known him for years.  Since we were in high school.  He’s been helping with everything since I left.  Keeping my affairs straight and making sure Jocelyn doesn’t try to pull anything.  Normally, he knows when somethin is goin to happen before it does.  So when he found out about the suspension, he kept an eye on things so I could still see Jo.  He was the one who told me about what Jocelyn was trying to do.  I can’t tell you how glad I am that someone finally got back to him and Jocelyn’s lawyer.   It was because she tried to take full custody that the judge awarded me these two weeks.  Said, that Jocelyn should be more concerned with being a good mother than a gossip.

 

Well that was a relief, sort of.  All thought, Jim had been hoping that Matt was a cousin.  Although that really didn’t mean anything.  He could have a torch for a cousin.  But Jim tried to stop his mind from going in that direction.  “Wouldn’t you rather spend time with her by yourself?  I mean you hardly get to see her.”

 

“True, but she wants to see her “Uncle Jim” and I can’t say no to that.”

 

 _Uncle Jim…_ Jim had spoken with Joanne a few times when she called looking for her dad.  The kid was sweet but also had a bite to her.  Takes after her old man.  It made his heart melt that she requested his presence when she could have had her dad all to herself.  “What if I can’t go?”

 

Hazel eyes looked over the rim of the mug.  It was what Jim had dubbed “the pissed off doctor” look.  “Oh, you’re going.  Even if I have ta tie you up and throw you into a trunk of a car!”

 

Jim didn’t doubt that for a second.  When Bones wanted something, he normally got it.  But what about Marcus?  Would he let Jim go?  For lack of a better term, Marcus owned Jim and could do what ever he wanted.  So it was up to him to give the kid permission.  A deal with the devil.  Well, that already happened.  So it was more like digging yourself in deeper.  “I will see what I can do?  When do we leave?”

 

“A few days.  We’re taking the bus so don’t throw up on me.”

 

* * *

 

 

To see Jim standing in his office was not a big surprise.  After all, Marcus had instructed him to come, but there was something different about the boy today.  Almost as if he was hiding something.  No matter, he would get to the bottom of it.  But first he had other things to attend to.

 

“How can I help you today, Jim?”  He asked knowing perfectly well Jim would have not been there had threats against his friend not been made.  The youth remand silent as if he was trying to think about what to say.  Marcus didn’t like that.  It was obvious that the boy was in fact hiding something.  “Come now, Jim.  Don’t be like that.  I really don’t like it when you keep secrets.”  Laconic threat was there in his tone alone.

 

“Break is coming up and my friend would like me to accompany him home, sir.”  _Just looked at the floor._   There was almost no fire left in him after the trip the house of horrors.  Jim figured that being as meek as possible might even save him some pain later.

 

“Really?  And where might you be going?”  A malefic smirk appeared on Marcus’ face.  He knew exactly where Jim would be going and with who.  But that didn’t mean he couldn’t have his fun first.

 

“Georgia, sir.  With McCoy.”  Keeping his answers nice and short, he hoped the other would not hear the hope in his voice for this temporary reprieve.

 

“It is a two week break if I am not mistaken.  Two weeks is a long time for you to be away.  I will have to think about it.”  The man paused and looked at his desk and began to work for a moment.  “But perhaps there is something you can do for me now.  Something that could help persuade me to let you go.  If you are very good, I might let you go.”

 

Jim tried not to hope too much, this was a man the loved to play with people’s emotions.  The cadet could see the admiral push away from his desk and lean back in his chair.  Having been down this road before, Jim calmly walked over to where the other was sat and waited for instructions.  “Why don’t you take a seat, Jim?”

 

The meaning was clear.  Jim leaned down to take off his shoes, giving the admiral a good look at his rear. Wiggling a bit, he began to slowly peal down the red pants to his uniform throwing them off to the side.  He could see Marcus licking his lips.  Jim tried his best to put on a shy smile, eyelid half down giving him the innocent school girl look as he played with the waist band of his boxers.  It was all a game.  Marcus loved to watch Jim strip and the innocent or naughty school girl/boy really turned him on.  If Jim was going to get want he wanted, he was going to have to play Marcus’ game.  Carefully as if deciding if it would be all right, Jim slowly lowered his boxers.  He made sure that when he stepped out of them that his rear was facing the admiral so he could see that Jim had prepared himself just for the occasion.

 

“My, you are being very good.  I might just let you go on your little trip after all.”

 

Jim knew that was a load of bull. Marcus would probably string him along and never let him go.  But it was worth a try anyway.  The blonde sauntered over to the man in the chair, dexterous fingers brushed against the budge that the fabric contained. 

 

Marcus loved the feeling.  He was able to get Jim to this without even raising a finger.  The power was going to his head as he heard the sound of his own zipper being pulled down.  Cool air hit the heated flesh as his member was brought out of its confines. 

 

The chair rocked slightly as Jim climbed on, squeezing his knees between either side of the admiral and the armrests.  It was a tight fit, but nothing Jim couldn’t handle.  He had to lean forward not to fall.  This chest right up against the admiral’s.

 

Slowly, he reached his hand around to guide the member to his hole, hoping that the stretching and lube job he did earlier would suffice.  The spongy tip brushed against his tight hole as he gathered the courage to descend on it.  Never before had he had to ride someone.  But it seemed the admiral wanted him to do all the work today.  That was fine with him.  If he was doing all the work than that meant he could set the pace.  Slowly, he descended on the member, carefully taking his time in order to give his own body the time needed to accommodate the admiral.  Whenever he could stop, he was sure to contract his muscle.  Jim didn’t want to other to get anger and take over.  It was a compromise and one that seemed to sit well with the other judging by the sounds he was making.

 

Finally, he was all the way seated.  Jim couldn’t help but tilt forward, resting his head on the others shoulder, his arms around the other’s neck.  He needed to stop for a moment to catch his breath.  It was still painful but not as much as other times.  Maybe he was just getting used to the pain. 

 

A slight bump tells him that he needs to get moving.  Carefully, Jim lifts himself all the way up, making sure to clench his muscles on occasion till only the head reminds in.  Powerful hands rest on his hips.  As much as he wants to go slow, he can tell the admiral is getting impatient.

 

Quickly, he releases the tension in his leg muscle forcing him to fall on the others member.  Jim’s head shoots back and let’s loose silent scream.  It hurts.  It felt like fire ran down his backside.  But still he knows he must continue.  He doesn’t do it that fast again put he does try to pick up speed. 

 

“Very good, Jim.  You are learning.  But it will not be over until both of us cum.” 

 

_Bastard_.  Thought Jim.  It would figure that Marcus wanted Jim to cum as well.  He always did.  Jim angled himself so that he would hit that spot deep inside him that would make forget where he was and who he was with.  Slowly, his body began to respond and his cock began to fill with blood.

 

A hand rested just over top of his blood engulfed prick as he continued to impale himself on his master’s cock.  Jim could hear Marcus’ breathing increase rapidly and knew the other was nearing the end.  He hoped that they could finish at the same time.  If they did then he could get out of there sooner.  Not caring about his own comfort anymore, Jim moved as fast as he could up and down of the other.  His hands gripping the other’s shirt for purchase has he felt himself nearing the end as well.  _Please, please let this be over soon._   Was the only thought that entered his head.

 

Finally, as if someone up there heard him, an orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, white waves slashed against the admiral’s waiting hand.  His muscles contracting so much that they made the other cum as well.  _At least it is over now_.  Jim thought.

 

A cum soaked hand was raised to his face.  “You made quiet a mess.  Good cadets know to clean up when they make a mess.”  The hand came closer to Jim’s face.  Closing his eyes, he began to lick and suck his own cum off of the other’s hand.  A pink tongue darting across the webbing between the fingers, insuring that it was as clean as it could be.  Jim felt the other soften inside him as he cleaned.

 

Once he was finished, he hoped he would be able to get off to admiral’s lap.  He was finished after all.  But a hand on his shoulder prevented him from going anywhere.  “I want one more thing from you, before you get up.”  Jim dreaded with ever it could be.  “I would like a kiss.”

 

A kiss!  The only time Marcus ever had his mouth on Jim’s was when he was at that house and even then Jim had been tied up with a gag in his mouth.  Jim thought that he was going to vomit at the thought of kissing Marcus.  Kissing was special, meant for two people who shared a special bond, not some sick, twisted game or quid pro quo!  But if a kiss would keep everything he loved safe, Jim knew he could handle it. 

 

Jim’s soft lips rested on the other’s rougher lips.  Knowing what was expect, Jim snaked out his tongue making sure that it coated the other’s lips with saliva before entering the other’s mouth.  Marcus for his part was more of a bystander than a participant.  He was reacting but not as he had before in the dungeon.  He just let the kiss happen. 

 

A tap on the shoulder told Jim he was finished.  Jim had to resist the urge to spit and wipe his mouth.  For some reason, kissing Marcus was worse than sleeping with him.  Carefully, Jim got off the lap of his master and began to put back on his clothes.  Even with Marcus’ seed leaking out of him, it still felt good to be clothed.

 

Marcus smiled as he watched the cadet get dressed.  He could almost see the self loathing in the boy’s eyes.  He loved it.  “You asked about the up coming break.”

 

Jim’s head shot up.  Was Marcus really going to give him those two weeks?  Would he truly be free for a little while or was this just another one of his ploys.  “Because I am so benevolent, I shall grant you those two weeks.”

 

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Jim smiled a true smile.  But the next words out of the man’s mouth made it fall from his face.  “On the condition that you will spend an entire night at my home.  From dusk till dawn.  Only then will you be able to go.”

 

“How do I know that you will let me go?”  Asked Jim.  Last time it felt as if he barely escaped and that was only a few hours not an entire night!

 

“You will have to trust me.”  Marcus grinned.  “Or you could tell McCoy that you will meet him somewhere.  Knowing him, if you do not show he will search.”

 

While that did little to ease his anxiety, it was as good as it was going to get.  One night of hell for two weeks of freedom.  “Deal.” 

 

* * *

 

Nyota, Gaila and Spock stood in front of Pike’s desk as he presented the information that he had acquired.  Most of it they already knew.  Jim was asking strange and no one could figure out why.  Spock had investigated the building that Jim would go to but no one knew anything.  He even went to that flea bitten motel and nothing.  The guy remembered a kid matching Jim’s description but noting else.  It was as if Jim was invisible. 

 

Fingers steepled under his chin as Pike looked at the group.  Like him, they were all considered about Jim.  Even Spock.  But there was little they could do.  Pike had asked the kid flat out what was wrong but got nothing. 

 

“So what should our next plan of action be?”  Gaila’s sweet voice cut through their minds and hearts.

 

Pike thought for a second.  They needed more information, perhaps they could take a peek in the dorm room when they away?  No!  Pike was not going to go snooping through a cadet’s dorm or have someone else do that.  “Break is coming up.  McCoy informed me that he will be taking Jim back to Georgia with him.  Maybe by the time he gets back whatever is bothering him will blow over.  What are everyone else’s plans?”

 

“Nyota and I are planning on staying here and hang out in the city a bit.”  Gaila smiled.  But the truth was she had no where else to go and Nyota was going to keep her company.  Nyota had originally wanted to go home but then insisted on staying campus when she found out Gaila would be alone.

 

“Commander?”

 

“I too shall be staying here.  There is much work to be done.”  The look in Spock’s eyes told Pike they were thinking along the same lines.  Some smelled like seven day old fish and it was leading to something big.  Both needed to on their guard not only to protect Jim, but Starfleet as well.

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Labor Day! Ok, it is the day before Labor Day but still. I would like to take this time to say thank you to all the workers out there. Society could not exist without you and I hope everyone is supporting their local unions! Remember, if someone is striking, there is a reason so don't cross the picket line.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since 1966, Star Trek fans have been making their earning their seats in hell. Today, I think I got my own table. That said, please be careful when reading. I did stop myself from add to it for the sake of the readers sanity. If you want to skip this chapter, that is ok. All warnings are coming into play and does not have much plot. Other than Jim abuse.
> 
> Before you think this all came from my head, I must say that watching hentai and browsing BDSM online shops have helped greatly. I have added some pictures to help just in case people have no idea what some of the objects are. 
> 
> Once again read at your own risk! And please don't kill me!

From Wrong to Right

Chapter 4

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek and do not make any [money](1830564) off of this fic.

 

* * *

 

The tiny sound of the doorbell was more like a thunderous boom in Jim’s ears.  This was the house.  The house of horrors.  Here he would have to spend an entire night doing Marcus’ bidding.  After that, he would be free for two weeks, he hoped.

 

The door creaked open allowing him entrance.  Jim felt as if he was walking into certain doom.  It wasn’t too far of a stretch.  Jim had little idea what the corrupt admiral planned to do to him in the next few hours.  Part of him was afraid he would not survive. 

 

Foot fall could be heard from behind him.  Jim didn’t even need to turn around to who it was.  “Master.”  He said eyes down cast in a gesture of submission.

 

“Are you ready, my dear?”  It wasn’t really a question but a warning given the tone.  Marcus was planning on completely destroying everything that was Jim tonight.  Who knew if the boy would even have the strength to crawl away when it was over?

 

A rough war torn hand grabbed Jim’s and led him to the basement.  Basement…it was more like a dungeon or torture chamber.  The walls were sound proof.  Chains were hanging from the walls, ceiling and floors.  Off to the side were a few cabinets filled with god knows what.  Scattered around either some kinds of tables, beds or some other types of bizarre furniture he could not identify.  Jim wasn’t sure what was worse.

 

Slowly, Jim was led to some kind of table.  The table had a slightly slanted head area while stirrups were at the other end.  Straps were placed on various parts of the table to insure that the victim could not move.  If it wasn’t for the straps, Jim would have thought it was just a regular gynecology table.  But there were straps and it was in Marcus’ possession.  For a moment Jim wondered how Marcus was able to get it and for it not to be noticed. 

 

Marcus gave Jim a knowing look as Jim began to undress quickly.  Jim had learned not to keep the admiral waiting.  To make him wait was not delaying the inevitable but would prolong any sort of treatment that he planned. 

 

Carefully, Jim slipped on to the table and obediently put his feet in the stirrups.  He could feel the straps being secured.  Warm hands grabbed his own, pulling them above his head.  Jim could feel the cool leather against his skin as the cuffs were tightened.  Another strap was place over Jim, right at his bellybutton. 

 

He was trapped.  There was truly no escape now.  Jim’s heart hammered in his chest at the thought of what might happen.  A hand was placed over his beating heart.  “Are you scared, Jim?  You should be.”  The foul voice whispered in his ear.  “I plan to make the most of this night.  After all, you will be gone for two weeks and before you panic too much, I will in fact let you go in the morning.  But it really is sad that I have to let you go.  I have so many scenarios and so little time.  I had to pick my favorites.  The rest will have to wait for another time.” 

 

The admiral chuckled as rolled over a small metal cabinet that looked like it was stolen from Starfleet medical.  Opening one of the many drawers, the admiral pulled out two vibrating bullets, a roll of medical tape and a wartenburg wheel, a small spiked wheel with a handle.  Humming to himself as if he was going about some paperwork at the office, Marcus took the wartenburg wheel and began to run it along Jim’s nipple until they were nice and hard. 

 

Jim couldn’t believe his eyes when that monster pulled out the wartenburg wheel.  As insidious as it looked he knew it wouldn’t hurt him much.  Bones had used it on his, on his arm, to make sure there was no nerve damage, to show that he could still feel in that area.  He never thought to use it for anything else.  To do so, to misuse medical equipment, was like slapping Bones in face.  _Maybe that’s what Marcus wants_. Jim thought. 

 

He didn’t stay lost in his thoughts for much longer when he felt the vibrating bullets being taped to his nipples.  Almost as soon as they were attached they began to vibrate, giving the room a very dull hum.  The sensation was not an unpleasant one but he knew Marcus was far from finished and that scared him to death.

 

“As you know, Starfleet is always experimenting.  Seeing how far we can push before something breaks.  That is the whole purpose of science.  What I have devised is a nice little medical experiment for use to try.”  Marcus brought over something that looked like miniature gallows.  A pole reached from the floor to about 10 inches above the table.  Another pole was top of that.  But instead of a noose at the end it was another vibrating bullet dangling from it. 

 

A scream was caught in Jim’s throat as he felt the wheel against his cock, forcing it to engulf with blood.  When it was fully erect, Marcus mercifully stopped.  That was until Jim saw that the tip of the dangling bullet was directing on the crown of his penis.  Jim’s eyes flashed with realization.  “I would like to see how many times you can cum in one hour.  But don’t think that you can just lay there like you did in the park.  For every time you cum, one of these will be inserted into that nice ass of yours.” Marcus rubbed a very slender vibrator against Jim’s cheek.  “But don’t worry; I won’t turn these on until the end.”

 

The light buzzing filled the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Please… stop!”  Tears were rolling down Jim’s checks as he came for the third time in a half hour.  His chest and stomach were coated with sperm and his member was bright red and over sensitive.  Jim felt anther vibrator being pushed inside him alongside the other two.  The feeling of being full only made him cum faster.

 

A cool hand rubbed against his forehead.  “Shhh.  You’re doing a wonderful job.  Keep going.”  Marcus’ voice was soft and comforting.  Or it would have been had the situation been different.  He was acting as if Jim were going through some difficult procedure and needed to be comforted. 

 

A straw was brought up to his mouth which Jim gladly took and quickly drank the small about of liquid.  Jim had no idea was he was being given.  It clearly was not water and it tasted funny but he was too thirsty to care.  After he drank, he would feel his energy slowly returning.  Perhaps it was some kind of energy drink.  Something to keep him going through out the night.  “Please, master!  I can’t take it.  I need a rest.  Please.”  He cried.  Jim didn’t care how humiliating it was.  He only wanted, no needed, it to stop for a bit.  If only to keep some of his sanity.

 

The hand continued to caress the sweaty forehead.  “But my dear, if I do that, it wouldn’t bee a good study, now would it.  Besides what can you give me in exchange for this reprieve?” 

 

“I will do whatever you want.”

 

“Hummm.  That is a very interesting proposal but honesty what would you do for me?”  The smirk could be heard in the others voice.

 

“I-I-I will blow you.  Just please turn it off.  At least for a little while.  Please.”  Marcus loved to hear Jim beg.  It was always so nice to hear such a once proud voice reduced to little more than a whimper.

 

“I suppose we could do that.”  Marcus hand turned off the bullet as Jim gave a sign of relief.  Jim could feel the head being lowered.  “If you thought I was going to release you, you were wrong.  You will just have to do from this angle.”

 

Jim didn’t even try to protest, he was just so happy that the vibrator was turned off.  His mouth instantly opened as soon as it was in range of the head quickly sucking and lick it for all it was worth.

 

Marcus watched as the head pooped out of the other’s mouth.  A small pink tongue snaked out to poke at the hole at the very top.  Having Jim so enthusiastic and willing made it all the better.  The tongue worked its way up and down the shaft as if Jim was licking an ice cream cone, trying to make sure that nothing was spilled. 

 

It must have been obvious that Marcus wanted some kind of verbal accompaniment because Jim began to speak.  “Thank you so much for letting do this, master.”  It was not much but Jim didn’t need any prompting. Marcus could tell he was winning and by the end of tonight, he will have won.

 

A strangle cry projected from the admiral’s mouth as Jim instantly deep throated him, contracting his muscles and humming.  “You really are a true slut.  This is your calling.  To serve your superiors like this.  I can see you will be a great asset to Starfleet.”

 

The blonde didn’t care about the words that were tumbling out of the others mouth.  All he cared about was the sweet reprieve that he had been given.  Whether it was 2 minutes or 20, he was grateful and was willing to show it.

 

“That’s right.  Keep it going.”  The words just seemed to tumble out of the other’s mouth.  Threading his hands through the blonde strands, Marcus forced the swollen lips to meet the base as he release with a triumphed roar.  Feeling additional contractions, he could tell that the cadet was swallowing all that had been given.

 

“You did a great job” he panted as he pulled himself out of the kid’s mouth.  Looking at the timer he could see that time was almost up.  Only 5 minutes to go.  No sense in turning back on the bullet… “Since we don’t have much time and since you did so well with the blow job, I don’t think I will turn back on the bullet.”  A look of relief crossed the others face until he noticed a dark look.  “Instead, I shall just turn on the vibrators inside of you for the remanding time.”

 

A strangled scream filled the room accompanied by the low buzz of 4 vibrators deep inside the blue eyed boy.

 

* * *

 

 

Jim tried to catch his breath. Marcus had left him there for at least a half an hour after he removed the vibrators and dismantled the other devices.  However, he was still stuck on the table.  But luckily the belt around his middle had been removed.  Jim took this time for his mind to wonder.  To wonder back to a better time and a kindred spirit.

 

* * *

 

 

**“Science blue!”  He screamed.  Jim laid stomach first a bed in the girls’ dorm room.  Wrist and ankles buckles to either bedpost leaving him vulnerable to the blows that rained down on this ass.**

**“Oh my god!  Jim, are you alright?” Green hands instantly went to the belts suspending Jim’s hands.  Her eyes glistened with concern as she looked at her friend.**

**“Yeah, Gaila.  I just wanted to see.”  Jim said having his typical grin on his face.  He had been having fun, but he had honestly been curious if safe words really worked.**

**“You wanted to see what?”  It was clear that the woman was annoyed with him.**

**“To see if you would stop.  I mean, I heard all about these safe words but I always wondered if someone would actually stop when they heard them.”  The weight of the bed shifted as Gaila said down next to her friend.**

**“Jim.  Not everyone stop.”  Her voice sounded so meek and soft.  So unlike herself.  Jim could tell she was thinking back to when she was a slave.  Gaila never really talked about those dark days but behind her sparkling eyes, Jim could always see those clouds.**

**It was times like this that Jim trusted his instincts.  Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he brought her close to him.  “Nothing I can say will make what happened to you right.  But I want you to know that I am always here for you if you want to talk.”**

**Gaila became very quiet.  It worried Jim more than her meek voice.  “A penny for your thought?”**

**Her voice came out stuttering as if the words were hardest things to say.  “Jim, do you think I will ever find someone?  I mean, having sex with you is fun and all, but I mean, someone who loves me and not just for my looks or in bed.”  It was foolish for her to think that.  She would never find anyone.  Ever.**

**“Gaila, if there is one thing in this universe that I’m sure of, it is you will find someone.  You are funny, kind and extremely smart.  Not to mention hot as hell.  You will find someone.  It will just take some time.”  As much as Jim wanted to cheer his friend up, he needed to lighten the mood.  “And I am sure he will have the same ship kink as you!”**

**“Jim!”**

**“What?  Chances are, if you are looking for someone with that kink you should look in engineering.  He will probably be a bit of a nerd but nerds can be fun.  Look at Bones.  Oh, wait!  That might not be the best example.”**

 

* * *

 

 

Jim jolted when he heard the door open.  That was never a good sign.  It meant Marcus was back to play.  As he walked closer Jim noticed the man was now donning a doctor’s coat to add to the scene.  _Bastard!_ He thought.  _How dare he!_

 

Marcus barely spoke as he pulled up a rolling stool, the kind you would see in a doctor’s office sitting right between Jim’s still spread legs.  He felt more vulnerable than before.  Before the man had been at his head. This time Marcus was between his legs and could seem him spread out very clearly.  It unnerved him.  Jim could hear the snapping of old rubber gloves as the older man put them on.  What the hell was Marcus planning?

 

“Did you know when I was younger; I wanted to be a doctor?”  He causally said as he rumbled through the cabinet again.

 

He tried to look at what Marcus was pulling out but he wished he hadn’t.  Now resting on the top of the cabinet was a speculum and some kind of metal rod with a bulbous head.  Oh god he couldn’t, he wouldn’t!

 

A finger rested against his hole massaging the muscles.  “Don’t worry.”  He purred as he pushed the lubed finger inside.  “I am just going to check to see if you are healthy.  Wouldn’t want you to be sick now would we?”

 

The finger suddenly left his body and began to lube up the silver speculum.  Jim shivered as it touched his entrance.  “It might be a little cold but I think you will be alright.” 

 

Jim could only watch in horror as the admiral slowly pushed the medical device into his body.  He had to remember to breath.  It wasn’t that it hurt, it was just very strange.  But than something changed.  A puff of air could in his throat as he felt the speculum began to open.  He wouldn’t say anything, he couldn’t.  Not after he had begged before.  What ever Marcus was going to do, he would do and not get peep out of Jim.

 

It took all of Jim’s strength not to cry as he felt himself being opened.  He had thought he was vulnerable before with just his legs up but now the man could see inside of him.  The cool air rushing inside his body made him shiver. But that was nothing compared to the feeling of a gloved finger touching the inner walls.

 

Marcus took a small flash light and peered inside Jim. “It looks ok.” He teased, well into his role.  “But I would like to check out that prostate.” He rubbed the small buddle of nerves found deep inside him.  “I have just the thing.”  The metal rod was brought up so Jim could see it.  “This is called a milking rod.  Sometimes it is used to “milk” the prostate to make sure everything is functioning correctly.  Now don’t be ashamed of your body’s natural reactions.  All you need to do is relax.”

 

An evil smile came across the other’s face as he inserted it into the hole that the speculum had created.  A bolt of lighting shot through Jim as it made contact with his prostate.  Seeing the other jump, he began to talk again.  “Don’t worry.  I know it is cold but everything will be all right.  Trust me, I am a doctor.” he continued to rub the bulbous head of the rod over the prostate until Jim was nice and hard.  “Very good.  It seems like you are able to get an erection, but now we will have to see about ejaculation.”  The rubbing continued. Marcus would alternate between a fast or slow pace and given the amount of space he had, he would even tap the nerves, forcing Jim to jolt.

 

_Please let me cum._   He thought.  Jim knew better than to fight it.  Fighting it would mean it would take longer and in the end he would lose anyway.  His breathing increased as waves of pleasure pulsated through him.  He couldn’t hold back as he came hard shoting cum all over.

 

Panting him just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.  He had come from a metal rod.  He had been spread open and treated like a piece of meat.  It seemed that Marcus was pulling out all the stops for this night and Jim wished from the bottom of his heart that this night was over.

 

As the speculum was closed and pulled out, he breathed a sigh of relief.  Perhaps he could get another break like before.  Maybe this was it for the night.  After all Marcus had just gotten up and walked toward the stair way.  But Jim hadn’t hear him go up the stairs.  Jim took that moment to close his eyes and rest since he didn’t know how much longer he would have.

 

The sound of a bucket being dropped down near the table forced him to open his eyes.  Inside the bucket it looked like, well, milk.

 

Once again Marcus went over to his treasure chest.  He loved all the toys that it held.  This one he made special for tonight, it had everything he would need.  The admiral looked around for a moment before he found what he was looking for.  With grin he pulled it out placing it on top.  “Did you know that with all the different species and with all the exchange of medical and technology devices and techniques, it is quiet possible for a human male to become pregnant?”

 

The blood drained from Jim’s face at those words. Marcus could torture him but surely he could not force him to carry his child, would he?  The thought was almost too much to bear as he started to hyperventilate and struggle against the restraints.

 

Marcus couldn’t help but laugh at the scene.  Jim was going no where fast and while he did enjoy watching the other struggle, it would only wear the boy down and he still had so much planned for the night.  “But I don’t think I would like to be a father.”  He laughed.  Jim didn’t need to know about Carol.  “However, I would like to see what you might look like if you were to carry my child.”  Marcus reached down to give Jim a better look into the bucket.  “What we have here is some of my sperm that I had been collecting for a few days.  I am going to put this in you to see what you will look like.”

 

“No!  You can’t!”  Jim didn’t care if he looked weak.  It was bad enough having some of his seed in him, but that much?  Tears started to flow when he saw the large syringe looking object filled with the man’s issue. 

 

“Calm yourself.”  Marcus chided as he pushed the tip into Jim.  “It will be much worse if you struggle. And I mean to get all of this in you. So, don’t spill a drop.”  He pushed the plunder slowly watching the white liquid disappear into Jim’s unwilling body.

 

Over the next few minutes, Marcus repeated the action multiple times filling Jim with the entire contents of the bucket.  Jim watched in horror as his abdomen began to grow and swell like he was pregnant.  After each one he was sure he would not be able to handle anymore and he might explode.  But Marcus just tutted and said that the human body could withstand many things.

 

As the syringe left his body for the final time, Jim had to clench his muscles to make sure nothing came out.  He prayed that Marcus would let him get up soon so he could relieve himself.

 

A hand ran over the swell of his body, lovingly stroking it.  Jim looked wonderful bulged with his seed.  Perhaps one day, in the future, after Jim was completely broken, the boy would actually carry his child.  Oh Marcus, couldn’t wait for that day.  The day when Jim would come to him willingly and beg in earnest for his affection.  When he would not have to threaten anyone to get what he wanted.  He could just imagine Jim cornering him on the way home from work, dropping to his knees and taking him in his mouth.  Soon very soon.

 

“This look is good for you.  But I think it needs a little more.”  The admiral unzipped his pants and pulled out his own erection.

 

Before Jim could comprehend what was going on, Marcus slammed into him causeing his massive belly to shake.  He couldn’t help but scream.  “Please enough.  I have too much in me.  No more.”  He sobbed.

 

“I am just topping you off with something fresh.” He grunted as he continued to ram into the abused body.  Thankfully all the playing had left Marcus with a very short fuse causing him to cum soon.

 

His gray head of hair rested on the swollen belly as he caught his breath.  Damn, that was good.  Above him he could hear Jim weeping and begging.  He couldn’t help but chuckle.  This really was a great night and it wasn’t over yet.  As he was about to pull out he reminded Jim not to spill.

 

Placing himself back in his pants Marcus, when back to the cabinet and pulled out a butt plug that looked like it had a sapphire on it.  “This will keep it in you for a while he said as he placed it inside of the boy.  “There!  I will let you up in a moment.  After all if wouldn’t do to have you laying there naked.”  He tossed Jim a pair of pink lace panties.  “I expect you to put them on.” He commented as he undid the restraints.

 

Carefully, shifting with the new weight, Jim wiggled off the table and put on the panties.  A hand grabbed him and lead him to a full length mirror.  “Take a good look at yourself.”  He whispered, his tongue running over the shell of his ear.

 

If it wasn’t for the strong hands holding him, Jim was certain he would have collapsed.  He looked like he was in his 6th or 7th trimester.  The thought nauseated him to no end knowing that all of the swelling was for this man’s seed.  He just had to get it out of himself, even if it meant begging.  “Please, master.  Let me go back to normal.” 

 

Running his hand on more time over the bulge, Marcus knew he couldn’t continue if he kept Jim like this.  Perhaps another time than.  With a nod he led Jim to the bathroom and waited on the other side of the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking out of the bathroom, more relived than he had ever been in his entire life, Jim almost didn’t care what the other had in store for him.  That was until his wrist was seized and shackled above his head.

 

An old fashion scalpel was brought into his view along with the man wheedling it.  “I feel the need to decorate a bit.  I hope you don’t mind.” As he ran a hand over the mostly un marred flesh.

 

Marcus wasn’t really going to cut him?  That question was answered in the form of shooting pain as the blade sunk into the flesh of his torso.  Jim had to bit his lip to keep from screaming out.  But he could handle this.  It was only pain.

 

“Now what should I write?”  Marcus thought out loud.  “I know! I should give you a proper label. S-L-U-T”  he spoke the letters as he craved them across Jim’s firm chest, marveling as the blood oozed down from the cuts.

 

Jim tried to stay focused.  If he passed out now, who knows what that mad man would do to him.  As much as it hurt, he preferred it to what Marcus had done previously.  This was true pain and only pain.  His nerves were on fire but other than the derogatory word being carved into him, there was nothing sexual.  Part of him wished this was all Marcus ever did.  Turn his flesh into a piece of paper.

 

The admiral ran his fingers through the crimson droplets as he admired his work.  Very nice, the letters were clear and even.  But that was not enough.  He wanted to mark more of the boy.  But he knew he had to be careful, if the boy lost too much blood there was be real trouble and that kind of trouble even Marcus might not be able to get out of.  He than deiced he knew he could only write one more thing.  With a smirk, he picked the next phrase.  It would not be one he would speak to the boy, oh no.  It would be his and his alone to now.  Walking over to Jim’s back, he dug the scalpel in once more.

 

It shouldn’t have been a surprise when he felt the blade but still Jim jerked a little earning himself a scolding from the other.  Remembering to keep calm, Jim focused on the letters.  P-I-K-E-‘-S-P-E-T.  What was that supposed to mean?  Pike’s pet?  Was he talking about Chris?  What did Chris have to do with anything?

 

“So lovely.  It is a shame that I must get rid of them.  Oh well.  I can always do that again later.”  Marcus reached for the dermal regenerator and began to heal the wounds.  It always felt strange when it was used.  It didn’t hurt but his body felt like it was being forced to do something it was not meant to do as the wounds were closed.

 

Jim could hear the sounds of the chains being undone after he had been healed.

 

“Perhaps I have been too cruel to you this evening my dear.  Allow me to make it up to you.” 

 

Jim was lead to another room and what happened in there was by far, in Jim’s opinion, the worst of the night.  Had he been there willing, it would have been called making love.  But the tender kisses and sweet nothings that were whispered only brought tears to his blue eyes.  Oh how he despised that man, does he think he can win Jim over.  Probably not, but the action was so sweet and sickening that Jim could tell it was all an act.  An act to further destroy him.

 

Warm hands trailed down his firm body as Marcus felt his world shatter in white lighting of pleasure.  Those same hands found there way to Jim’s member and brought him to completion.

 

There in the bed, the very last of Jim’s soul died.  Silent tears rolled down Jim’s checks.  He didn’t even make a sound, only blinked as the tears dampened the pillow.  Marcus could see the light fade from his eyes as they were now a matted finish instead of their usual high gloss.  He had won.

* * *

 

 

Bones couldn’t sleep no matter how hard he tried and it wasn’t that he was just excited about going back home to see everyone.  Well, that was part of it.  He couldn’t wait to see his little girl.  She was growing up so fast and part of him was scared that he might miss it.  Bones had to remind himself that even if he lived in the same town as Joanne, Jocelyn wouldn’t let him see her.  So it didn’t matter how far he was from her.  But every time he saw her she looked more mature and soon she wouldn’t need her daddy.  Yeah right, Joanne would always need him.

 

He missed his other friends, Matt, Louis and his wife Rachel.  They were good friends and still looked after Jo.  Bones couldn’t wait for Jim to meet them.

 

_Jim…_ Bones rolled over to look at the other side of the bed.  The kid still wasn’t back and even though Jim told him he wouldn’t be back tonight, it still bothered him.  He had texted the kid reminding him of the time and place, but he got no answer.  Deep in his bones, he knew something was wrong.  He could only hope that with the morning light he would not have to search for his best friend.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Did anyone make it to the end? Breath in and out. It's ok. You made it through the worst chapter. I was going to go into more detail but yeah. Anyway, things will be changing for the next chapter and you might even laugh. Oh! Side note. Matt has been mentioned in every chapter so far, but not named. Can you guess where?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to have just one long chapter about them being in Georgia, but I realized I could brake it up into two parts. So people didn't have to wait as long. I give Bones some made skills in the next two chapters.
> 
> With that said, "And now for something completely different!"

From Wrong to Right

Chapter 5

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek and do not make any [money](1830564) off of this fic.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Bump, bump, bump.  It didn’t matter how many centuries had passed or how technology improved, buses were still bumpy as hell.  And God, did Bones hate it.  At least they were in Georgia already. Originally, the pair had planned to take said bus from San Francisco to Savannah but at the last minute, Bones found a good deal on Priceline for two tickets from San Francisco to New Orleans, which cut their trips time travel exponentially.  The sound of light breathing could be heard from his sleeping friend. Jim had arrived at the airport just in time for the flight but not in time to miss an hour lecture from the older man about responsibility.

 

But at the moment, Bones sort of regretted tearing the kid a new one.  When the kid finally arrived, he looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks.  Bags were under his eyes and hair needed to be brushed.  Jim just shrugged off his friend’s concern.  He just wanted to get going.

 

Bones was hoping this trip would do Jim some good.  Maybe being away from all the pressure in the academy was just what the doctor ordered.  While most thought the kid just partied hard, they missed that he worked hard as well.  It wasn’t uncommon for Jim to burn the midnight oil for his grades.  The kid was not only smart but a hard worker as well.  It was a shame that most didn’t see it.

 

He couldn’t help but smile as he thought of the next two weeks.  It was going to be the first time Jo met Jim.  Sure, they would talk on the phone but it wasn’t the same as meeting in person.  Bones just knew they would get along like PB and J.  Jim would also get to meet the rest of his friends.  Matt was waiting at the house with Jo, while Louis and Rachel invited them over later in the trip.  Plans to be determined at a later date.

 

Looking out the window as they passed a familiar row of live oak trees, Bones knew he was home.  “Jim, wake up.”

 

The older man gently shook his friend to wake him.  “Wa?”  Jim wearily tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.  “We there?”  They better be or Jim might just kill his friend for waking him.

 

For a moment, Bones was debating messing with him or making some kind of snarky remark but after seeing how truly exhausted Jim was, he thought better of it.  “Yeah we’re here.  Let’s grab our bags and go.”

 

When Bones said homestead he meant homestead.  Bathing in the pale moonlight stood a centuries old two story mansion.  Columns lined the front porch as if they were standing guard over the massive property.  Hills and live oak trees complete with Spanish moss dotted the landscape and flagged a pathway towards the house, while the ground fog gave this terrain an eerie appeal.  Of course, the graveyard down the road didn’t help much either.  “So, is this the part were a zombie comes out and eats our brains?”

 

Snorting Bones replied.  “Don’t worry, kid.  I’m sure what you call a brain is safe.”  While it did look creepy, the warm glow from the first story window was the only thing he cared about.

 

The old fashioned lights brightened the dreary deck that preceded the entrance.  It Bones, it as well have been a passageway to happiness.  As they reached the porch, they could hear stirring from behind the door.  Suddenly it swung open.  “Daddy!”  a little girl flung herself into Bones’ arms.

 

“Joanna!”  Jim could see the joy light up the other’s face in a way he had never seen before as he held his little girl.  Looking at the two of them, he couldn’t help but smile.  It was good to see Bones truly happy for a change.

 

“Awww.”  Jim turned around ready to punch anyone who dared to disturb the tender moment.  Bones deserved to have something good and this man was ruining it.  The man in front of him looked like someone who would frequent some of his bars.  Jeans with a jean jacket, boots and a brown head of hair that wrapped over his lip and under his chin.  However, his dark eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness and goodwill.

 

A chuckle rumbled in Bones’ chest.  “Matt!  How are you doing?”  His friend let go of the little girl and embraced the man.

 

“I’m doing just fine. I tried to put her to bed but she is just like her old man.  Stubborn as a mule.  But cute as a button.”  He winked at Joanna.

 

 _So this is Matt_.  Jim thought.  He didn’t look like a lawyer in those clothes but that didn’t mean anything.  Looking at how those two interacted made Jim wonder how close they really were.  They both kept touching each other and laughing at inside jokes.  It sort of made Jim feel a little left out, jealous even.

 

Just then there was a light tug on his pant leg.  Glancing down, he saw a set of sparkling brown eyes looking up at him.  “Uncle Jim?”

 

He couldn’t help but feel loved as she spoke him name.  Kneeling down so he was eye level, the Jim smiled.  “Yep.  That would be me.  And you’re Joanna.  Glad to finally meet you face to face.”  He held out his hand for her to shake, but all she did was look at his hand, back to his face and back to the hand.  Jim couldn’t understand what she was doing until a tiny pair of arms wrapped themselves around his weary body.  A light breath caressed his ear as she whispered softy to him.  “Thank you for loving my daddy.”  Her soft lips brushed his check.

 

“Aww.”  This time it was two voices mocking.

 

Jim tried his hardest to glare at the two men but found he was far too tired to do so.  It must have shown on his face because the next thing he knew Joanna had her small hand around his.  “Come on!  Let me show you to your room.  Uncle Matt let me decorate it myself.  It wanted it to be special for you.”

 

Joanna practically dragged Jim up the stairs, nearly tripping over her own feet in her excitement.

 

It felt strange being lead by a small child around the gigantic house.  All the twists and turns convinced Jim he would get lost finding the bathroom.  “The potty is right next to your bedroom.”  She said as if she could read his mind.  God!  She was just like her father.

 

“Here we are!”  Her joyful voice echoing in his ears.

 

Looking around the room, it was quiet obvious that a five year old girl had decorated it.  The spacious room was filled with stuffed animals, a white porcelain vase of peonies and lilacs sat on the dresser, a white lace doily under it.  Red and pink heart garland outlined the doorway, clearly made by Joanna herself, due to its crude nature.  The queen size bed was decorated with white sheets and a fluffy pink blanket and over flowing with very floral pillows.  Complete with a white lace bed ruffle.  In short, Jo had decorated as if her best friend would stay in the room. 

 

Despite the massive amount of girly stuff, Jim loved the room.  “I love it.”

  
“Really!”  Her eyes getting wide with glee.

 

“Yeah.”  Most of the things were not his taste but the fact that Joanna had take the time to plan and even make some of the decorations made it all the better.  He heard the saying, “it’s the thought that counts”.  This was defiantly that case.

 

Jim flopped down on the bedding, enjoying the cloud like feel.  He had never slept in a bed this big.  His whole life, he had a twin.  It felt kind of nice to spread out.  He would get up in a moment.

 

The floor slightly creaked as Bones entered the room.  He knew he didn’t really need to, but he still wanted to check on Jim.  “So Jim, what do-“ Bones shut his mouth when he saw Jim fast asleep laying not in the bed but across it.  A faint smile was visible in the pale light of the room.  Looking at his bone weary friend, he felt peace flood through him.  The kid was safe here from everything and everyone.

 

Carefully stepping on the floor boards making sure they didn’t creak, the doctor retrieved the other’s sleepwear from the suitcase and made his way towards him.  Working slowly as not to wake him, Bones began to get Jim ready for bed.

 

As he pulled up the other’s shirt, he noticed a disturbing sight that would be missed by most.  The tell tale signs of a dermal regenerator.  They were very faint so most would miss them but they were there.  What most people failed to realize about the dermal regenerate was it would heal most of the minor injury but not all.  It would leave an extremely small portion of healing for the body to do on its own.  Since it was forced healing, the body sort of rebelled against it and would give the healed area a very pale bluish tint until it was completely healed.  Given the age or what he thought could be the age, they were about a day or so old.  _What the hell happened to you, Jim?_

 

“Daddy?”  Bones must have been staring for awhile if his little girl noticed.

 

“Nothing to worry about, Sweetheart.”  He said as he tucked the other into bed.  _Nothing I can’t and won’t handle._

 

* * *

 

Bones couldn’t sleep, no matter how hard he tried.  And he really tried.  He was back in his own bed.  His real bed, back in his own house but still he couldn’t sleep.  Maybe it was the fact that for the first time in months, Jim was not next to him; well there was that other night…

 

Kicking off the covers, he paced the floor hoping to out maneuver his thoughts.  His feet lead him to a bay window that over looked the cemetery down the path.  His family’s cemetery.  Growing up, him, Matt and Louis would go ghost hunting there and scare themselves silly.  But now he had other things to be scared of. 

 

His mind kept going back to Jim’s chest and what he saw.  While he couldn’t read it, it looked like someone had carved something into the kid.  Some kind of word or symbol.  Whoever did that would have needed time to both inflict the injury and heal it.  That could account for the night Jim wasn’t home.  But those things cost a hefty amount of credits.  Given how it was healed, since depending on the model it would heal differently, it had to be a top of the line model.  Not one that you could buy in just any drug store.  Whoever did this had both time and money to burn.  Probably power as well, since now that Bones thought about it, it looked like it could have been a military grade model.  Bones tried to think of who could possibly want to hurt the spunky kid and his mind drew a blank.  Sure, Jim wasn’t loved by everyone but no one wanted to hurt him that badly.  Or if they did, they sure wouldn’t feel like they had to cover their tracks.

 

Growing up, he had always been scared of the unknown.  But this was the one unknown he would solve.

 

* * *

 

 

Jim pushed his face deeper into the feather pillow in a despite attempt to escape the morning sunlight the filtered through his window.  Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the sweet fragrance of peonies and magnolia blossoms that the bedding had been perfumed in.  It was blissful.  The warm sunlight, the soft bedding and the scent of flowers.  Jim couldn’t remember the last time he woke up so relaxed and refreshed.

 

Knowing he couldn’t sleep forever, Jim timidly opened his eyes.  Gazing back at him were a set of large chocolate eyes.  Startled, Jim scurried away nearly falling off the other side of the bed.

 

“Uncle Jim, what’s wrong with your eyes?”

 

“Huh?  My eyes?  Nothing is wrong with them!”

 

“No!  There is something wrong.”  She insisted.  “They are not as sparkly.”

 

“Joanna, what did I tell you about jumping a man first thing in the morning?” 

 

Both their heads turned to the doorway where Bones was standing.  Jim’s eyes widened as he looked at his normally grumpy friend.  He was relaxed.  A light, almost playful smile danced across his lips.  His shoulders were down as he leaded against the door jam.  His clothes were different too.  Most of the time he would see Bones in his red cadet uniform but today he worn a faded green t-shirt and jeans with sneakers.  He looked fine.

 

“Close your mouth unless you’re trying to catch flies for breakfast, Jim” Bones chuckled.

 

“Uh sure, be down in a moment.”  The pair left giving the kid sometime to get ready for his day.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Delicious smells wafted through the air as Jim entered the cozy kitchen.  The smell of bacon, pancakes, grits and eggs filled the room making Jim’s stomach rumble.

 

Looking at the table, he spotted Matt and Joanna sitting down waiting for Jim.  Bones was in the kitchen cooking.  Actually cooking, not using the food synthesizer like so many would.  Bones always said cooking was an art. 

 

“Well, look who’s up!’  Matt’s mustache rose as he smirked.

 

“Hey!  It’s not like I’m that late for breakfast.” 

 

Matt and Jo shared a look.  “Uh, Jim, you’ve been asleep for two days.  This is the first time you came down since you got here.”

 

That couldn’t be true, could it?  Two days, well that would explain why he had been so refreshed.  “You’re not joking are you?”  The pair shook their heads.  “Damn”. 

 

Seeing how agitated Jim was getting Matt quickly changed the subject.  “Well, you’re here now, so eat up.  Leo is a great cook and he made enough to feed an army.”  The older man all but throws bowls and bowls of food at Jim.

 

 

* * *

 

Listening in on the light conversation, Bones couldn’t help but think back to the morning before.

* * *

 

**Bones knew Jim was not really a morning person but this was ridiculous.  It was almost 2 pm and no one had even heard a peep from him.  The doctor had every intention of going up there and shaking the kid awake.**

**That was until he caught sight of him lying in the middle of the bed, illuminated by the early afternoon sun Jim slept.  The bed practically swallowed the kid, even though it was only a queen.  Jim had lost a lot of weight in the recent months and at times looked down right unhealthy.  Bones hoped to fatten the kid up a bit before they returned.  But at this moment, Jim looked so peaceful.  Bones just stood there admiring the kid as he watched the covers move up and down as the sunlight played with the silky blonde strands.**

**Bones couldn’t remember the last time the kid looked so peaceful and relaxed.  Over the past few months, Jim’s sleep had been anything but peaceful.  The kid would wake up or fidget in his sleep.  Perhaps he could give the kid time to sleep.  There was no rush.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I better see that plate full, Jim.  And I want to see at least one piece of fruit!”  Bones yelled from the kitchen.

 

At the table, Jim looked at the bowl of fruit.  Mostly apples and oranges.  There had been peaches but Joanna took the last one.  Matt leaded over the table to grab an orange from the bowl and whispered in Jim’s ear.  “An apple a day keeps the doctor away but if he is good looking, rich and single, switch to oranges.”  He winked as he passed the fruit to the blonde.  “Well, two out of three ain’t bad.”

 

The interaction left Jim, once again, wondering what exactly was Matt’s relationship to Bones.  Sensing his thoughts again he whispered, “After breakfast, let’s go for walk.”

 

Always one to take a chance, Jim readily agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

Jim had no idea where Matt was leading him until he saw the old cemetery.  He wouldn’t admit it but cemeteries gave him the creeps.  All that death made him a little uneasy. But still, he followed the other man through the winding paths of the graveyard.  Wondering through he took in the scenery admiring the trees and various statures that were scattered.  Jim decided that his favorite was the one of the little angel surrounded by water in the fountain.  His least was one of a woman in a ball gown.  It looked like her head would turn when he first looked at it, but looking again, it hadn’t.  Maybe it was haunted.  Finally, they stooped at the top of a hill overlooking the entire cemetery.

 

“It’s a nice view.”  Matt muttered as he sat down on the grass.

 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind all the death.”  Even though Jim spoke under his breath, Matt heard him.

 

“In some places, cemeteries are called “memorial parks” since people go there to remember their loved ones.”

 

“And others call it a “bone yard”.”

 

Sighing, Matt patted the ground next to him indicating he wanted the other to sit.  Plopping down next to him, Jim asked, “So, why are we here?”

 

Matt was quiet for a moment as he admired the scenery.  “Cemeteries have a way of putting everything into prospective.  Makes you think about what is important and what you are going to do with the time you have.  So Jim, what is important to you?”

 

The question caught Jim of a bit off guard.  “ What’s important to me?  What do you mean?”

 

“Exactly what I said.  What or who is important to you?” 

 

Jim could see this was leading back to Bones.  “Bones is my best friend and I would do anything in my power to make sure he is safe and happy.”  Never in Jim’s life had he spoken truer words.  After everything he did over the past few months, he not only talked the talk but walked the walk.  There were very few things he wouldn’t do for Bones.  Killing or hurting others was one, killing or hurting himself, he could live with.

 

A set of brown eyes bore into him as if they were looking into his very soul.  Matt just stared at him for a moment before he broke out into a smile.  “Good.  I had a feeling but I wanted to hear it from the horse’s mouth.”  He laughed.  “I have known Leo from the cradle and I kind of wanted to get a feeling for you.  I worry about him so far away from us.  When he left he wasn’t in the greatest of places.  But then he told us about this “kid” he was hanging around with and as time went on we got the impression that somehow you won him over.  I just wanted to make sure the feeling was mutual.  I just want him to be happy.  He needs someone…especially after that night.”  The last part came out as a whisper, almost as if Jim was not supposed to hear it.

 

Then something clicked in Jim’s head.  “You were the one who found him that night!”  He didn’t mean to scream but that was just the way it came out.

 

Matt didn’t need to be told which night it was.  “Yeah, I did.  I saw him just hanging there.  Nearly lost my lunch.  You don’t know how glad I was that he was able to be saved.  It’s funny, he might have been the one swinging, but I thought I was the one dying.  Can’t stand that woman for everything she did to him!”

 

That woman could only be Jocelyn.  As much as Jim wanted to bad mouth her, Bones had given him a stern lecture about bad mouthing her especially around Joanna.  Bones would say he didn’t want Jo to be divided between her parents especially since Jocelyn was the main caregiver.  Jim had to respect that about Bones.  Some divorced parents are consistently getting their kids in the middle and forcing them to take sides.  Not Bones he was above that, Jocelyn however, was not.  It seemed like she enjoyed nothing more than to put her former husband down in front of the girl.  Joanna would call crying in the middle of the night telling Bones what her mother had said.

 

“I’m glad you where there for him.”

 

“Me too, Jim.”

* * *

 

 

“Bout time you got back, kid!  I was about to send out the dogs.”  Even though Bones’ words sounded serious, the glint in his eyes said other wise.

 

“I don’t think you have dogs, Bones” Jim laughed as he was lead to an outdoor table with Matt.  He felt much better about Matt.  Jim could tell that he was sincere when he spoke about wanting Bones to be happy.  It was nice to know that even hundreds of miles away, Bones had friends that were willing to buckle down for him.  But Jim still couldn’t shake this feeling that Matt was not telling him everything.  That was to be expected though.  After all, he was the new guy.

 

At the table, Joanna sat swinging her legs back and forth eating something from a dessert bowl.  She waved at them with her spoon.  Mouth still full of food.  Before she could speak, Bones interrupted.  “Now don’t you go taking with your mouth full.  You were raised better than that.”  He smiled as he set down a bowl for both Matt and Jim.

 

Inside, it looked sort of like pudding.  It was textured with elongated pale bumps.  But the color was a bit off.  It was a pale pink.  Jim sat there and poked at the dish for a moment before giving up on his scientific analyze.  “So, what is it?”

 

“It’s rice pudding, kid.  Made it myself when you boys were out.”  Bones pulled up a chair enjoying the fresh air.

 

“But it’s pink.”  Last time Jim checked rice pudding was white or at least whitish.  This was pink.  No two ways about it.

 

“Yep.  Jo got a thing for pink foods at the moment.  Once when she was younger, she wouldn’t get anything that wasn’t blue.  We kind of wend her off of that but she will still get in her moods and only want food to be a certain color.  So, we came to a compromise.  I would make the pudding pink and everything else would stay the same.  Trust me, if I hadn’t done this, you would have been eating pink grits and everything else would have a pink tint to it.”  Bones thought back to his own childhood when they had green ketchup.  Just the thought of it made his stomach turn but it was supposed to taste that same.  Somehow it didn’t. 

 

Looking at it again, Jim remembered how delicious breakfast had been.  He wondered if Bones’ culinary skills extended to desserts as well.  Taking a chance, he took a bite of the creamy pink dish.  His eyes shot open.  This had to be the best rice pudding he had ever tasted!  It was sweet but not overly so.  The rice was cooked to perfection and it didn’t sit like a rock in his stomach like it normally would.  “Bones,  as your future captain, I order you to do all the cooking during our stay!”

 

“Heaven to Betsy, an order for the captain, I must obey.”  Bones winked at Joanna as she giggled.  “Trust me Jim; I had every intention of doing that.  Lord knows what kind of kitchen skills you have.  You might just set the whole place on fire.”

 

Watching the scene, Matt felt a vibration from his communicator.  Quickly peeking under the table, he read the message.

 

-Is it done yet?-

 

He prided himself on being honest at times and this was one of them.  Matt knew the answer and replied the truth. –No. Not yet-

 

A second later, another message came through.  –Do you need help?-

 

He didn’t want to ask for help.  All he needed was sometime to get the job done.  That’s all.  Looking at the adults at the table, Matt wondered if might really need some assistance with this.  In the beginning, he thought it would a walk in the park, but now things were getting complicated.  But he was not a man to give up.  –I don’t know.  If it’s not done by next week than yes.-

 

-Keep me posted.-

 

Matt mentally sighed.  He would have up the ante.

 

* * *

 

Jim was truly enjoying his time in Georgia.  Everyday Bones would cook and it was Jim’s job to keep Jo occupied.  But he didn’t mind.  In fact, he loved it.  They would color, draw or play Candy Land.  Sometimes Joanna would take him around the property and show him good hiding places for when they could get her dad to be “it” in hide and seek.

 

The duo really did become thick as thieves.  Even when they would go out, Jo insisted on holding both Bones’ and Jim’s hands.  Every time she would smile up at him, it felt like warm chicken soup pouring on his soul.

 

But the nights were a little different.  Jim had slept well the first/two nights but after that, sleep became hard to find.  Something just didn’t feel right.  Like something was missing.  Jim took to wondering the halls, creeping like a ghost from the past.  His feet lead him to his friend’s room one night.

 

Inside he could hear murmuring and rustling.  _So Bones is also having some problems.  Guess he’s up…_ Jim lightly tapped on the door just incase the doctor had only been talking in his sleep.

 

A “come in” was bellowed from the other side of the door.  No sleep was present in the voice.

 

The door creaked as Jim entered the master bedroom.  “Damn” was the only word Jim could think of as he walked in.  It was monolithic.  Probably the size of their entire dorm room.  Complete with a desk, full length mirror and bathroom.  Not to mention the bay window.

 

Smack dead in the middle of the room was Bones sitting up in the king sized bed.  Sheets and blankets pooled around him.  “Couldn’t sleep neither?”

 

“Yeah”

 

Neither spoke for a moment.  The sound of movement on the bed brought Jim’s attention back.  “Come on, kid.”  Bones said from the left side of the bed patting the right side.  “There’s plenty of room.”

 

Jim didn’t need anymore as he jumped in the bed.  “Careful, Jim!”

 

Jim couldn’t help but snuggle deep into the soft bedding.  It had a hint of musk that could only be described as Bones’ own scent.  As he snuggled deep, he felt like a cat patting down his bed.

 

“Comfy?”

 

“Yep!”  Jim beamed up as he finally settled down.  “Goodnight, Bones.”

 

“Night, Jim.”

 

* * *

 

 

Joanna couldn’t wait to get her day started.  Daddy, Uncle Matt, Uncle Jim and her were going over to the lake today.  Many of her friends were going to be there and she couldn’t wait to show off her awesome Daddy and Uncle Jim.  Everyone already knew how awesome Uncle Matt was.

 

Quickly, she scampered through the hallways to Uncle Jim’s room.  Throwing the door open, hoping to scare him, she was only met with silence.  Looking around she couldn’t find him.  _Guess he’s not here._ Despite Uncle Jim not being in the room, the little girl was not deterred.  That just meant she would wake her Daddy.

 

Tiptoeing to her Daddy’s room, she peered through the ajar door.  Through the crack Joanna could clearly see two lumps on the bed.  _So that’s where Uncle Jim is!_

 

As not to wake them, she opened the door and quiet as a mouse, made her way to the foot of the bed.  A delighted look spread across her face as she realized that she had in fact been right.  Her Uncle Jim was in bed with Daddy.  She just watched for a moment her wide eyes taking in the sight.

 

Jim had grown accused to knowing if someone was watching him either when he was asleep or awake.  He could feel the presence of eyes on him as he slowly opened his own.

 

It took him a few seconds to register what was looking at him from the edge of the bed.  He shot up the moment he could comprehend that it was Joanna.  “Joanna!  It’s not what it looks like!”  he squeaked.  How bad did he just mess up?  He could recall times in the past being caught in someone else’s bed and being chased out with something akin to a shotgun.  But this was worse.  Joanna was special and he didn’t want to complicate things.  But the girl climbed on the soft bed, her face alight with joy.

 

Joanna bounced her way to the head of the bed, causing her Daddy to stir.  “Damn it, Jim.  I’m a doctor not a trampoline.” He muttered still mostly asleep.

 

Giggling, she crawled in between her daddy and Uncle Jim.  “I guess we can sleep a little more.”  She said as she laid her head on the pillow.

 

Having recovered from his near heart attack, he couldn’t help but agree with her.  A little more rest was needed.  He put his own head down on the pillow beside her.  There was a slight tap on his nose. 

 

Opening his eyes, he saw Joanna’s looking right back at him, nose to nose.  After a second of mulling over it in her head.  She spoke.  “Your eyes are better now.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep.  They have their sparkle back.”

 

Jim thought for a moment.  Perhaps she was right.  He did feel different since he had come here.

 

“Uncle Jim?”

 

“Yeah, Jo?”

 

“Your breath smells.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this break from all the darkness. The next chapter will follow a bit of the same vain. 
> 
> And now for my public service announcement. AO3 is one of the best fan sites out there. At first, it was Fanfiction.net. This was before they took down/banned the N-17 stuff (yes, I am showing my age). Then there was Adultfanfiction.net. They were good and came at a time when it was needed, aka after the ban. But it is limited in its capacity (no fan art) and they nitpick about labels. But still a good site. With that said, if you are able, please give a few dollars to help keep this site great. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I broke Georgia into more parts.

From Wrong to Right

Chapter 6

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek and do not make any [money](1830564) off of this fic. Or any of the music used.

♪Blah, Blah, Blah♪ = music lyrics

 

* * *

 

 

“I thought you said it would be a short walk.”  Jim had to complain.  By his best guess, the group had been walked two miles and was about ready for a break.  Jim had no idea where they were going.  Everything looked the same to him and part of him was convinced that they had passed that tree at least once before.

 

“Quit your complaining, Jim.  You don’t hear Joanna carrying on like that.”  Bones commented.  It was true.  The little girl was a trooper and didn’t say a peep.

 

“So how much longer till we get to your old swimming hole.”

 

“For the last time Jim, it’s not a swimming hole.  It’s a lake.”  Bones grumbled.  Sometimes he was sure Jim was really a four year old in an adult’s body.

 

“That’s right.  We called the puddle in the spring a swimming hole, right Leo.”  Matt’s arm slung over Leo’s shoulder as they continued their stroll.

 

It wasn’t for the first time that Jim wondered about the extent of Matt’s and Bones’ relationship.  They were good friends that much was obvious but with the way they acted…could they be more?

 

Jim didn’t have much more time to think on the situation as they arrived at the lake.  The sunlight reflected off of the cloudy brown water of the lake.  Trees perfectly lined the perimeter of the lake and even had a long rope hanging from one of the trees.  A bunch of people with children were near the lake edge.  Many people were lounged in their beach chairs in the sand while others watched the children play.  A small group of children ran up to them.

 

“Hey, Jo!  We never thought you would get here.”  One of the boys cried.

 

“Is this your daddy?”  A girl pointed at Bones

 

“Guilty.”  Quipped Jim winking at the girl.  “And I’m Jim.”

 

“Cool.  Are you going to play with us?” the group of children looked expertly at the grown ups.  Joanna had been going on for weeks about how cool they were.  So that means they would play.

 

Bones nodded at the group.  It wasn’t everyday he got to play and act like a kid again.  The group practically dragged the man to the water, barely giving him time to take of his shirt and toss it to Jim, as Jim hooted he would set up camp.  Bones response was for Jim to remember to reapply the sun screen.  They had all been forced to apply a bunch before they were permitted to leave the house.  Of course, it was the highest SPF known to man.

 

Finding a nice spot near the couple of trees, Jim set up the chairs making sure they were close enough to the shade if someone wanted to not get roasted.  Laying back in the chair, Jim couldn’t help but admire the drastic change in his friend.  Since they arrived, there had been a spring in the other’s step.  As if he didn’t have a care in the world.  With the academy hundreds of miles away, he seemed to laugh freely and nag less.  Part of Jim wanted to try and convince Bones to leave the academy and stay here.  The other part, a much more selfish part of him, could never let the other go.  Letting Bones go just might kill him.  But still, it was nice to see him so free.

 

Jim could hear the sand shift as someone sat next to him.  With his peripheral vision, he could see that it was Matt.  Neither spoke for a moment, but it was Matt that finally broke the silence.  “Great view, don’t ya think?”

 

“Yeah.  Nice day.”

 

“I wasn’t talking about the weather.”  He chuckled as he pointed to Bones in the water.

 

Looking closely, Jim spotted Bones playing Marco Polo with the group.  Sunlight reflected off of the water giving him a lively glow.  He had really toned at the academy and it showed.  People at bars often wondered what the man was hiding under those scrubs.  Jim felt a protect side come out.  While he didn’t have a chance in hell with Bones, that did not mean someone else had the right to ogle him like he was a piece of meat.  “Stop it.”  He growled.

 

“Stop what?”

 

Jim had to keep his voice down although he wanted nothing more than to scream in his face.  “You know what.”

 

Matt scratched the back of his head for a moment, genuinely confused.  Did he over step some kind of boundary he was unaware of?  “Listen Jim-“

 

“No, you listen!  I don’t care how long you’ve been friends with Bones that doesn’t give you a right to act like that.  He’s not some eye candy you can just drool over.”

 

The other pondered the words for a moment.  To quote an old movie, “What we have here is failure to communicate.”  That was when the light blub went on.  “Jim, I’m not sure what you think, but what happened between Leo and I is long over.”

 

Now it was Jim’s turn to be shocked.  “You two were in a relationship.”  _Oh great!  I’ve been hanging around Bones’ other ex!_

 

“I wouldn’t call it a relationship.  Really.  It was more like friends with benefits.  You know, fooling round.  Having some fun.”  Matt raised his hand to stop Jim from interrupting.  “But we realized that we were better as friends than friends with benefits.  Leo is a very emotional person and sex to him is spiritual.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”  Jim thanked God he wouldn’t have to beat Matt away with a stick.

 

“Really!  You know?”  There was a glint in Matt’s eyes that normally spelled trouble when it in Jim’s.  “So you slept with him.”

 

“Yeah, so what?  It was only once.”  Never before had Jim blushed when talking about his sex life.  But today his body said otherwise.

 

“He’s good. Isn’t he?  Knows what he’s doing.  Must be because he’s a doctor.  Knows just where to touch.  God!  Ops!  Sorry about that.  In my option, those in the medical field know just where to touch.”

 

“Make it a habit of screwing people in that line of work?”  He grinned.

 

“You could say that.  Married to a guy in that field.  Nurse.  Names Jeb.  In NY right now for a medical conference.”  It was then that Jim noticed the ring.

 

“So, what did you do?  Stalk out a hospitals?”

 

While it was a joke, Matt had met Jeb on one of the worst nights of his life.  “I met him that night.  He was one of the nurses working on Leo.   Saw how upset I was while he was in recovery so Jeb took me to the mess hall for a bit.  One thing lead to another.  We have been together ever since.  Never thought I would meet someone that way, but fate had other plans.”

 

Jim couldn’t help but reflect on how Jeb and Matt met.  Something so horrible turned into treasured gold.  Perhaps things would work out.

 

Bones really looked like he was having fun and far be it for Jim not to join in.  Ripping of his shirt, Jim bidded Matt goodbye as he ran to the cool water.

 

Sadly, it was just in time to see Bones climb out.  Water dripping from his body as his swimming trucks clung to his legs and groin, perfectly outlining everything.  It wasn’t like Jim hadn’t seen Bones swimming before but something was different about it.  Maybe it was the smile.  Bones looked good when he smiled.

 

“Hey kid, heading in?”  Bones pointed to the lake.  “I’d be careful if I were you.  Right now it’s crawling with lake monsters.”

 

“Lake monsters?”  Jim couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Yeah.  But out of the water we call them “kids”.  I’m going to rest a bit before heading back into the danger zone.  Watch your back, kid.”

 

“I have handled more fights than you know about.  I think I can handle a bunch of kids.”  Jim rested his hand on Bones’ wet shoulder.

 

“Famous last words.”  Bones watched as the other dove into the water.  Watching him disappear in the murky water made a chill run down his spine.  Bones knew Jim was ok but still, seeing him vanish before his eyes left a knot in his throat.

 

As he took Jim’s former seat, he brooded over Jim.  Or to be exact, Jim’s mysterious situation.  When he looked at Jim’s chest, he could see the wounds were completely healed.  But the fact that they were there in the first place made his skin crawl.  He was looking for some sick bastard, that’s for sure.  He had to talk to Jim.

 

“Penny for your thought?”  His eyes drifted over to Matt.

 

“Nothing I want to talk about.”  He muttered.

 

“It’s Jim ain’t it?”  A knowing smirk crossed his lips as he watched the expression on Leo’s face.  “Come on, Leo.  Talk to me.  Like you used to in the good old days.”

 

“Matt, the good old days were not that good.  You are just feeling nostalgic.”

 

“But there was a time you would talk to me.  Telling me what’s eating you.  Or is that Jim’s position now?”

 

Smoldering brown eyes pierced Matt’s  “Leave the kid out of this.”

 

Matt had to stop himself from laughing.  Bones was worse than a wolf protecting her pups.  It was too perfect.  “Don’t think I will.  I like the kid, don’t get me wrong, but he’s immature, not to mention a slut from what I remember.  I mean those are his dominate features, so what good is he really?”

 

Leo’s fingers dug into the arm rests as he tried to restrain his murderous rage.  He clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth so hard that he was shocked they weren’t broken.  Matt looked like he did nothing wrong as he lounged back in his chair, eyes closed enjoying the Georgia heat.  Blood could be heard pounding in his own ears.  “Listen Matt.”  He panted.  “I’m going to let what you just said slide for two reasons.  One, you have been my friend forever and two you don’t know Jim that well.  Jim is one the most decent people in the universe.  He might act like a kid but when he needs to, he straightens out.  He is not a slut either!  Half the time, he just flirts and nothing else happens.  Kid’s good like that.  If someone wants to be left alone, really left alone, he’ll leave.  Might have a friend or two with benefits, but they are good friends first!  Jim has a heart the size of Texas and the stones to go with it.  Anytime ANYONE is in trouble, regardless if he knows or likes them, he’ll lend a hand.  Even if it’s against popular ideals.  He’s great with kids; you’ve seen him with Jo, and look at that!”  Leo pointed to the water were it looked like they were playing monsters.  Jim was the monster getting splashed by every kid in the lake, while he would raise his arms and pretend to attack.  “He’s also as sharp as a tack!  I saw his IQ results once.  They were scary!  But he knows he has to work as well and does.  There are reasons I love the kid.”

 

“So it sounds to me like he’s Mr. Perfect.”

 

“Damn close!”

 

“So why don’t you date him?”

 

It was an odd question that passed through Bones ears and rattled around.  It wasn’t the first time someone suggested it.  But to hear it from Matt’s lips a light blub went on.  “You’re trying to set me up with the kid!”

 

A light smile played across Matt’s lips as he shrugged his shoulders trying to act innocent. 

 

Bones ripped the towel from his own chair and began the beat Matt with it, all the while muttering “stupid lawyer tricks” and “conniving interfering pain” and a bunch of other words and phrases that he was glad Jo wasn’t around to hear.  Matt for his part put his hands over his head playfully protecting himself.  It did not hurt.  The towel was too soft and Leo hadn’t even rolled it up.  Matt had to bit his lip in order not to laugh.  Leo really was a firecracker.  No wonder he got along with the kid.

 

Finally, Bones anger having ebbed as he left the towel on the other’s head.  “I’m heading back to the water.  You stay here.  I don’t want to be responsible for drowning you!” 

 

Matt dared to peck as Leo began his retreat to the water.  It as so much fun railing him up.  Maybe it would give him something to think about.  Matt could only hope.

 

Bones left deep footprints as he made his way to the water.  The nerve of that man.  How dare he interfere with his love life or lack there of.  His relationship with Jim was just fine the way it was.  Nothing needed to change.  Besides, why would Jim want to be saddled with an old man like him.  Not that he wanted to be with a kid like Jim either.  But when they were with each other, things were easy.  They didn’t have to pretend to be something that they weren’t. they could just be themselves.  They had seem each other at their worst but still thought the best of one other.  Regardless, it wouldn’t work.  Regardless of what Matt thought.

 

The cool water felt good against his skin as he submerged in the lake.  In his youth, his friends and him would come here to relax.  It was like there own little world.  They would use the lack of visibility to sneak up on each other and scare the day lights out of people.  Bones still hoped he had it, maybe he could give the kid a shock.  Would serve him right.

 

Through the murky water, he was able to make out a shape near the bottom of the lake.  Curiosity being what it was, Bones went to investigate but stopped dead when he recognized who it was.  Well, not who really but what.  A little boy who looked right in Bones eyes.  “He is going down.”  The little boy said before he vanished.

 

Never in his entire live had Bones swam so hard or fast.  Breaking through the surface, he allowed himself a moment to breath.  Dear God! That couldn’t be him, could it?  No, he was a man of science.  He didn’t believe in all other fairly tales and ghost stories anymore.  Even still, what did the ghost mean by “He is going down”?  Who was he talking about?  Not Bones or he would have said, “You are going down”.  So who was it?  Bones didn’t have much time to think as a wave crashed over his face.  He could hear Jim’s laughter.

 

“Decided to stop being an old man?”  He laughed as he splashed Bones again.

 

“Knock it off kid, before I hurt you.” 

 

“Oh, I am so scared.  Whatever will I do?”  Jim splashed the other one more time.  “Catch me if you can!”  He dove under the water to escape his friend’s wrath.

 

Bones dove back under to follow him.  It felt good chasing the other.  He felt young again. Like he did before his divorce, before his life went to hell.  It was only him, the water and a friend.

 

His hand reached out for a pale ankle in front of him effectively pulling him down, bringing them face to face.  Through the tan water, their eyes locked neither wanting to break the trance they had put themselves under.  However, the necessity for breathing had other idea as the pair was force to the surface.

 

Gasping for air, they took a moment to get their breath.  They were farther out than they had indented but they could see the shore line in the distance.  Life at that moment was good.  A wet hand as placed over Bones’ rapidly beating heart.  Looking down, Bones noticed it wasn’t his on. 

 

Jim didn’t know what possessed him to do it.  Maybe he just wanted to feel the thumping of the other’s life.  To know that it as still there.  The wet skin under his palm seemed to have a life of its own as it thundered away.  He smiled as he came closer to the other.  They were mere inches from touching.  Jim’s hand still on the Bones’ chest.  Both seemed trapped in the moment.

 

The distant sound of a boat shook them from their daze.  “We should be heading back kid.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

The walk home had been a quiet one, either from exhaustion or each lost in their own thoughts.  Bones, for his part, was torn between what happened in the water with Jim and the overwhelming concern he had for the kid’s well being.  “Matt, you and Jo go on a head.  Jim, hang back with me.”

 

Jim wasn’t sure what to expect when he was taken from the group.  It wasn’t like he and Bones had never walked alone before but this time as different.  The man looked a bit nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to find the right words.  “Jim, you know how I feel about keeping secrets, don’t cha?”  The other nodded in the affirmative.  “Good.  So I don’t have to explain it.  Now, the question is, why are you keeping them from me?”

 

His blue eyes widened.  Jim had more than one secret.  Both were equally devastating if the other knew.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  Jim was a great actor but not when it came to Bones.  For some reason, he just couldn’t lie to this man.

 

Bones lips feruled at the statement.  If Bones hated anything more than secrets, it was lies.  Secrets were the desire to keep information from someone with out hurting them.  But 9 of out 10 times some one got hurt.  Lying was telling someone the wrong information.  Either trying to protect someone or hurt them.  Either way, in the end, someone got hurt.  Secrets and lies breed nothing but trouble.  “Don’t lie to me, boy!  I want to know has been eating you these past few months.”

 

“Bones, it’s nothing.  Really.”  Run around the truth.  That’s all he could do.  If Bones found out the truth, what would he do?  No!  It was safer for his friend to be at arms length.

 

Folding his arms across his chest, Bones began again.  “Really?  Nothing?  Then what was with those marks on your back and torso!”

 

All the blood drained from Jim’s face, leaving him as white as a ghost.  How did Bones know about those?  Marcus had used the dermal regenerator on him.  There should have been no evidence.  None!  But somehow Bones knew.  “I don’t know what you are talking about.”  It was a pathetic attempt but that was all he had left.

 

“You might be able to play dumb with the rest of world, but not me!  Words were carved into your skin.”  Bones saw the other waver on his feet.  For a moment, Bones thought the other was going to pass out.  “I couldn’t see what the words said, but I know they were words.  For crying out loud, Jim!  I’m your friend.  Or at least I thought I was.”

 

Now was the moment of truth.  Fate had presented Jim with an opportunity to be free from this hell or be sealed with in it.  His mouth moved desperately trying to tell his friend the truth.  What Marcus had done, his reasons for keeping it a secret and what the cost might be if he refused.  But nothing came out.  Only tears.  He couldn’t face Bones like this, he had to get way.  His feet thankfully worked, taking him far away from his friend.

 

* * *

 

_Stupid!  Stupid. Stupid!_   Bones feet crunched the ground underneath his feet as he stopped through the cemetery.  He was never good with the soft emotional touch, he always pushed too hard and it would land him in trouble.  Just like now.  Here alone, in a place we people would go for their final resting place, he thought it might be nice to put up a stone for his friendship with Jim.  Bones had known the kid wouldn’t talk to him. But still he pushed.  Even accused him of being a terrible friend.

 

Whenever he was here, he would let the spirits of the past guide him.  Walking through the stones of deceased relatives, he stopped at his favorite spot.  Or it would be, if he hadn’t seen said person today.  A little angel statue surrounded by water.  Many thought it was just some decoration but those who knew the secrets of the McCoy family knew otherwise.  About 40 years ago, a little boy “drowned” at the lake.  It was later discovered the poor thing was being abused by a family friend and as actually murdered by him there.  A little song was made about him.  “Sweet little Tom, where have you gone?  Drowned in the lake, who could have prevented this fate?  Everyone thought you were safe and sound, little did they know you were going down.” The statue was carved to look exactly like him.  According to legend, people would see Tom when someone was in danger and try to warn them, saying “going down.”

 

Tom.  That was who he had seen today. Never had he seen the boy before.  Not even when he was going though his divorce.  Bones chose to believe it was all a bunch of nonsense but you can take the boy out of the south but not the south out of the boy. 

 

Bones sat beside the statue of Tom for a few moments, thinking.  Could he fix the mess he just made with Jim?  Mostly likely.   Jim as the most forgiving guy in the universe.  But after Jim forgave him, then what?  Could they really go back to the way things had been?  Did he even want to?  Looking over at Tom once more, he came to the conclusion that life was too short.

* * *

 

The room as dark when Bones entered it.  At first, he though he was alone but looking at his bed, he could see a Jim shaped lump there.  As upset as Jim had been, he had still come to his bed.  Maybe he had just been a drama queen about how bad things were with Jim.  Pulling back the covers, he slid next to his best friend.

 

“I’m still made at you.”  A sleepy voice said.

 

“I know.”

 

Jim rolled over to look at his friend.  “No, you don’t know!  You’re my best friend.  The only person in the entire universe who I trust.  And just because I am keeping one secret from you, you think I am a terrible friend.”

 

“That’s not it Jim!”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

_Don’t stick you feet in your mouth again, Leo._   “I’m worried.  Over the past few months, you’ve not been yourself.  You’ve been distant and have stopped completely taking care of yourself.  You’ve always been on the thin side, but now it borders on sickly.  Someone nights, I worry that I will wake up and find you dead next to me.”

 

“Bones-“

 

“Let me finish.  This is a two way street.  You’re my best friend and I trust you.  I have never kept a secret from you.”

 

“What about Matt.”

 

“What about Matt?”

 

“He said that you two were friends with benefits.”

 

“Yeah and?  It’s just like you and Gaila.  That’s it.  But you are getting off topic again.  This is about you!”

 

Both needed to gain control over their rapidly beating hearts.  It wasn’t just anger, it was fear.  Fear of losing each other or even themselves.  “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for making you made upset.  You just mean too much to me.”

 

Jim let the words wash over him.  It was nice to hear an apology but what’s more was the reason behind it.  Jim meant something to someone.  “Thanks.  You know, I’m surprised that you aren’t following me with a tricorder or something.”

 

“Yeah.  That would be funny.”

 

“You scan me in my sleep, don’t you?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Bones!”

 

“Yeah.  Almost every night.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was about midnight when Bones woke up alone in his bed.  Perhaps everything had been a dream.  Maybe Jim was still angry at him.  Rolling over to the other side, he could tell it had not been a dream.  Jim’s side was still warm.  The kid could not have gone far or been gone for too long.  Either way, Bones would be much happier if he knew where Jim was.

 

Hopping out of bed, he began his systematic sweep of the house trying to see where he could have gone.  First, Bones checked in the bathroom, not there.  Then Jim’s own room, again not there.  Joanna’s?  Nope.  Kitchen, living room, basement.  Nope, nope, nope.  Where the hell did that kid get to?  Sometimes Bones just wanted to put the kid on a leash or at the very least have a bell round his neck.  A rock settled in his stomach.  What if Jim hadn’t been as ok as he had seemed?  What if he just up and left?  But his things were still in the room.  He wouldn’t leave with out those, would he?

 

Outside!  That as the one place he hadn’t checked.  Putting a set of slippers on, he walked out in to the cool night. 

 

Walking down the pathway, he spotted Jim sitting on a grass looking at the bright night sky.  “Beautiful isn’t it?”  Jim said.  “Ever been to Iowa?  There’s practically nothing out there.  Just fields and farms.  Growing up, I would go out at night and just look up at those stars.  Wanting nothing more than to get lost in them.  It was an escape.  It is an escape.  I can’t wait to get up there and get lost in them.”

 

Jim rarely talked about his feelings.  That wasn’t who he was and Bones normally covered his up with some sort of snarky comment or sarcastic remark.  But something was different that night.  It was like they both felt raw.  As if there was an infected wound that they were reopening and cleaning out.  While it hurt for a moment, afterwards there would be a pleasant calm.  “Might get a bit lonely up there.”

 

“I’m used to being alone.  Been that why most of my life.  I think I can go on the rest of it that way.”

 

“No, you ain’t.  Cause I’m going up there with ya.”  Even thought the darkness, Bones could see the blue in Jim’s eyes.  “You heard right.  Where you go, I go.  Misery loves company.  So why don’t we me miserable and lonely together.  If I stay soil side, I won’t see more of Joanna.  Jocelyn won’t let it.  So whether you like it or not, you’re stuck with me, kid.”

 

“Bones.”  It was too good to be true.

 

“I know I’ve said it before, but I’m sorry.  Seeing you in pain drives me around the bend.  I won’t ask again.  Just know that there is someone who cares.”

 

Jim had to fight the tears he knew were coming.  It was one thing to know someone cared about you, but it as another for someone to say it.  “Bones, I just want you to know that you are my best friend and I would do anything for you.”

 

“Same here, kid.”  Both sat there looking up at the night sky, basking in their soft light, dreaming about the future in space.  It was kind of romantic as they enjoying the melody of the crickets.  It almost sounded like music.  Music…wait!  Since when did crickets have vocals?  “Not to sound cheesy but do you here music?”

 

“Yeah.  I thought it was my imagination.”

 

 Both listened quietly to the faint music as their faces flushed at the lyrics.

 

♪There’s a time for everyone if they only learn

That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn

There’s a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors

When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

 

And can you feel the love tonight?

It is where we are

It’s enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far♪

 

“That’s it!  I’m gonna tan someone’s hide!”  Bones practically ran back to the house, Jim fast on his tail.

 

Bones thundered to the porch almost destroying the infernal music system trying to get it to stop.  He had been embarrassed plenty of times in his life but this took the cake.  They were just talking!  Talking!  Nothing romantic, just two friends patching things up.  That’s it!  Now Bones was going to have to hunt down the vermite who did this.  And he had a very short list!

 

* * *

 

Hiding inside the kitchen, Joanna and matt could hear the carnage done to the poor defenseless system.  It had seemed like a good idea at the time to Joanna.  A little mood music, they call it.  And that was one of the prettiest songs she knew.

 

“You tried, Jo.   But why don’t ya leave this to the grown ups.”

 

Her big eyes looked gazing hopefully into his.  “You think you can?  Really?”

 

“Sure, Jo!  I know your Daddy.  Just leave it to me.  Now, I think it is time for you to hit the hay otherwise your Daddy will hit the roof!”

 

Matt waited a few moments before whipping out his communicator.  –I think I might need help.-

 

-Leave everything to me-

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update before the end of the month, but no promises.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Sorry that it took me so long to update. I got married and less than a week later I got a full time job so I have been busy.

From Wrong to Right

Chapter 7

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek and do not make any [money](1830564) off of this fic. Or any of the music used.

♪Blah, Blah, Blah♪ = music lyrics

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are we there yet?” Jo.

 

“No.” Bones.

 

“Are we there yet?” Jim.

 

“No.” Bones.

 

“Are we there yet?” Jo.

 

“No.” Bones.

 

“Are we there yet?” Jim.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Really?” Jim.

 

“No.”

 

Jim could hear the Bones’ fingers clutch the steering wheel in a desperate attempt not to lose complete control and flip out in front of Joanna.  But, oh were they trying to make that man scream.  The group was going to New Orleans in Louisiana, one state over from where they had been.  Having already stopped multiple times for breaks, they were only half way through Alabama and Bones didn’t know who was worse to deal with at this moment.  Jim or Joanna.  The two were quiet for the moment, but he knew that wouldn’t last.  When he thought they would get along, he had no idea it would be that well and how diabolically similar they would be.  It was if they were psychically connected since their actions seemed flawlessly intone with each other.  In other words, they were driving in up the wall in perfect harmony.  

 

Naturally, Jim started the trouble.  His eyes meet Jo’s speaking of a plan that would surely make the man scream.  “Jo.  Why don’t we sing a little song.”  Given the histrionic nature of his voice, Bones wanted to crash into the nearest tree.

 

“Ok, Jim.  What should we sing?”  They had to be psychic.  That was the only explanation because they began to sing the same song at the same time. 

 

“Are we there yet?  Are we there yet?  Are we there?  Are we there?”

 

“New song, children!” 

 

“Hey.  I’m an adult.”

 

“Jim.  Myself and most of Starfleet would disagree.”

 

The pair giggled.  Then a more horrifying song began.

 

“This is the song that doesn’t end.  This is the song that doesn’t end.”

 

A howl of agony could be heard by cars passing by.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bones leaned against the door of their room in New Orleans.  He wasn’t sure that he was going to make it.  The diabolical duo, as he would forever refer to them, were currently wrestling on the bed.  Bones couldn’t help but feel ambivalent of the trip to New Orleans.  On one hand, he was thrilled to have Jim meet the rest of his friends.  But the flip side was, he would have to share Jim.  Their trip being almost over, Bones wanted to spend as much with his friend as possible. 

 

Watching the two of them, he felt the feeling of domesticity bloom again.  It seemed that in these past few weeks it had happened more often.  Even when he had been with Jocelyn, he never felt this way.  It was like everything was right, or it would be.  But it was all in his head and there is should stay.  Though they did look cute playing together.  Jocelyn never let him wrestle with Jo.  Thought it wasn’t lady like.  What a load. 

 

Joanna bounced as she laid on Jim’s chest.  This was the best.  Jim was always willing to play with her and it was games that she wanted.  Why couldn’t Jim stay with her?  She knew Jim and her father would be going back really soon and she didn’t think hiding the car keys would keep them here too long.

 

“What are you thinking about, girly?”  Jim winked.

 

“Nothing much.  You let me play games that my mom doesn’t.  Why is that?” 

 

Jim pondered, not so much on this answer, but on how in the past few weeks he had become sort of a parent.  “Well, your mom wants what’s best for you and she thinks that some of the games you like are not good for you.”  There, a very diplomatic answer, one that no one could find fault in.

 

“But you care about me, right Uncle Jim?”

 

Jim was flabbergasted.  “Of course I do.  And so does your Dad and Uncle Matt.”

 

“So, then why do you let me play those games?”  She wasn’t trying to be difficult.  She was five and couldn’t understand.  Mommy would have never let her leave the state without weeks of notice or wrestle, but Daddy and Uncle Jim did.  If they all cared, why didn’t they do the same thing?

 

His hand ran through her brown hair.  “We all love you very much.  But sometimes parents think different thing are good for their kids.  They think differently but they don’t love them any less.  Do you understand, Joanna?”

 

“I think so.  Do you love me, Uncle Jim?”  the dubious nature of her voice caused Jim’s insides to quiver.

 

His fist lightly brushed her jaw.  “More than you know, kid.  More than you know.”

 

* * *

  


Matt chuckled as he listened in from the other room.  No need to tell his friends that he had bugged their room.  It was just too cute how Jim interacted with Joanna.  It was a crying shame that it was going to end so soon.

* * *

  
“So tell me this, Bones.  If we had to go to Baton Rouge, why did we park in New Orleans?”  Another bus.  They were on another bus.  Personally, Jim had hopped that he wouldn’t have to ride another bus until he had to return back home.  But no.  Bones had them sitting on a stupid, bumpy bus.  All thought Joanna did appear to have fun on the bus.

 

An abstruse smile and “You’ll see” was all he got.

 

Thankfully the trip wasn’t as long as Jim had feared.  But what he saw would have been worth the trip.  Glimmering in the moonlight, on the docks of the Mississippi river, was an old time steamboat. The red funnel rose to the night sky.  Its big wheel lay motionless as it awaited orders to depart. The name “Cotton Blossom” stenciled in shimmering black painted on its side.

 

A wow passed through Jim’s lips at the sight.  He had never seen anything so grand.  It was like something out of a movie.

 

Bones motioned for the group to board.

 

On board was even more than Jim could have imagined.  The wood had been painted in muted colors while the trim sparkled of the gold flecks in their special paint.  The furniture was either authentic or extremely good replicas.  A large stage stood towards the back of the hall behind an extensive dance floor.  Tables were set for dinner, complete with candles and elegantly folded napkins. 

 

“So, Jim.  What do you think?  Was it worth the bus ride?”

 

“Well worth it.  Now I get why we parked down the river.  But one thing has been bothering me, Bones.  Where is everyone?”

 

A voice came from the door.  “You folks are a bit early.  But Leo and his crew are always welcome early.”

 

“Louis!”  Bones wrapped his arms around the dark man.  Jim couldn’t help but take in his style of dress.  The white period suit nicely contrasted with his skin tone.  “Jim, his is my friend Louis.  He owns this place.”

 

“Well, technically Rachael does.  She’s the business genius.  It was her idea to open this place.  Give people a little glimpse into the past.  She has one over in Russia.  Not a river boat, mind you, but another glimpse into the past.”

 

Another merry friend of Bones.  If all of his friends were so happy, why was he such a grump?  “Yeah but not everything in the past was a great as this.”

 

“That’s true, sugar pie.”  A sultry voice, a clear mixture of Cajun and Creole fluttered through the air.  “But that is why we have seminars to discuss that.”

 

“Rachel…” A gorgeous woman emerged from behind them.  Her scarlet ball gown hanged delicately over her slight frame.  The neck, while not plunging, gave only a hint of her breasts.  The length gave the illusion that the woman was not walking but floating across the floor.  Elbow length, black gloves encased her arms as a well worn black bag hung from her wrist.  Her ebony hair tied neatly in a bun with a few tresses caressed her dark shoulders.

 

“Ma cher.  I have missed you.”  Her arms wrapped around his body, bringing him close enough to smell her perfume.

 

Now would be a good time to find a conveniently placed PADD.  Jim was only thankful he was wearing lose pants.  He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous sort of wishing for some attention himself.

 

“And this must be Jim.  Ravi de te voir!  So tell me, sugar pie.  How did you tame Leo?” 

 

“Rachel.”  Bones growled.

 

“Oh, please, please, tell me that he had a wild side.”

 

Carefully looking around to make sure that Joanna as sufficiently preoccupied she went on.  “Well, after his divorce, Leo played with Louis in the band.”

 

“Band?  Bones can play an instrument.  Please tell me it is a banjo.  That would make my year.”

 

“Enough, Rachel.”

 

“Well, he can play the banjo-“

 

“I knew it!”

 

“Rachel!”

 

“But what he’s known for is the guitar and singing.”

 

“Do you think if I jump from the top of this thing it would kill me?”

 

* * *

 

Soon the room started to fill with people, all eager to listen to music and eat the wonderful food.  Rachel, Bones and Jim sat down at a table near the center of the room.  Joanna and Matt had opted to sit with each other closer to the door to escape the noise. 

 

Bones seemed to blend right into the scene.  His tailored suit gave him the illusion that he had stepped back from centuries past to join them for the evening’s festivities.  Jim noticed that while many of the attendees wore period appropriate attire, few could match what his friend was wearing.  It made sense considering this was the outfit he wore when he had been part of the company. 

 

Bones a musician.  Jim had seen many people perform live and they all had this look of bliss as they played.  Would Bones have that same look or would he stay his grumpy self?

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Louis motioning for Bones in a nervous manner.  Crap.  It looked like his night with Bones was going to be ruined.  At least a little bit.  Bones excused himself to attend to his friend.  Jim hoped nothing was wrong.  Louis seemed like a nice guy.

 

Louis pulled Bones into the hallway away from others in the vicinity.  “Leo, I know that you are here for a good time and all, but I really need your help.”  The overt tone in his voice was all that was needed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

“What do you think that was about?”  Rachel just shrugged seemingly uninterested in whatever her husband was doing.  If Rachel could be so nonchalant about it, then so could he.

 

“So, Rachel.  Louis said that you were the genius behind all of this.  How did this all get started?”  Jim never had a head for business.  While he knew that money was valuable, he preferred his freedom than to be tided down somewhere.

 

“I wouldn’t exactly call me a ‘genius’.  Louis is just being a sweet heart.  The truth, is I am the head chief, though some night I mange out here and not in the kitchen.  But, if you must know, I feel that the past is not something one can just forget.  We learn from it.  Both the good and the bad.  If we forget it, than we learn nothing.”

 

“Is that why you keep that old bag?”  Jim motioned to small faded black handbag that hung from her wrist.

 

“You could say that, sugar pie.  But this not only about the past.  But the present and the future as well.  I keep my tarot cards in here.  Do you know what tarot is?”

 

Jim gave a docile nod.

 

 

“So sugar pie, why don’t you give it a try?”  Her gloved hand reached for the weathered black bag, caressing it hopefully.

 

Jim didn’t believe it, any of it.  It seemed like just a bunch of hocus pocus that had nothing to do with reality.  But Rachel seemed to really want to read his cards and far be if for him to deny such a beautiful woman anything.  “Sure.  What do I got to lose?”

 

Pearls shown from between Rachel’s lips as she pulled out a set of old looking cards.  “These cards have been in my family for generations.  They let us see the past, the present and the future as well.  You, sugar pie, are about to see that this is no mere parlor trick but something that even science can not explain.  There is a reason it has been around so long and you are about to see it.  You don’t mind if I pick the layout?”

 

“Lay out?”

 

“Yes, dear.  The layout.  The layout helps use delve into a persons life.  I like the Celtic Cross.  It used 10 cards and gives look not only at the future but a good look at the present as well.  Here is what the layout looks like.”  Rachel once again reached inside her bag and pulled out a piece of paper that was obviously used to explain the layout to layman’s.  The spaces were numbers and positioned in a certain way. 

 

 

 

 

“Card number 1 tells use about your present situation.  Card 2 is placed across it.  It is the kind of obstacles and what sort of oppositions there can be.  Card 3, it for the very near future.  Card 4 is the basis of the situation or the heart of the matter.  Card 5 reviles the past situation.  Card 6 is for the near future.  7 tells us your state of mind.  8 lets you know about the people around you.  Your hopes and fears are relieved in card 9.  Card 10, is my favorite.  It is the complete outcome.  But of course, it has to do with how you hand card 9.”

 

_It’s just a stupid game.  It can’t know anything_.  That’s what Jim thought but for some reason, maybe it was the look in Rachel’s eyes, told him it could possibly be real.  “So what do we do?”

 

A gloved hand extended across the table, handing Jim the tarot cards.  “I want you to shuffle them until you feel that it is enough.  When you are done, pick out any ten cards from anywhere in the pile.  They don’t have to be front the top.”

 

“Wait!  I remember hearing something about inverse cards.” 

 

“That’s right.  If the cards are upside down they have a different meaning.  If you want, feel free to make sure they are all facing the right direction.”  A knowing smirk appeared on her lips.

 

Despite the look on her face, Jim did just that.  He even tried to stack the cards in a certain order but something in the back of his mind told him that it was futile.  After about 5 minutes, Jim was sure that he shuffled enough.  He picked 10 cards randomly from different part of the deck.  “Ok.  Now what?”

 

“Sugar pie, I want you to place the cards just like they were in the picture I showed you.  But make sure they are face down.”  It took Jim a moment to decide where to put them but soon he was finished. 

 

  
“All right.  Are you all ready to start?”  A quick nod was all she needed.  Her eyes looked like they were off on some far away place or looking deep in his soul.  “Let’s start with what’s goin on.”  Her hand reached out for the first card, gently pushing the second card aside.  “Oh!  One more thing, sugar pie.  If the card is facing you, it is not upside down.  Here we go!”  The card reviled showed a man sitting up in bed, head in hands and a wall of swards behind him.  “This is the Nine of Swords.”  Her voice seemed to change from the sultry and jovial tone to a more serious one.  “It shows cruelty, suffering and misery.  It indicates that you are heavily burdened and even some sort of martyrdom is going on.”

 

_A lucky guess._   Though Jim.  _That’s all it was, right?_

 

The second card was flipped.  It was reversed.  “This card tells us what is in your way or what could be causing you your problems.”  It was a man sitting on a throne, a sword in hand.  “A very powerful, man is standing in your way.  He is deceitful and malicious man.  Not only that but he is dangerous enemy.”  Her eyes looked up to his.  “Sugar pie, what sort of trouble are you in?”

 

Jim’s mouth was drier than the desert.  He had made sure that all the cards were facing a certain way and this one had changed.  Not only that but it described Marcus to a T.  Maybe there was more to this than he originally thought.

 

A moment of silence passed before her hand reached for the third card and flipped it.  “This will show us what will happen in the very near future.”  A man is a black cloak stood in the center with five empty cups.  Three of them were even turned over and liquid had poured out.  “Very soon you will experience disappointment, or some kind of unexpected misfortune.  It could even be a partial loss or even the lose of a friendship or love.  From the other cards, I have a feel this will be caused by that man.”

 

_Yeah.  I forgot.  This is not freedom, just a reprieve.  Thanks cards for reminding me._

 

Card was flipped.  Jim was expecting another sad looking card.  All the rest had been.  But this one felt different.  A pair of men were standing facing each other, each holding a cup.  A symbol that looked like a caduceus was there and a lion’s head with wings.  It was strange but not forlorn. A chuckle could be heard from the reader.  “Well, at least that helps.  This is the basis of your situation or the reason.  Whatever you are going through sugar pie, you sure do have your reasons.  The Two of Cups indicates love, harmony, a warm friendship.  A close relation with a kindred soul.  Is this the reason for your suffering?”

 

Jim remained silent as he stared at the cards on the table.

 

The fifth card was reviled.  It looked like a bunch of people fighting with sticks.  “This is the Five of Wands.  It tells us your past.  Your past was filled with strife and obstacles.  Even a great deal of fighting and violence.”  Her voice trailed off.  _Jim, what is going on?_

 

Jim’s mind was suddenly bombarded with images of his past.  The abuse suffered from Frank and the hell that was Tarsus IV.  Once again, the cards were dead on.  “Let’s keep going.”  His voice creaked like he was just hitting puberty.

 

“All right, sugar pie.”  The sixth card made Jim’s blood run cold.  He didn’t need anyone to tell him what it meant.  It was Death.  “Are you all right?”

 

“Yeah.  This card tells me the near future, right?”

 

“That’s right.”  It took her a moment to realize what was going on.  “Does this card scare you?”  She tapped the Death card.  Jim’s head bounced.  “There is nothing to be worried about.  The Death card does not mean death.  Given what the other cards have said, this is wonderful.  It represents death and rebirth, the end of something and start of something new.  In other words, whatever you are going though right now will end and something new, maybe something even better.  There is nothing to be scared of.  It is a common misconception.”

 

“Why don’t we see what is going on in your mind, sugar pie.”  The next card showed a man holding three swords, two more were laying on the ground.  “In your mind, you feel defeated and powerless.  You think of your self as a failure.  Jim, I know what the cards are saying but I want you to know that you are not a failure.  Things will turn out all right  The cards will even show you I’m right.  Let’s look at those around you.”

 

The eighth card was turned.  A smile came to his face for the first time since this whole thing started.   A woman was going head to head with a lion, holding its mouth open with her bare hands.  “See.  I was right.  The Strength card.  It shows power, energy and great love.  Action, courage and success.  A powerful will.  Your friends are willing to help you.  All you need to do is let them.  They will still love you.”  _I know Leo is more protective of you than a mother bear is of its cubs._

 

Jim stared at the card.  Strength.  Did his friends really have what it would take to over come this hell?  Or was Marcus too powerful?  He figured he might as well see what the rest of the reading said. 

 

No words were spoken as the ninth card was over turned and it was upside down.  A giant sword was in the middle with a crown over the top at the blade.  “You are afraid of some kind of disaster or great loss.  Maybe a violent death.  That is what the Ace of Swords says.”  _Are you worried about Leo?_

 

If someone had asked Jim if he believed in tarot, he would say it was junk only a game.  But now he was a believer.  Every card so far had been right and Rachel knew it.  This could ruin every thing and put those he loved in danger.

 

Rachel looked at her new friend.  He seemed like such a sweet kid, it was ashamed that he had so much baggage.  But she was not about to lose hope.  There was one card left.  The card that was meant for the “final outcome” or the longer term future.  She prayed that this kind soul would get what he truly deserved.  “One more card, Jim.  It is the outcome.  What will happen in the long term future.  Are you ready?”  Her hand hovered over the card almost scared to turn it over.  She took a deep breath and flipped.

 

The elegant woman let out a sigh of relief when she saw the card.  A giant cup was held in the middle of the card by an equal large hand.  Water flowed out of the cup as a dove flew over head.  “This, sugar pie, is your future if you can overcome your fears.  It is the Ace of Cups.  If you are able to over come your fears, many great things will happen.  Your life will be harmonious, filled with happiness and even a great love shall begin.  This love, I feel shall be one that could be the envy of all.”

 

Rachel couldn’t help but smile.  It was obvious who this great love would be that it wasn’t even funny.  They both deserved each other and completed each other so well.  Even though she had only known Jim for a short time, she had heard enough about him to know he could give Leo a run for his money.  They were both as stubborn as the day was long and needed each other to push one other back.

 

Jim couldn’t help but think about what the cards had said about the future.  They had been right about everything else, his past, his present, the people in his life.  Was the future true as well?  But would he be able to over his fear. Marcus had made it pretty clear that Bones’ life would be ruined if he refused.  But could his friends really help or would they be caught in his web as well?

 

“Jim.”  Rachel’s voice carried through the fog.  “I will not ask any questions.  Who ever is causing you theses problems, you need to get away from.  Leo can help you.  He cares so much about you.  It hurts him to see you this way.” 

 

The black fabric from the glove felt smooth against Jim’s pale skin.  _Could she be right?_   Another hand clapped on to his shoulder.

 

“Ya having fun, Jim?  Or is Rachel still playing with her voodoo cards?”  Bones winked at Jim.

 

For a moment, Jim was scared that Rachel would take offence to Bones’ comment.  She only rolled her eyes having obviously heard that statement from him in the past and paid it no mind.  “It was very enlightening, Leo.  Care to try.  It has been awhile since I read your cards.”

 

The wooden feet scrapping across the wooden floor sounded in their ears as Bones pulled out a seat and joined his friends.  “Sure, why not?  It’s been a while since I played.”

 

“They were right last time and they will be right this time.”  Jim didn’t ask what was seen last time, but he had a feeling it had to do with the poor guy’s divorce and subsequent money troubles. 

 

“You know the drill and how to set them up, Leo.”  Rachel handed Bones the deck of cards.  Not even bothering to supervise like she had with Jim.  Apparently, Bones did this more than once if he was so familiar with the Celtic cross that he was currently laying out.  “Ready?”

 

Bones winked at Jim, trying to give his friend the impression that he didn’t believe a thing that was about to happen.  But something in those brown eyes made him think otherwise.  That perhaps there might be a ring of truth to it.  The first card was flipped.  The card showed a blindfolded person, Jim couldn’t be sure if it was a man or a woman, holding two swords crossed.  “Ah.  The Two of Swords is showing that you are in a much better place than when you were last time we did this.  At the moment, you are in a pretty peaceful state and your life has, for the most part, balanced out.  Your life is stronger now and full of friendship.  However, there is something that you are having difficulty with.  You are unsure about something.” 

 

It was Rachel’s turn to wink.  She didn’t need the cards to tell her Leo was doing better.  It was clear since he brought a friend and it was clear what he was indecisive about as well.  The second card was flipped.  A man was standing with a rod in his hands, six others were pocking out from the ground.  “But it hasn’t been easy to get to your new life.  The Seven of Wands says that it has been a struggle and you are always in fierce competition.  However, through your valor and courage you will gain certain success and victory.  But only if you can get through what you are having difficultly with.”

 

“That’s nothing new, Rachel.  Life is always a struggle no matter what.  You saying that there are obstacles is no surprise.”  As the words left Leo’s mouth, he knew what it really meant.  The cards were talking about his constant battle not just with external forces, but internal.  Everyday, it seemed that he was battling a vice or a secret desire.

 

It was ashamed that Leo knew the cards so well when the third one was reviled.  It was inverse Ten of Wands.  Which stood for nothing good.  Jim only saw a many struggling to carry rods.  “This is the Ten of Wands.  Sadly, it means in the future you will experience some kind of separation or lose.  It could even be seen as treason.”

 

“The story of my life.” Bones muttered under his breath.  He didn’t believe in any of it.  Really.

 

In a flash, the fourth on was flipped.  “Oh look, it’s Jocelyn!”  Bones slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the words came out, eyes quickly scanning the room.  He hated breaking his own rules.  It felt lucky that Joanna was no where around to hear it.  The inverse card had a woman on a throne holding a cup.

 

“You said it but I was thinking it, Leo.  The Queen of Cups, inversed. And given it’s spot, I would say that is the true root of your problems.  A dishonest and vicious woman.  Even so, that doesn’t mean you should give up.”

 

“Next card, now!”  Bones’ hand was still over his mouth.  Completely embarrassed.

 

Jim realized he had the maturity of a five year old when the next card appeared in the 5’s place.  On it were a male and female naked with some divine looking being above them.  Like the card before it, it was also inverted.  “I really don’t need to tell you about your past, but once again, what the card says is true.  A failed relationship.  But let’s not dwell on that.”

 

Swish.  Jim didn’t like the looks of that card one bit.  In the middle of a bunch of swords, a person was bound and blind folded.  Nothing good could come from that card especially since it was upside down. 

 

“Things will be looking up for you. In the future, Leo.  A few beginning and freedom from the past bondages.”

 

Bones couldn’t help but snicker.  Fat chance.  He would never be free from what Jocelyn did to him.  While he did have some what of a new beginning when he joined Starfleet, he still felt tied to her.  Perhaps he always would be.  There were times, in the dead of night, that he would mourn the lose of his old life and what he had.  Or at least the idea of what he had, even thought it was not real.

 

Her lips were sealed as she watched the emotions play across the faces of her patrons.  Jim looked relived that Leo would be alright, while Leo only scoffed.  Inwardly smiling, she knew the cards were right.  They have never failed before.

 

Continuing, turned over 7. _What the hell is with all these inverted cards!_ Bones wondered.  A beautiful woman sat in the middle, a crescent moon rested at her feet, while two columns flagged her. 

 

“You don’t trust yourself, I see.  Still filled with doubts.  There are some ideas floating around but you are convinced they are false and will pass with time.  Of course, given their nature, you keep them secret from those around you.”  Her dark eyes rested on Jim as she spoke.  Bones was proud of himself that he was able to hold in the growl.  He could see what she was trying to say.  With friends like these, who needs enemies?  Christ!  Everyone was trying to play match maker.  First, Matt, then Joanna, his own flesh and blood and now Rachel!  Did Louis have something up his sleeve too?  Probably and he had a feeling he new what it was.

 

“Do I have to flip the next one or will you do it?”

 

Dark eyes retuned to the cards and flipped.  Her eyes widened as she gazed open the Hanged Man.  The card showed a man hanging upside down.  His foot in a noose.  A bright light around his head. _Jim?  I shouldn’t be surprised.  Everything that Jim was going through.  It was now crystal.  He was protecting Leo!  Not only that but he would continue until something changed.  Dear God Leo, please save this boy!_  

 

“Rachel?  You ok?”  Leo’s brown eyes searched hers for an answer.  It was unlike her to react so strongly to reading a card.  While he didn’t believe in it, she did.  Whatever she saw, or thought she saw, was profound.

 

“Sorry about that, Leo.  Lost in my thoughts.  It happens some times.  Now back to the card.  This spot represents the people in your live.”  _Or in your case, just one._   “This person is willing do sacrifice any and everything for you.  Might even feel that it could lead to some kind of redemption for some past slight whether real or imaginary.  The funny thing, through this suffering, it lead him to some a profound insight.  Sadly, his pain will not stop.  He will continue to suffer until something or someone stops him!” 

 

_I don’t believe in fate or this nonsense.  But I do subscribe to the theory of convenient coincidences._   Jim had to be the Hanged Man.  Something had been going on for months and Bones had just let it slide believing that it was the stress from being at Starfleet.  But after all the really bizarre things, like the day in the park, or the forced healed cuts, Bones knew he would have some serious investigating to do.  But that was just to be on the safe side.  The cards had nothing to do with that!

 

A heart with three swords piercing it was shown in the 9s spot.  “With your past, the Three of Swords making an appearance in this spot is no surprise.  You’re scared of what can happen.  You have been hurt in the past and fear any sort of relationship you have will end in sorrow or tears.  You are scared you will be separated from this person, even if it by choice.”  _You know it is true, Leo.  I can see it in your eyes.  You are plum terrified of losing this kid._  

 

“And now for the outcome.”  It was if the entire room went silent.  All the group could hear was the sound of their own heart beats as the final card showed the future.

 

“Ten of Cups”  She whispered.  A rainbow of cups appeared in the sky over a happy couple and a pair of children.  No one needed to be told only joy was in this card.  “Everything so far as been a trial and challenge for you, Leo.  Nothing has ever come ease and what’s worse. Even when you got what you wanted, it turned sour.  But not this time.  If you can overcome your fears, you will find perfect love and lasting contentment.  Peace and friendship will fill your days regardless of what challenges you could be facing, all because you have someone to share with.”

 

A grim split across Bones’ face.  “Nice to know that things won’t always been lousy.  But I’m in Starfleet, Rachel.  Which means going to space.  In case you don’t know, space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence.  So, it will be a cold day in hell before I find peace there.” 

 

Bones could see Louis waving from the doorway trying to draw him backstage.  It was time.  Not for the first time during this trip, Bones cursed himself out.  Why did he agree to it?  It was one thing in front of strangers but in front of Jim?  He was sure he would never live this down.  “I got to go.  But I will see you all soon.”  He slowly made his way to his friend muttering “I might just kill him for this.”

 

An eyebrow was raised as he saw his friend leave to go backstage.  “What was that about?” 

 

“I think we will find out very soon.”  She smiled.  Leave it to Louis to convince Leo to do this. 

 

Before Jim could ask Rachel another question, Louis appeared on stage.  “Ladies and Gentlemen.  Tonight, we will be having a different type of performance.  While the music is still old, it is not as old as we would like.  However, it is still sure to please.  Ladies and Gentlemen, please enjoy the show.”  Louis stepped back towards the drums as other musicians took the stage, leaving only a stool in the center of the stage empty.

 

The audience began to murmur waiting for the group to start.  What was going on?  Why wasn’t the last performer coming out?  A moment later, a very familiar face shuffled on stage holding a guitar.

 

“Bones!”  Jim was glad he hadn’t shouted his friend’s name. 

 

He watched in awe as his friend pulled the microphone closer to his chair.  His fingers danced across the strings as he began to sing.

 

♪  Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can’t tell where the journey will end

But I know where to start

They tell me, I’m too young to understand

They say I’m caught up in a dream

Well life will pass me by if I don’t open up my eyes♪

 

Was Bones really singing or was he having some bizarre hallucination brought on by all of the stress in his insane life? No!  It really was him singing.  With all his heart and soul.

 

♪So wake me up when it’s all over

When I’m wiser and I’m older

All this time I was finding myself, and I

Don’t know I was lost

 

So wake me up when it’s all over

When I’m wiser and I’m older

All this time I was finding myself, and I

Didn’t know I as lost♪

 

“Bet you never thought he would be this good, did you, sugar pie?”  In his subconscious he could hear Rachel’s voice.  But didn’t care.

 

♪I tried carrying the weight of the world

But I only have tow hands

Hope I get the chance to travel the world

But I don’t have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young

Not afraid to close my eyes

Life’s a game made for everyone

And love is a prize♪

 

Their eyes meet and for a moment the entire world stopped, completely devoid of all life except for the two of them.

 

♪So wake me up when it’s all over

When I’m wiser and I’m older

All this time I as finding myself, and I

Didn’t know I was lost

 

So wake me up when it’s all over

When I’m wiser and I’m older

All this time I was finding myself, and I

I didn’t know I was lost

 

I didn’t know I was lost

I didn’t know I was lost

I didn’t know I was lost

I didn’t know♪

 

As he continued to strum the guitar, Jim thought about how complex his friend was.  At first glance, he seemed like a grumpy, down on his luck guy only trying to escape his past.  But truth was he was a hopeful person wanting to make his little girl proud.  His talents it seemed ranged from more than just medical knowledge to the arts and even had a hint of mystery in him.  Had things been different, he could have seen it going some where.  But not now.

 

The crowed cheered as the group finish.  Bones slightly bowed his head in acknowledgement.  There was only person he had been playing for tonight.  Louis once said, “Music expresses what words can not.”  As he had felt the music flow, he knew his feelings and wondered if the other did as well.  Only time would tell.

 

As he walked of the stage, he couldn’t help but notice Lee, the musician he was supposed to be filling in for, looking right as rain, attempting to hind from Bones smoldering eyes.  _Louis, you bastard!_  His friend had pleaded with him, begged, for him to go on.  He had said that Lee had caught the flu and without a performance, they could be ruined.  Bone knew that it was being blown out of proportion but still a friend in need. 

 

Grumbling, he plopped down next to Jim.  It was then that the pair noticed they were alone at the table.  Rachael, at some point seemed to think there was an opportune moment to flee.  How many traitors did he have in his mitts?  Neither could speak as they watched people gather on the dance floor, swinging and swaying to the calm tempos that forced couples to draw each other close.  Heavy fabric of women’s dresses swirled as they were spun by their partners, the soft lighting bouncing off their jewelry.  As much as Jim didn’t want to admit it, dancing as kind of fun.  It had been a long time since he had stepped on to a dance floor and usually the beat could be felt from other floors.  This was different.  Calm and sweet, not crass and brazen.

 

“Want to dance?”

 

The question startled him.  Glancing at this friend, he thought he might need to get his ears checked.  “What?”

 

“Dance?  You look like you want to dance.  You could dance alone, but if you did that to this music, everyone would know you’re crazy.” 

 

Jim didn’t even need time to think as he grabbed Bones’ hand and dragged him to the dance floor.  It was strange dancing with his best friend among so many strangers, but he didn’t care.  It gave him an excuse to be close.  Time seemed to slow as Jim wondered how long the long was. 

 

“Say something, damn it.” Bones grumbled.  “It’s too quiet and while I like my quiet, getting it from you is bizarre.”

 

Even on the dance floor, even as the words left to others mouth, Jim could see a hint of a smile.  “Ok.  Did you know that watching a romantic movie is worse for you than watching torture porn?”

 

“Really, Jim?  I give you a wide berth of topics and this is what you chose?”

 

“What?  It’s true!  After watching some of those trashy movies, people start to think that is exactly how love is supposed to be or how it is going to happen.  Then they are heart broken to find that it’s pure fantasy.”

 

“Ok and torture porn is better?”

 

“Yes, it is.  Cause they know it is all fake!”  Bones could only shake his head in amazement.

 

Rachel smiled at Jo as they watched the pair dance.  Many other couples had left the dance floor but not them.  They still swayed to the beat as if no one else was in the room.  Jo to her credit was trying to stay calm but it was difficult.  Seeing her father happy for the first time in years made her all bubbly.  It seemed that three people would be happy…Now to find her husband.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis and Matt’s hands meet in the air for a high five as they stood on the deck of the Cotton Blossom.  “I told you I could handle it!” Matt bragged.

 

“Not so fast!  I was the one to put him up on stage!”  The pair couldn’t help but laugh.  Alls well that ends well and it did end well.  The night had gone as planned.  Now all was left was to sit back and reap the rewards.

 

“Now, what do we have here?”  a silky voice caught the current of the air as she glazed at the duo.  The silk turned to steel as her extended her hand.  “Communicators!  Now!”  Both automatically reached to pull them out.  Neither was dumb enough to refuse her order. 

 

Red lips formed a snarl as she read through the messages that were sent between the pair.

 

-Is it done yet?- Louis

–No. Not yet- Matt

–Do you need help?- Louis

–I don’t know.  If it’s not done by next week than yes.- Matt

-Keep me posted.- Louis

 

The messages went on.

 

“What in sand hill were you two thinking!” she screamed as she hurled the devices back to them.  Matt nearly had to take a swim in the Mississippi to catch his as he almost leaned a little too far over the railing.  “You two were pushing way too hard!  I’ll beat this boat that Leo already knows what you two were trying to do.”

 

Having thankfully recovered his communicator, Matt felt safe enough to retaliate.  Louis tried to stop his friend but to no avail.  “Well, what about you and those cards?”

 

The look on her face made him wish he was anywhere else but in front of the woman.  “I don’t play with those cards.”  Her hand twitched near the old bag, ready to grab them.  Everyone, including Matt, know better than to question the cards.  They were her link to the past and with her whole heart and soul, she believed in them.

 

Rachel’s’ eyes were enough to make him want to run.  “I should go see how Jo is doing.”  Her eyes followed him as he retreated.

 

It really was a beautiful night.  The moonlight sparkled off of Rachel’s dress as they passed mangrove trees climbing into the dark waters.  It would even nicer if it were not for the elegiac look on his wife’s face.

 

Her gloved hand reached into the bag, pulling out a card.  Her eyes gazed at it for a moment before handing it to her husband.

 

“The Hanged Man?”

 

“Yes.”  She nodded.  “It’s Jim.  Look Louis, I know that you don’t always believe in tarot, but I really think Jim is in some sort of terrible trouble.”

 

Louis wouldn’t admit it, but he thought the same thing.  All those talks with Leo gave him the impression that the kid was in over his head.  “So, what should we do, mon cheir?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

 

The breeze pushed Jim’s hair across his head as he looked to the upcoming city, New Orleans.  It was beautiful at night.  The entire city’s radiance giving it an ethereal look as smells of delicious food wafted through the air.  This was perfect.  The perfect end to a perfect trip.

 

For a moment he let himself just lean over the railing, gazing at the old city of mystery He hoped to engrain this scene in his memory for all eternity.

 

His communicator went off disturbing the inner peace.  But it was who was calling that made his blood run cold.  “Master.”  He whispered as he answered.

 

“Hello, Jim.  How is your trip?” 

 

“I have three more days left.”  If Marcus was calling, it couldn’t be good.

 

“I am well aware of that but I want you back now.”

 

Had Jim been stronger, his grip would have crushed the device in his hand.  “We had a deal!”

 

“Yes, we did and I am changing it.  Or was seeing everything your friend could lose, not motivation enough?” His tone elucidated the threat just as much as the words did.

 

So, that was why Marcus had allowed him to go.  Nothing about a reprieve, just a reminder.  Jim’s will to fight his man had been tenuous at best, now had completely dissipated.  The thought of seeing that sweet little girl crying…

 

When would you like me home, master?”

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re leaving!”  It was louder than it needed to be but at that moment, Bones didn’t care.  This had been the best trip of his life and Jim wanted to cut out early.

 

Jim closed the suit case with a slam.  A small, almost contrite smile formed “Yes.  I have some work that came up at the academy and I need to get to it now.  I’m sorry.”

 

Bones kept his arms folded as he watched his friend.  Something about this wasn’t right.  Jim had promised to spend the entire break with him and Jim was not one to break promises.  “What about I supposed to tell Jo?  That her Uncle Jim had better things to do?”  Emotional manipulation had worked in the past, why wouldn’t it work now?  Doing so left an acrid taste in his mouth but he didn’t care at the moment.

 

_I’m doing this for her._   “Tell her what you like.”  Jim knew he was being cold, but it was for the best.  _The less known the better._   “See you in a few days, Bones.”

 

Bones dark eyes watched Jim walk off the plank to the shore and get into a cab, unable to say anything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go and then the epilogue. I will try to have it finished by the first but no promises.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you like it.

From wrong to right

Chapter 8

 

* * *

 

Marcus leaned back in his chair satisfied.  Soon, his toy would be home.  For a while, Marcus had regarded letting the sweet thing go, even for a short time.  But an old saying came to mind.  Absence makes the heart grow founder.  Or in his case more depraved. 

 

He allowed his mind to shift to the others he had been fantasizing about.  Each with their own special flair that left his pants tight.  A very young cadet, much too young to be in Starfleet.  But Marcus knew he was a special case.  His sweet smile and large eyes were the wet dream of very pervert from Earth to Orion.  And the way he spoke, his accent mispronouncing English words only added to the allure.  It would be so easy to cokes someone like him into bed.  A kind word or a simple veiled threat would make him putty in his hands.  If Marcus wanted something a bit spicier, he could always go with the Japanese cadet who he was always with.  The body of the swordsman, lean and swift.  His midnight hair and almond skin…As strong as he looked, this cadet was just as easy to manipulate.  He had seen how the other reacted when sweet one was threaten.  Perhaps he could convince them that he would leave to other alone…

 

The possibilities were endless.  But he couldn’t forget his favorite toy.  A toy that was on his way back to him.

 

 

* * *

 

Leo couldn’t help but stare down at the table.  Shortly after Jim left, what remained of their “happy” group went back to Georgia.  As much as he had wanted to scream all the way there for the trouble that Jo and Jim pulled, he wanted to cry even more for the lack of it on the way back. 

 

Things just didn’t seem right with out the kid around.  It was too quiet, too peaceful and too depressing.  Jim had this certain light about him.  He was moronically optimistic and Leo couldn’t help but love that about it.

 

“Daddy?”  Leo glanced up to see Joanne had taken a seat across the table from him.  It was well past her bed time and he knew she had to be tired.  Both from the trip and the emotional expedition that came with Jim’s departure.

 

“What is it, sweet heart?  Can’t sleep?”  He had to put on a brave face.  He couldn’t let Jo know how much he was hurting.  It wouldn’t be fair to her.

 

The kid was silent for a moment.  She seemed to be thinking and Leo braced himself for whatever would come out of the child’s mouth.  “Daddy, I have made a decision.”

 

Oh god, she has made a decision.  That was never a good start to any conversation with a five year old.

 

“Daddy, do you love Uncle Jim?”  This had to be a trick question.

 

“Yes and I love you too.”  _Why is she asking me this?_

 

“Good!  Because I love him too and I wouldn’t mind if he became my other daddy.”

 

“What?”  _Please tell me she isn’t trying to get me to marry Jim_.  “But what about what’s his name.”  Leo for the life of him couldn’t remember his ex’s new husbands’ name.

 

Joanna crinkled her nose at this.  “No.  I want Uncle Jim to be my other daddy.”

 

“Jo, listen.  I’m glad that you love your Uncle Jim but it’s not that simple.  I can’t.”  It would probably be easier to explain the space time continuum or Schrodinger's theory than the complex relationship that was Jim and Bones.

 

“Why?”

 

“There are reasons.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Jo.  You are young.  Very young.  You think that everything will work out with a little bit of love but that is not how the world works.  Sometimes, just being near the person you love is enough with out having a relationship.”  _I can’t believe I just said that in front of my daughter!_

 

“Daddy.  I think you are being a coward!”

 

“Hey!”

 

“You love Uncle Jim but you are too scared to tell him.  Just because you are scared doesn’t mean you shouldn’t do something.  Courage is not absess of fear but illingness to go on in spit of it!”

 

Bones was stuck between how cute his daughter was to she miss quoted the line and how right the line was.  He was being a coward.  He had to talk to Jim.

 

“How did you get so smart, Jo?”

 

“Easy.  I read and watch Sesame Street.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The break was almost over.  Soon the campus would be filled to brim with bright and eager students.  But for right now, Gaila was enjoying her solitude.  She thought it funny how people rush through their lives looking at things but never really seeing and things. 

 

Gaila counted the trees from her dorm room to the shore.  ‘You see but you do not observe.’  That had to be her favor line from those stories.  But it was true.  Not just with inanimate objects but with people as well.  How often did she think something was nothing and nothing was something?  Her mind slowly went back to Jim.  She hoped he was having a blast.  From what Leo was saying, they would.  Maybe he would even man up to his feelings for his best friend….

 

When hell freezes over.  That man was an emotional coward to the core.  Oh well.  She still had a few more days until they returned.  Hopefully with happy news.

 

It was then that she spotted her blond friend.  But Jim wasn’t supposed to be back for a few days.  Given his forlorn look, things were not going his way. 

 

 _Did they get into some kind of fight?_  Gaila wondered.  It wouldn’t be the first time.  Normally, Leo’s motherhenning would drive Jim crazy but not enough for them to separate easily on vacation. 

 

“Jim?” 

 

It was then that Jim noticed Gaila.  Funny how he seemed to miss the green skinned red head.  But his mind was far from the ground he walked on.  Was this how his life would be?  Running from his friends and hoping for the best?  Never a moments piece because he was scared he would be summoned?  What about Bones?  Or Joanne?  Would they be ok if something happened to him?

 

He must have gotten lost in his thoughts again because the next thing he knew a green hand was resting on his shoulder.  “Jim?  Are you alright?”  She had to carefully choice her words as not to encourage one type of response.

 

“How did you do it?”  He whispered.

 

“How did I do what?”  Something was defiantly wrong…

 

“How did you survive all those years and be able to smile?  How did you not go insane?  How!” 

 

That was the question.  How did she make it through all those years of slavery?  It wasn’t a hard question, but it wasn’t an easy on either.  If telling him the truth would help whatever the gregarious cadet was going through, so be it.  “I never gave up.  I never gave up hope that one day I would be free.  There would be bad days were all I wished for was death, but if I did that, then they would win.  They would still have control over me.  Keeping hope alive can be a challenge, but I knew if I was patient, if I waited long enough.  An opportunity would preset itself and I would be free.”

 

Jim wrapped his arms around her.  Hearing those words from a kindred spirit seemed to give him some silence as a small smile formed.  “Gaila, your words have helped me more than you know.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gaila waited a few moments before pulling out her communicator.  Something just wasn’t right.  She tried to wait patiently for Nyota to pick up as she tapped her foot. 

 

*click*  “Finally you pick up!  Something is really wrong with Jim.  He’s back early and seems really depressed and-Spock is in the room with you, isn’t he?”

 

“I would have told you that if you had given me a chance.”   Nyota really couldn’t be too mad at her friend.  The big hearted girl was worried sick about Jim.  But she had been in the middle of something.  “Give us ten minutes and we will meet you.”

 

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It seemed like an eternity for the pair to arrive.  Gaila had tried to get a hold of Pike but he wasn’t picking up.  The old man had been buried deep in reports and interviews he had conducted in the past few week.  All of which had to do with their favorite blonde cadet.  Pike was taking Jim’s drastic change harder than anyone would have guessed.  He would spend days up with Spock going over every little known detail and try to uncover the catalyst.  Part of Gaila thought that Pike might be blaming himself.  


“It’s about time!”  She growled as her friends arrived. 

 

Nyota sighed.  “We got here as soon as we could.”

 

“We had agreed to meet you here in ten minutes; however we arrived in only 8.  I am unsure why you are inferring that we are late.”

 

Neither answered Spock.  “I think the trip went really, really bad.  Jim looks much worse.  I think it is time for some kind of intervention.”

 

Nyota took Gaila’s hand as she spoke.  “Gaila, I know that you are worried about him, but there is little we can do unless we know what is wrong.  We have no evidence, other than his behavior, that something is wrong.  He won’t open up to us and cornering him won’t make things better.”

 

“I take it you are talking about Jim.”  The group turned to see Leo standing there arms folded across his chest waiting for some kind of answer.

 

“Leo, what are you doing back?”  Nyota wasn’t sure if Leo’s arrival was fair or foul timing. 

 

A set of green hand shot to his lapels.  “What happened on the trip?  You said that things would get better but they are worst than ever!”

 

 

Bones knew Jim looked a bit rough when he left but nothing gave any indication as to the cause.  But if Gaila was this worked up, something must have happened. 

 

Before Bones could ask, Spock spoke up.  “Perhaps it would enlighten us if we knew the cause of you concern?  What has transpired that you feel makes this situation even graver than in weeks past?”

 

She took a deep breath as she released Bones from her death grip.  “He asked me something weird.  Something he never asked before.  He asked about my slave days.”

 

Something foul was growing in the pit of Bones’ stomach.  “Your slave days?”

 

“Yes.  He wanted to know how I survived.  How I didn’t give up.  How could I still smile.  He never asked this.  Ever!”

 

The group could hear Leo’s breathing over everything else.  Deep powerful breaths that were taught to all cadets to help them control their stress levels.  Looking at Bones, they weren’t sure it was working very well.  His pupils were pinpoints as his hands were clutched into tight fists.  A light sheen of sweat covered his face.  “Leo?”

 

He was too far gone to hear her words.  Something deep inside him had snapped into place.  A piece of the puzzle that he knew he had been missing.  Now as things sense, it took all he had not to empty his stomach.  Scenes from the past few weeks started to play in his head like some old movie.

 

**“What the hell happened to you?”**

**“Rough night.”  Snorted Jim.**

**“Rough night my foot!  Look at you!  What happened?  Do you need to go the hospital?”**

**“I’m fine.  I tried something new and wasn’t a fan.”**

**“With a guy?”  “I asked if it was with a guy, Jim?  No shame in that you know.”**

**A moment of silence passed through the room.  “Yeah.”**

**“From the looks of it he wasn’t too gentle with you.”**

**“Yeah, was into bondage too.”**

**“That would explain the bruises!  But you are walking funnier than a duck with wooden feet.  Didn’t the bastard even prepare you?”**

**As he pulled up the other’s shirt, he noticed a disturbing sight that would be missed by most.  The tell tale signs of a dermal regenerator.  They were very faint so most would miss them but they were there.  What most people failed to realize about the dermal regenerate was it would heal most of the minor injury but not all.  It would leave an extremely small portion of healing for the body to do on its own.  Since it was forced healing, the body sort of rebelled against it and would give the healed area a very pale bluish tint until it was completely healed.  Given the age or what he thought could be the age, they were about a day or so old. _What the hell happened to you, Jim?_**

 

 

(Injuries)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jim’s eyes moved rapidly behind his eyelids indicating he was deep in the REM cycle.  But the doctor could tell it was not as peaceful as it appeared.  Jim’s mouth would twitch and his face would scrunch up as if he was in pain.  Little noises escaped from the strawberry lips in a whimpering fashion.  Only once was Bones able to make out what he was saying.  It was his name.**

 

 

 

(Nightmares)

 

 

 

**The kid was staying out late and coming back home smelling of the bay.  At first, McCoy thought he had been picking up girls but if that was the case, Jim would not have made it home.  The kid had also been having nightmare and usually ended up curled up against McCoy by the morning.  Not to mention when Jim came in his pants a few days ago.  The list went on of strange behaviors but as for a cause the doctor could not tell.**

 

 

****

****

**_Jim…_ Bones rolled over to look at the other side of the bed.  The kid still wasn’t back and even though Jim told him he wouldn’t be back tonight, it still bothered him.  He had texted the kid reminding him of the time and place, but he got no answer.  Deep in his bones, he knew something was wrong.  He could only hope that with the morning light he would not have to search for his best friend.**

 

 

 

 

**“I’m worried.  Over the past few months, you’ve not been yourself.  You’ve been distant and have stopped completely taking care of yourself.  You’ve always been on the thin side, but now it borders on sickly.  Someone nights, I worry that I will wake up and find you dead next to me.”**

 

 

 

(Avoidances and strange behavior)

 

 

 

Every cell in his medical being was screaming the same thing.  Abuse.  James T. Kirk was being abused by some one.  And sexual at that!  Jim was someone’s fuck toy.  But why?  Jim was an extremely willful person.  Nothing in this universe could make him bend to another’s will.

 

The blood drained from his face as he realized the answer.

 

**“Bones, I just want you to know that you are my best friend and I would do anything for you.”**

 

The suspension!  But how?  Bones had to find Jim and fast!  “Which way did Jim go?”  He screamed at Gaila.

 

“I think towards the bay.  Do you know what is going on?”

 

“I have a pretty terrible idea and if I’m right, I might need some help burying at least one body!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was so peaceful at the bay.  The soft breeze that brought the bay air in washed over him giving him confirmation of his decision.

 

He would wait and bid his time. Marcus would eventually mess up or die.  All he had to do was be patient.  Jim knew his patience would pay off in the end.  No one would get hurt.  Bones wouldn’t get hurt.  Joanna wouldn’t get hurt.  As long as they were ok, so was he.

 

Looking at his watch he realized he had to leave soon.  Marcus had made it clear when he wanted to see him.  A little voice in his head reminded him that everything was going to be alright.

 

Just a little while longer….Jim closed his eyes hoping to engrain everything.

 

“Jim.”  His eyes shot open at the sound of his name.  It wasn’t possible.  Bones wasn’t supposed to be back for another few days!

 

“Mind if I sit?”  Bones didn’t wait for his friend to answer as he sat down on the park bench.  He hated talks like this but his training made it a little easier and his emotions made it a lot worse.  “Who is it?”

 

“Who’s “who”?”  Bones couldn’t know, could he?  Jim had been so careful.

 

“Jim, I meant what I said back in Georgia.  Seeing you in pain drives me around the bend.  It really does.  Before I met you I was convinced I would wash out of Starfleet.  But you never gave up on me and refused to let me give up on myself.  For some reason, someone has made you give up on yourself and I’m not going to let that happen.  So Jim, I’m going to ask you one more time.  Who is hurting you?”

 

He didn’t want to say.  He couldn’t say.  He just had to wait.  That’s what his mind was telling him even as the tears started to leak from his eyes.

 

Those tears strongly divided his friend.  One half wanted to hold Jim and tell him everything would be alright.  The other wanted nothing more than a gruesome death of the person who caused them.

 

“I know it is someone powerful.”  This forced Jim’s eyes to meet Bones’.  “It would have to be.  Thinking about the suspension.  It stunk to high heaven.”

 

Jim couldn’t hear anymore of this.  He had to get away.  He had to protect his friends.  He had to protect bones even if it meant his own down fall.  “I’m sorry.”  He whispered as he bolted from the bench leaving Bones behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It seemed per usual these days that Jim would leave Bones in the dust.  However, he had aperspicacious back up plan.  The group, including Pike, were strategically situated in different direction in order to keep tract of Jim.  As soon as they had visual confirmation, the group would follow.  The thought was, Jim had left early to meet with whoever this person was.  Most likely they would be meeting today.

 

Nyota picked up her communicator. “Guys, I have confirmation.  He is heading to the head building.”  It made her skin crawl to think that a higher up was responsible.  They were supposed to protect their cadets, not abuse them.

 

She almost pitied whoever it was.  Pike was playing things close to his chest but she didn’t need to be a betazoid to know the rage that boiled just below the surface.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marcus looked up in triumph as Jim walked in.  He loved these moments before hand.  They were just as sweet.  Jim would try to resist but in the end consent.  All he wanted right now was to lick the boy’s face.

 

 

“Please take a seat.”  He motioned for the sofa. 

 

Sitting down next to his pray be could hear the increase in breathing.  Jim was scared and near ruin again.  Marcus didn’t really want to ruin him permanently.  No, that would take out all the fun.  But brake him, put him back together again and break him again.  That was the little game he had set up.

 

“It ends.”  Marcus wasn’t sure of the words he heard. 

 

“What?”

 

“It ends.  I won’t do this anymore.” Jim made to get up.  A hand holding his wrist stopped him.

 

“Really?  And what makes you think I will allow that?”  It was good to have some fight back in him.

 

“I’ll quit if I have to.  But I won’t do this anymore.  You can’t make me!”  His voice was getting frantic.

 

Marcus put his hands up in a show of surrender.  However it was anything but.  “You are right.  I can’t make you.”  He paused for effect.  “However, I can do other things.”  Oh how he wanted to lick the tears that were falling.  “You friend.  So sad about him really.”  He watched as Jim slumped down in submission.  “I would hate to be the one to tell his daughter.”

 

He couldn’t hear it anymore.  He just couldn’t.  He was not strong enough.  Jim buried his head in the sofa cushions trying to block out the sound of that man’s voice and the feeling of his hands.  Jim knew he could never leave.  Never.  As long as this man lived Bones was in danger and Jim would do anything to protect him.

 

Just too perfect. He thought as the boy crumbled, his hands went for the boy’s pants.

 

“You son of a bitch!”

 

Marcus looked up just in time to get a right hook to his jaw.  The force of the punch was enough to fling him to the other side of the couch.  Above him stood a very pissed off medical officer.

 

Looking around, he was none too happy to see McCoy was not alone.

 

Bones chanced a peak a Jim.  The kid was wide eyed and as pale as a sheet.  He would live though.  Bones was sure of that.  Especially now that Gaila, Nyota and Spock had him.  They had ushered him to a chair on the other side of the room to be away from what ever would happen.  Out of the corner of his eye, he would see Gaila trying to take Jim’s pulse while the other two were attempting to get a story from Jim. 

 

Marcus on the other hand might not live.  He was gearing up for another hit when a hand reached out to his shoulder.

 

“You need to look after Jim.”  As happy as Pike was that Bones got a hit in, Jim had to be the first priority. While the others had him, Pike knew that a medical professional would be best and a good friend was always needed for shoulder to cry on.

 

With a nodded, bones went his friend.  “Damn it, Jim.”  He grumbled as he checked Jim for any signs of violence.  Nothing could be seen.  Given the state that they were both in when they arrived, they had gotten there just in time.

 

Pike was sure that no one saw him pull out the phaser.  Not even Marcus.  The creep was too busy watching Leo look after Jim with such perverse manner. 

 

A noise that sounded like a scuffle brought everyone’s attention back to Marcus.  Pike was over him, forcing the phaser under the man’s chin.  “Why!”  He growled.  “Why Jim?  Why did you do this?  He has never hurt you.  Or anyone for that matter.  So why?”

 

If he was going to die, he would die knowing he did as much damage as possible.  “Why not?  He is a tasty morsel.  So responsive and once you find the right buttons to push, so willing to please.  You should have seen him, Pike.  Begging like the whore he is.  What made it all the sweeter was he was your favorite.  You are always looking after him, checking his grades making sure that he is doing what he should be.  But you forgot that you can have enemies on the ground.  That if you are not careful, something you love could get broken.  You really should have learned to play nice with others.”

 

He needed air.  But Pike’s lungs were not getting enough of it.  He had played a part in this.  He had unknowingly become Marcus’ enemy.  Since he was Marcus’ enemy, it only made sense that Marcus was his enemy now.  He felt his finger tighten around the trigger.

 

“Pike, stop!”  His finger stopped but he didn’t turn around to look at Jim.  “Don’t do this.  He’s a bastard.  Yes.  But don’t lower yourself to his leave.  You are too good for that.”  He felt Jim hug him from behind.  He could feel the tears on the back of his neck.  All he wanted to do was pull the trigger.  He could end it.  Marcus wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone any more.  Not Jim, not another cadet.

 

Pike closed his eyes.

 

He put down the phaser.

 

“Thank you” was whispered in his ear.

 

“I believe that it would be wise to leave.”  Spock had taken the whole thing in.  Everyone knew that if he wanted to, he could ruin Marcus.  No one would doubt him.

 

Jim felt a pull to say something.  To show that he was not broken.  He was unsure if it was true or to show his friends or Marcus.  But he had to say it.  “Marcus.  If you ever hurt another cadet, Mr. Spock will testify and you will go to prison.”

 

“And believe me Marcus ”  Pike added. “I will be watching you.” 

 

As the group started out the door, they hear another satisfying creak of bone.

 

 

* * *

 

The moment they were outside the door, Jim all but collapsed under his own weight.  It was over.  It was finally over.  He would never have to serve Marcus again.

 

“Jim.”  He could hear Bones in the distance.  “Why?  Was I right?”

 

He couldn’t look his friend in the face.  “That’s how it started.  He was going to blacklist you.”  He could hear a breath intake but was not sure from who.  “But that was him using kid gloves.  He was the one who contacted the lawyer about your custody agreement.  Leaving Starfleet might not kill you but losing Joanna would!”

 

Bones thought he felt blood in his palms from where his nails were digging in.  There was more he could tell.  “Want to hear the messed up thing?”

 

 _As if there was any part of this whole situation that was not messed up_.   Thought Bones. 

 

“He said he would send you off to gamma quadrant, on the front line.  I know medical officers are not normally targeted during war, but they could be.  I didn’t want to chance you being sent to a war zone.  If you were killed, I don’t think I could live with myself.  I couldn’t do that to Joanna!”

 

Spock and Pike exchanged silent glances.  Nothing was going on in the gamma quadrant.  It had been a lie.  Pike wondered if Spock might make an exception for the rules had help him get rid of Marcus.  But he knew that Jim wouldn’t allow it.  The kid had too kind of a heart.

 

“It’s over now, kid.  Let’s get you home and cleaned up.”

 

Jim fidgeted a bit as they got ready for bed.  It wasn’t going to bed that bothered him.  He needed to get something off his chest.  Something that he had been keeping in for far too long. 

 

“Hop in kid and remember if you snore, I will kill you.”  It was back, the old banter that they had.

 

He tried to lay still in bed but couldn’t.  “Bones, there is something I need to tell you.”

 

“Later, kid.”

 

“But Bones, it is important.”

 

“Later”

 

“Bones-“

 

“Listen, Jim.  You have had a hard day.  Hell, you have a hard couple of months.  So whatever you are going to say, I want you to wait until next week.  Give yourself a cooling off period.  You don’t want to say something and not mean it.”

 

“But Bones I do-“

 

“Next week, Jim.  You will wait till next week.  And next week I have something really important to tell you as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait! There is more. Well, sort of. There will be a short epilogue.


	9. Chapter 9-Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now things are finally right!

From wrong to right

Chapter 9-Epilogue

Please note, this chapter is a few years after the majority of the story.

\--

After a psycho Romulan destroyed Vulcan, meeting a future great friend he never knew he had, witnessed the death of his mentor, knowing about the most well deserved skull crushing ever and dying, only to revived by a vile of magic cheetah blood, Jim thought he could face any danger and his cocksure grin. But sadly as he sat confined to his hospital bed, he found there were things that could still make his blood run cold. Over the past few days, Bones kept his distance, not physically since he was needed to monitor all of Jim’s vitals and reading but emotionally. It was fine for the first day or so, after all, how are you supposed to respond when your lover dies and you bring him back to life? The moral and ethical quagmire Bones was trudging through didn’t seem to phase him as much as it did Jim. He expected for the good doctor to complain about how much of a pain in the ass it had been to rearrange the chromosomes to make them compatible for a human. But nothing, not even a slight mention of it. 

Small talk seemed to reign supreme in the air when they were together. How was the crew doing? Was the Starfleet Headquarters finally rebuilt? Did Sulu finally come out of the closet? They never talked about anything deeper and the witty banter which used to be hurled between them now had vanished leaving empty air. The deep emotional crap he could live without but not the friendly comfort he longed for. If that was not enough, never was he given a hint of affection. A brief touch and split second of a kiss was all he received since his revival. Everything else was clinical as if he was no different from any other patient.

Again, he felt the icy grip of loneliness that encased him as it did all those years ago. Was this Bones’ way of breaking up? He didn’t think the good doctor would be so callous as to kick a man when he’s down, but things had changed. No longer were they the exuberant cadets, eager to start their careers. The things they saw haunted them even in their waking hours. The ships blowing up, hundreds of faces to never be seen again, betrayal after betrayal and of course, they each had their own heavy burdens. The responsibility of captain often weighed heavy on his mind, even though he might play the-everything-will-be-ok card, he was never 100%. Did all of his distance cause this rift? Was the distance too far to traverse? He thought back to his stepfather’s car he stole when his younger years. He remembered the feeling of the steering wheel and he accelerated the engine forcing it to plummet in to the canyon. He remembered the thrill but also the fear of seeing the car disappear from sight. He couldn’t help but draw parallels. This thing with Bones’ was now the car.

Now all he had to do was wait for the “talk”.

\--

Five days. Five fucking days and he barely saw Bones. Everyone else visited. Chekov, Sulu, O’hara, Spock, Gaila and his mom. Hell, even old Spock (the alternate version Spock) visited. All of those visits seemed to go on forever, but with Bones, he did what he needed to do and left. It was really starting to piss him off! If Bones was breaking up with him, the guy could at least have the balls to do it like a man. But then what? He wondered. Would they still be friends? Still have those late night talks like before? Bitch about everyone and everything? Or would they just smile in passing like they did to so many other people? 

Part of him wanted to get whatever this was over with and the other half wanted to hold on to hope. Maybe there was a good reason Bones was MIA. But when he thought about it, he came up blank. To this knowledge, nothing was wrong with Joanna. He called Matt to see if he knew anything (and to thank him and the crew for the flowers), but he said he would just have to wait and see. The guy was holding out on him. He could tell and it pissed him off even more. But what could he expect. Matt and Bones knew each other forever. Whatever it was, Matt knew about and was playing it close to his chest. Shit! This wasn’t going to be good.

\--  
Jim ignored the slight bang of the door as it closed. He expected to see Gaila today but honestly, he wasn’t in the mood for her over exuberant personality. Not that it was her fault he was sleep deprived and depressed. Over the course of those sleepless hours, a decision was reached. He liked to end things on his own terms, made things a lot less messy and gave him some sort of control. In the past, when he broken up with a girl, he was always able to spin it to look like it would benefit her. Explain there was someone better for her and maybe even set her up on a date with someone. But this was not a girl or even that type of person. Bones would most likely see through any charade he tried and call him out on it. But that was no excused not to try.

“Jim?”

Well, fuck, unless Gaila got a sex change it sure as hell wasn’t her. Not that he even needed to open his eyes to see who it was. He could pretend he was asleep, but he knew he would have to face the music sooner or later. But right now he’d rather it be later, not that it didn’t stop his mouth from moving. “Hey, Bones. Did you see Gaila? I thought she was supposed to visit.” Perhaps if he was really, really lucky, she would show up just in the nick of time just like they did in all the movies.

“Yeah, I saw her. She’s giving Scotty a tour of the janitor’s closet.” Looking over at him leaning against the door with his arms folded, Jim prepared for the worse. “We need to talk.”

Yep. Those were the words he was expecting.

“What you did back there was foolish, pigheaded and moronic. And believe me when I say I’m curving me language!”

“Don’t hold back on my account.” If this was it he wanted everything out in the open air. The more venomous the words, the less guilt or longing to return to what things were. 

“Jim, I’m trying to be serious here! You died! Not almost, you did.”

“And you brought me back just like you are supposed to.”

“No, I’m not. Damn it, Jim. What I did breaks every law of nature out there. Once something is dead, it’s should stay that way!” 

“But you didn’t let that happen. Thanks Doctor Frankenstein.”

“What the hell is with you?” Bones clutched his fists attempting not to break his Hippocratic Oath.

Jim couldn’t believe his ears. Bones was the one with the disappearing act, not him. Shouldn’t he be the one with the fire in his belly? Hollering and bellowing, demanding to know where the fuck Bones was these past few days? As angry as he was, he still couldn’t bring the words to leave his mouth. Bones did so much for him. He couldn’t find the strength to argue. Maybe he could blame it on his hospital stay? “Can’t you just drop it?”

“No, I can’t! Jim-“

“Drop it!”

“Oh for fucks sake! If you aren’t more careful what the hell am I going to tell Joanna?”

Joanna…Every time Jim heard her name he thought back to the first time he met her. The little girl standing no higher than his waist only wanting his love and affection. It didn’t matter how much she grew, he would always remember her that way.

Maybe I’m being too hard on him. Leo thought briefly before the image of Jim being rolled into the medic bay in a body bag flashed in his mind. He remembered wanting to tear out his hair in undirectable rage and anguish as he stared at the cold corpse. Perhaps this little spat was his bit of revenge for his original emotional turmoil. As it was, he was forced to flee the room the past few day in order to keep his composer. Naturally, it didn’t help having the world know what happened. In his case, the world was Joanna. Even as he was in the beginning stages of the serum, she asked how Jim was and if he was able to talk. He didn’t have the balls to tell her the truth. Her dear uncle was lying hidden in the basement freezer away from the eyes and ears of Star Fleet. If it hadn’t been for Spock and his “slight alteration of the truth” ie “Captain Kirk was in the medical care of Doctor McCoy and would hopefully been well soon”. Naturally, no one doubted the Vulcan. But still it didn’t sit well.  
“Bones, just say what you are going to say and get out of here.” If Bones was going to do it, he wanted it over and done with so he could spend the rest of the night licking his wounds so tomorrow he could put the “nothing happened” face.

“Do you have any idea what the hell happened when you were out?”

“Yeah, Spock filled me in.”

“No, the elf didn’t fill you in on everything. He doesn’t know about the calls from Joanna. Nearly every day, I’d get a call from her asking how Daddy Jim was.” He paused for a moment trying to brace himself. He wasn’t ready for this. No matter how many times he went over it in his head. He wasn’t ready.

He wouldn’t put it past the girl to find a way to a phone in order to check in on them. He could just see the brilliant girl sneaking out to neighbors’ houses to use their phones or calling in the dead of night when she was sure her mother wasn’t up. Joanna was one clever girl and-wait! Did he say “Daddy Jim”? Shooting up from his bed, he tried to gauge Bones’ reaction to the statement. “What did you say?”

He defiantly wasn’t ready for this. “Jo’s been asking abut some grown up stuff and I blame Disney, but she’s been wanting to know if we were ever…you know…getting married. I told her…I would ask when it was the right time.”

Maybe Jim hit is head or maybe he was really dead. This couldn’t be happening. It didn’t seem real. “So, was the right time before I was a moron?” He shuttered at the thought of the answer.

“Oh, yeah. That was the right time… and so is now. So, what do you say?” Leo couldn’t remember the last time he was this nervous to receive an answer. Either one would change his world; now the only question was which way would it go.

Jim chuckled as he observed the poorly hidden emotions fly across his friend’s face. Well, two could play that game. “What? No ring? Not getting down on one knee? Don’t I get any of that romantic crap people always go on about? What kind of bullshit is this?” He smirked, winking at Bones.

“You’re a real piece of work Jim. You know that!” Bones finally feeling his blood pressure return to a safe range as he felt bubbles of joy float through him. 

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“Maybe. But if you put this shit again, I’m going to be the one to put you in the ground!”

The end!  
\---

Ta-Da! It is finished! I thought I finished it a while ago but turned out I never posted the epilogue. If it wasn’t for some observant readers I might have completely forgotten about it. To those readers, I apologize for taking so long. At the moment, Slayers and Saiyuki have stolen my soul. If you do not know what either of those animes are than you have homework to watch them. I still need to finish “Lost Little Souls” and “Stolen Hearts”. I swear, they will be updated.

Till then…Write on and live the write life!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I will try to update at least once a week if not more. But it all depends on life. There will be about 5 chapters total, give or take.


End file.
